Después de la guerra
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Después de la guerra Chouji es casi el único que no ha conseguido pareja y la urgencia de seguir un heredero del Clan para honrar la tradición que comenzaron sus padres lo hace sufrir en silencio, Sin embargo, al resto no parece costarle tanto como a él. Babyboom post guerra. ChoujiKarui principalmente, SaiIno y ShikaTema en dosis medianas y una pizca de SasuSaku y NaruHina.
1. Sopa antibiótica

Algunos son más ineptos en la paz que otros xD

* * *

 **Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 1:** Sopa antibiótica

* * *

Ambos se lanzaron derrotados sobre la cama de ella con la respiración profunda y rápida. Sai permaneció tumbado con los ojos cerrados cuando Ino se arrimó a su lado con una risa burlona.

—¿Sabes qué fui esta semana? —le preguntó ella y su novio negó con la cabeza, sin poder hablar aun sin ahogarse—. Me llamaron para ser de carpintera. —Ino se rio tumbándose a su lado—. No sé si lo hice bien pero astillé muchas tablas. Preferiría ser maestra o enfermera.

—Pensé que no tenías paciencia con los niños —respondió el lúgubre novio abriendo los ojos adormilados y mirándola mientras se acomodaba sobre su costado. Ino frunció el ceño.

—No tengo paciencia para ser carpintera, ahora prefiero a los niños —afirmó con una risa corta y Sai le dio un beso en la frente antes de incorporarse de la cama—. Y a ti qué te llamaron para hacer esta semana —le preguntó amorosa.

—Creo que seré constructor.

Ino se rio ante sus nuevas era misterio para nadie que la guerra habían dejado más trabajos que personas y la paz entre las naciones acotaban las misiones a casi nada, por lo que eran llamados para trabajar en los puestos civiles desocupados para no colapsar el sistema.

—Sakura me dijo que estaban promoviendo la natalidad y los programas de fertilidad —dijo Ino, restregándose los ojos con las manos. Sai se metió al baño y se escuchó el agua de la ducha correr—. Deberían hacer a esos bebés de una vez para trabajar como florista solamente.

Como no recibió respuesta de su novio, Ino supuso que el sonido del agua aplacaba su voz y con una sábana envuelta sobre sus hombros, se acercó al baño donde el vapor comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Al menos ahí estaba más tibio y pudo quitarse la sábana de encima.

Totalmente desnuda se acercó a la bañera y Sai sacó la cabeza fuera del chorro de agua caliente para verla meterse junto a él. Se abrazaron y él la metió bajo el chorro de agua para mojarla entera, Ino se sacudió un tanto cuando el agua la calentó de cabeza a se sonrió mientras la miraba.

—Creo que me decías algo.

—Es una tontería que me contó Sakura. —Ino hizo una pausa para mojarse la cara y se peinó el pelo para atrás con las manos—. Sobre la nueva generación de mano de obra —bromeó cruelmente ella, sin que Sai pudiera captar a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué?

—El nuevo programa de natalidad que están promoviendo en el Hospital —explicó ella al tiempo que Sai se lavaba el cabello.

—¿Lo que acabamos de hacer? —le preguntó Sai con una sonrisa torcida y su novia se rio de forma perturbada.

—No —contestó vacilante—, bueno, sí pero no.

Sai dejó de masajearse el cuero cabelludo para hacérselo a su novia e Ino se abrazó de él, dejándose acariciar por él. Mucha espuma se hizo enseguida.

—Supongo que no calificamos en el programa de Sakura por usar preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Por favor, no lo digas en público —expresó Ino, ruborizada, para luego darle la espalda—. Ahora deja de hablar esas tonterías y ponme acondicionador.

La visión de la larguísima cabellera de su novia que llegaba a cubrirle fácilmente los muslos lo hizo quedarse contemplándola más tiempo de lo normal. Ino se sintió extraña y lo miró de soslayo, pensando en que su inquebrantable voluntad de hacer todo lo que no tenía una razón para no hacer, esta vez estaba rota.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó sintiéndose mandona.

—Nada —dijo mientras desenredaba el cabello rubio con la ayuda del acondicionador, mansamente—, quizás deberíamos cortarlo un poco.

—Me gusta el cabello largo, ¿a ti no? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y Sai supo qué debía decir.

—Sí, bonita, sí me gusta tu cabello —contestó él con una sonrisa amplia.

* * *

Un halcón sobrevoló el cielo dando círculos cerca del Hospital antes de seguir su camino. La visión del ave la hizo sonreír y se dio la licencia de salir de la oficina para ir a dar una vuelta al parque. Sakura tomó sus llaves, se terminó lo que quedaba de té en su tazón y se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando unos golpes sobre ella la hicieron encogerse de hombros mientras daba un suspiro.

—Adelante —dijo sin ánimo mientras se devolvía sobre sus pasos hacia su escritorio.

Karui apareció detrás de la puerta y se acercó a ella, visiblemente seria. No se llevaban muy bien, la morena tenía rencores residuales hacia Sasuke por más que éste estuviera redimido y Sakura era su especie de novia, por lo que los roces eran constantes. No obstante, la del cabello rosa no perdía su interés en llevarse mejor.

—Buen día, Karui. Qué te trae por aquí —le preguntó Sakura entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio, luciendo su mejor sonrisa. La forastera no le concedió la mejor de las caras.

—Enfermé otra vez —contestó, obviando el saludo, y revelado la voz gangosa que traía consigo. Enseguida Sakura notó lo irritada que estaba su nariz—. La humedad de esta maldita Aldea me tiene molesta. —Karui se sorbió la nariz involuntariamente, lo que no alivió el humor que tenía.

—Te acostumbrarás —dijo Sakura, sonriendo mientras buscaba su pluma y garabateando una forma—, ¿cómo te fue la vez anterior con los antibióticos que te receté?

—Bien —contestó secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te recetaré unos probióticos también, para que no te hagan mal al estómago. No queremos que te enfermes más de lo que ya estás, ¿no? —Karui no asintió ni negó, sólo se quedó mirándola con la misma cara fastidiada de antes. «Respira, Sakura, respira. Temari también era dura y ahora es nuestra amiga», pensó Sakura, aguantando la respiración aun cuando meditaba lo contrario—. No tenemos que ser amigas, ¿sí? Sólo pido que finjas un poco, no te he hecho absolutamente nada.

—¿Y por qué fingiría que me caes bien?

—Eres la representante de tu Aldea en la Hoja —respondió Sakura un tanto enfadada y el sonido del piar del halcón la hizo mirar a la ventana. El ave cazaba—. Karui, eres de la diplomacia, se supone que seas diplomática, que piensen que quieras estar aquí…

Karui no se llevó una buena impresión cuando vio que su médico tuviera el valor de reprocharla y la miró con los ojos abiertos antes de enfadarse.

—¡Tú no me vengas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, maldita sea! —respondió la morena, luego estornudó. Sakura le señaló los pañuelos que descansaban sobre su escritorio. Los ojos dorados de Karui fueron furiosamente desde Sakura a los pañuelos y después hacia Sakura otra vez, parecía que no era algo en lo que fuera a ceder—. Creo que me siento mejor ahora —afirmó la forastera dispuesta a irse y Sakura la alcanzó en la puerta antes de que pudiera retirarse por completo.

La aprendiza de Tsunade puso un pie para trabar el paso de la puerta y le extendió la receta médica. Cuando Karuila recibió de mala gana, la otra la dejó libre.

—Espero que no vuelvas a enfermarte —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que Karui no quiso creer—, sino es así, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Karui la miró un largo rato sin decir nada y terminó por gruñir un gracias para luego irse.

Sakura suspiró, si bien la forastera no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en la Aldea, sabía que frecuentaba la compañía de Temari, lo cual era natural siendo que ambas eran extranjeras. También solía hablar largamente con Tenten e Ino, pero con ella se volvía tosca y silenciosa.

—Todos se ablandan —se dijo Sakura, rezando que fuera el caso de Karui en el futuro. Luego volvió a mirar a la ventana y las nubes se movían al compás del viento, sin ninguna rapaz navegando entre ellas—. Se fue —pensó desilusionada y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

—¿Crees que necesite un corte de pelo? —preguntó la rubia mirándose las puntas en busca de puntas partidas.

—No, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Tenten sin dejar de caminar e Ino suspiró.

—Creo que Sai se aburrió de él, me dijo algo esta mañana —respondió dejando en paz su cabellera.

Tenten se rio.

—No seas tonta. Seguramente tu horroroso novio estaba por decir una verdad hiriente y luego se arrepintió —explicó la morena—, o simplemente lo decía porque ha comido demasiado pelo rubio durante su noviazgo, o sólo lo dijo porque se le pasó por la mente.

Ino se encogió de hombros, dejando de jugar con su cabello y dando por terminado el tema. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la rubia acomodó su pelo para que cayera liso detrás de su espalda.

—¿Iremos por Sakura para almorzar y nos encontramos con Temari en el local? —la pregunta de Ino quedó en el aire cuando descubrió un semblante vacilante en la otra chica.

—No quiero comer, desde ayer que lo vomito todo —espetó Tenten con una cara cruzada por el asco. Ino se tapó la boca con una mano, ocultando malamente una risa se arrepintió enseguida de sus propias palabras—. No, no. No. ¡No!

—Eres una zorra —exclamó la florista mientras la tironeaba de un brazo—. Nunca me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien —Tenten se molestó notablemente—, ¿o fue un encuentro particular? ¡Oh, Tenten!

—Créeme, tú tienes más posibilidades que yo en estos momentos.

Ino se puso seria en el acto y se cruzó de brazos.

—No seas boba, Sai y yo usamos protección.

—Aun así tienes más posibilidades que yo…—espetó la dama de las armas—, hace tiempo que deseo un novio —remató Tenten con un suspiro y la florista la abrazó cariñosamente como si quisiera consolarla.

—No te preocupes, _Ten_ —le dijo Ino con una sonrisa genuina—, ya vendrá un hombre perfecto a tu vida como mi Sai.

—No quiero un novio como Sai… —murmuró la morena con una ceja levantada y la rubia simplemente se rio a carcajadas—. Quiero a alguien guapo, fuerte y cariñoso.

—Bueno, estás describiendo a Sai.

—Cállate, haces que me imagine cosas espantosas. —Tenten se cubrió la cara con las manos como si con eso pudiera sacarse las imágenes perturbadoras que tenía en la mente. Ino se rio con todas sus ganas y se detuvo en su afán por molestar a su amiga en tanto vio cruzar por la calle perpendicular a Karui.

La morena avanzaba con su usual ceño fruncido y sin mirar a nadie, pero la rubia no se dio por aludida y rápidamente estiró un brazo para llamarla. Karui simplemente se detuvo y las miró acercarse sin mejorar su expresión facial, aunque su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos vidriosos les avisaban de una manera el porqué de su malestar.

—Buen día, señorita Karui.

—Hola —respondió Karui de manera cortante y un escalofrío la castigó por ser tan seca con el resto.

—¿Quieres unírtenos al almuerzo?—propuso Tenten con una sonrisa tenue, casi tímida, y la extranjera la escudriñó como si la hubiera ofendido. Tenten hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer estoica—. Estaremos nosotras dos, Temari y quizás Sakura si se anima. Será entretenido —agregó sin sonar totalmente entretenida.

Karui resopló como una yegua molesta.

—No, gracias —respondió Karui con un tono que no sonaba demasiado agradecido—, estoy harta de este clima de mierda. Sólo quiero ir a acostarme —Y para coronar aquella frase, la morena estornudó y envolvió rápidamente su nariz con pañuelos desechables. Ino suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa piadosa.

—Sabes que a Temari también le fue difícil acostumbrarse aquí…—dijo la rubia—, ya verás, terminarás amando nuestra aldea.

Karui gruñó y se despidió de las chicas escuetamente antes de retirarse rauda. Tenten suspiró aliviada y hasta aterrada.

—Ya tenía miedo de que aceptara la propuesta —dijo un tanto divertida mientras retomaban el camino al local de comida. Ino hizo una mueca—. Hoy está más arisca de lo normal.

* * *

Para su mala suerte ella ya había dejado la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada por un visitante no deseado. Karui dio un respingo y arrastró sus pies hacia la entrada de su humilde morada en la Aldea de las hojas. No era un golpeteo rápido ni muy insistente sino que era algo más bien…, gentil. La morena abrió la puerta pero dejó la cadena puesta, y escudriñó el rostro del comensal que la había sacado de la cama. Ni siquiera su sonrisa amable y casi tímida la hicieron suavizar el rostro.

—¿Si? —preguntó ella esperando que su visita tuviera una razón.

—Hola —dijo Chôji—, ¿cómo te sientes?

La pregunta le sonó un poco inesperada y su semblante se mostró sorprendido mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta.

—Bueno…, ¡tal como ves! —exclamó Karui, recuperando su mal humor—. Si era eso, lo siento, quiero acostarme, así que adiós.

—Te traje un poco de sopa —alcanzó a decir él antes de que ella cerrara la puerta y tan solo ahí, la chica del extranjero analizó su frase.

—¿Sopa? —se dijo para sí y miró la puerta como si tuviera la habilidad de ver a través de ella. Si sus oídos no estaban infectados por la infección que tenía en la garganta, Karui creyó escuchar un suspiro lastimoso pero no lo escuchó irse. Lentamente, como si fuera un cervatillo asustado, Karui abrió la puerta con sigilo. Chôji se mostró conforme y sorprendido cuando la vio a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta—. ¿Me trajiste sopa? —preguntó entre molesta y desconfiada—, ¿por qué me traerías sopa? ¿Acaso la sopa tiene antibióticos?

—Eh…, no, pero me reconforta cuando estoy enfermo —le explicó él con un tanto de timidez y Karui abrió la puerta un poco más para mirar la sopa de la discordia—. He visto que has faltado en la Torre y me han dicho que estás enferma…

—¡¿Quién te dijo que estaba enferma?!—espetó ella más ofendida que halagada.

—Bueno…, no lo recuerdo, muchos allá lo comentan.

—Esos chismosos…—masculló rabiosa Karui y Chôji abrió sus ojos diminutos con sorpresa.

—Señorita Karui, somos colegas…, es normal que nos preocupemos… —Otra vez, se vio interrumpido por la morena desconfiada.

—No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, estoy bien como estoy —alegó ella sabiendo que eso no era verdad. Estaba arisca y enferma por el clima húmedo de la Aldea, y definitivamente extrañaba su hogar, su familia y amigos.

Chôji suspiró y terminó por asentir ante su iracunda decisión de aislarse, por lo que le extendió la sopa para que ella la tomara, cosa que tampoco aceptó.

—En fin, te vi hace un rato y por tu apariencia pensé que podías querer sopa caliente para tu resfriado.

—¿Me viste? ¿Dónde me viste? ¿Me estabas espiando? —Las preguntas la hicieron estornudar y gruñirle a la enfermedad que la estaba perjudicado.

—En la calle, pasaste al lado mío pero no me viste —respondió Chôji con algo de inseguridad—, no estaba espiándote.

Karui pudo contenerse y lo miró largos momentos hasta cerciorarse de que no decía mentiras, alargó una mano morena y aceptó la sopa que estaba tibia al tacto y envuelta de una manera delicada. La extranjera miró el regalo con una sonrisa pero la apagó al instante en la que volvió su atención hacia el Akimichi.

—Gracias por la sopa —dijo—, adiós.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Irresponsablemente me presento este 2016 con otra historia a capítulos que será un multipairing, pero que se enfocará principalmente en mi querido SaiIno, en el ChoKarui, en Sakura con su amor con un viajero incansable y Tenten. Acá explico que Neji está durmiendo para siempre porque soy cannon, y dejé de creer en el NejiTen cuando murió él y el que más sufrió del grupo fue Lee y Tenten simplemente se mantuvo a raya, quizás intentando consolar a Lee en vez de llorar por Neji. Creo más en el NejiHina xD pero el onesided, Hinata ama a Naruto y ahí no hay nada que hacer. También he de decir que trabajaré el NaruHina aunque me cuestan un universo de problemas, y obvio, el ShikaTema :)

Esto comprenderá desde el fin de la Guerra Ninja y sus dramas en paz. Ya vendrán los estresados por la paz jaja y la independencia de otros, así como las parejas, matrimonio, etc.

Sin más me despido, y desde ya me disculpo por las largas esperas de mis actualizaciones de otras y esta historia. Ya me estoy poniendo a trabajar en el capítulo 4 de (In)Fidelidad para despachar luego el final de esa historia. Sólo quedaría la Detective del Amor pero esa si que me cuesta continuarla.

Besos infinitos. RP.


	2. InoShikaCho

**Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 2:** _InoShikaCho_

* * *

Resignada, miró la radiografía de tórax y el electrocardiograma alternadamente, sin hallar absolutamente nada.

—Tus exámenes salieron normales —avisó Sakura dejando los documentos sobre la mesa, para que Sai pudiera comprobarlo él mismo si llegaba a no creerle. Sin embargo, su compañero de equipo la observó sin entender por qué de la normalidad de los exámenes si él se sentía tan anormal—. Ya te lo dije, Sai, la paz y tus nuevas actividades pueden estar trastornando el sueño y explicar fácilmente tu ansiedad…

—Pero lo que siento…, los malestares… —balbuceó él con extrañeza—, se notan reales.

—Y todo eso puede ser sintomático, es completamente normal. Mira, da una vuelta por los alrededores por el bosque, relájate. Pero deja de pensar tanto por qué te sientes así cuando es obvio que te molesta el cambio que estás viviendo.

Sai no entendía lo que le decía la del cabello color pastel.

—¿Te refieres a construir casas? —preguntó de pronto pero Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó detrás de su escritorio para anotar su diagnóstico final: Estrés laboral simple—. Bueno, quizás eso explique todo…

—La gente se deprime, Sai. Es normal entre nosotros los humanos —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa piadosa y el pálido asintió con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Deprimido? —le preguntó él—. No soy bueno identificando mis propias emociones pero supongo no es malo…, ¿verdad? —dijo Sai—, ¿debería decírselo a Ino? ¿Notificarle que tengo problemas?

—Bueno…, ella es tu novia así que supongo que deberías hacerlo —dijo Sakura, pensativa—, pero tómatelo con calma, sabes que Ino es algo dramática. Te daré hierbas que te ayudaran a calmarte y conciliar el sueño —dijo mientras escribía los nombres en un papel y Sai le daba las gracias—. ¿Has pensado en buscar otro trabajo que puedas hacer? —dijo—, algo que te anime un poco más.

—¿Algo mejor que construir casas? —preguntó Sai—. La verdad es que no.

—Deberías investigar, hay muchos empleos desocupados estos días… —dijo ella—, debe haber algo en algún lugar que te haga feliz.

Pero por más que Sai pensara, no había nada. Empleos de cobrador de impuestos, cocinero, maestro de niños, guarderías infantiles, albañil…, todas profesiones que sabía que a él no le motivaban. Al menos Sakura tenía una especialidad que le permitía seguir como médico en tiempos de desempleo y su rutina no variaba como la del resto de sus compañeros de generación. Con resignación, el pálido se llevó al bolsillo la receta de hierbas medicinales sabiendo que todos los ingredientes de su medicina estaban en la Florería Yamanaka, menos la limadura de cuerno de alce que se encontraba en la residencia Nara o en la botica de la señorita Shizune.

—Lo haré —prometió Sai antes de retirarse de la consulta de Sakura.

Al salir a la calle, aspiró hondo y se unió al riachuelo anoréxico de gente que deambulaba en la calle a esa hora del día; cada civil—como prácticamente era él—, con dos o hasta tres profesiones para ganar un sueldo moderado. No entendía por qué no trabajar como un ninja lo hacía tan infeliz, él no lo notaba, pero al parecer el resto lo veía claramente. ¿Qué iba a ser si no era construir casas? ¿Y qué sería de él si la paz durara una eternidad y ya no lo contrataban como el asesino especialista que era? Ese prospecto de vida lo hacía imaginar una inquietante imagen de él mismo, muerto a causa del insomnio demencial que estaba teniendo.

Sai se detuvo de improviso, un hombre cargado de cajas tropezó con él y lo insultó todo el tiempo que le tomó reanudar su camino. Pero al pálido eso no le afectó, estaba teniendo una sensación en el pecho que lo dejaba sin aire.

—¿Será esto... a lo que llaman depresión? —se preguntó a sí mismo en medio de la calle y una mano agarrándose el cuello de su camisa como si le estrangulara.

—Sai deja de tener un «momento», interrumpes el tránsito —le dijo una voz al tiempo que lo agarraba de un brazo y lo hacía caminar. El pálido miró de soslayo para descubrir a un clon de Naruto que trotaba por la calle en dirección desconocida—. Olvidé un asunto en la Torre y necesito solucionarlo antes de ir a la Residencia Hyuuga—explicó el rubio sin dejar de arrastrarlo calle abajo. Sai juntó los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde ibas tú?

—No lo sé —respondió Sai simplemente, notando lo confuso que era todo ahora. La incertidumbre se apoderaba incluso de sus palabras—, creo que iba a la Florería a buscar unas hierbas para tomar. Sakura me recetó unas cuantas para poder conciliar el sueño.

—Aun sin dormir, ¿no? —reflexionó el rubio cuando hacía doblar al moreno hasta una esquina, lejos del torrente de gente—. Descuida, en cuanto la fatiga te gane no necesitarás ninguna hierba porque dormirás como un tronco.

—Aparentemente tengo un cuadro de estrés laboral —dijo él sin inmutarse—. Sakura cree que construir casas no es lo mío.

Un suspiro de Naruto interrumpió la reflexión de Sai.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —Sai no respondió a esa pregunta porque no tenía una contestación—. Creo que estás finalmente sintiéndote como un hombre normal y no entiendes que lo que sientes es completamente común y corriente. Debes empezar a reconocer tus emociones. Necesitas enfadarte, llorar…, actuar como un humano normal.

—¿Enfadarme y llorar? —repitió confundido—, ¿cómo haré eso?

—Dímelo tú, pensé que enfadarse y llorar era fácil con Ino de novia. ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Karui salió de su casa sabiendo que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, en un intento ineficiente para permanecer menos tiempo en él y más tiempo en su morada. La extranjera soñaba sin culpa que la despedían como diplomática por lo mal que hacía su trabajo y volvía a su tierra natal, tibia y árida, como creía era su corazón. Sin embargo, la villa verde contenía personas alegres y cordiales que jamás se veían enfadados por su notoria infelicidad en esas tierras y le regalaban palabras de aliento en las que le prometían que adoraría la villa en el futuro.

Patrañas.

La aldea respondió a sus maldiciones mentales y un cúmulo de nubes oscuras crujió sordamente antes de lanzarle un torrente infinito de gotas frías a modo de venganza, bastante lejos de la promesa que la haría amarla. Karui tiritó de frío y ahogó un grito frustrado, resignada a comprar un paraguas.

—¡Jamás te querré, Aldea de mierda! —rezó Karui con los dientes apretados y las manos sobre la cabeza para capear la lluvia que comenzaba a mojarla toda. No logró, sin embargo, cubrir más que sus ojos.

Chapoteando por el camino de tierra pisoteada hasta encontrar una muralla a la que pegarse y reagrupar sus ideas para decidir cómo iría al trabajo, conseguir un paraguas en el camino y evitarse una recaída en su gripe. Quizás volvería pronto a su aldea, pensó, pero en cajón de madera, muerta por una neumonía grave.

—¡No moriré! —gritó con convicción al echarse a correr por la calle y desde una esquina, la figura oronda y alta de su _dealer_ de sopa para la gripe apareció en su camino. Su manera ruidosa de correr la dejó en evidencia sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, el saludo junto a una sonrisa amable cayeron sobre ella y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

Aunque Choji estuviera cómodamente cubierto bajo un paraguas, Karui no se acercó demasiado a él ni siquiera para pedir asilo.

—Señorita Karui —le dijo con los ojos pequeños totalmente cerrados. Al abrirlos para mirarla claramente, acercó su brazo hacia su cuerpo y el paraguas la cubrió también. Aquel gesto no la hizo sonrojar pero sí la hicieron sorprenderse positivamente—. No deberías correr bajo la lluvia convaleciente, toma mi paraguas. Lo necesitas más que yo.

—¿Qué...? —balbuceó la morena y tras su titubeo inicial, frunció el ceño, alejándose del paraguas como si de pronto éste tuviera la peste—. No, ¿qué harías tú? ¿Qué harás si te mojas? —preguntó—. Agarrarás una gripe.

Choji se encogió de hombros pero no disimuló su sonrisa tímida.

—Entonces podré comer sopa —dijo. Karui levantó las cejas, anonadada por la respuesta que de alguna manera le atrajo una sonrisa en sus labios—. Si no quieres aceptar mi propuesta, siempre podemos caminar juntos bajo el paraguas. ¿Vas a la Torre?

Karui simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, me queda de camino. Quedé en juntarme con Shikamaru en un rato.

* * *

Shikamaru dio las gracias a la camarera cuando le sirvió el té verde con toques de rosas y jengibre, dejando dos tazas vacías tal como le había pedido. Choji e Ino estarían por llegar y seguramente el temporal los había demorado un poco, pero no le molestaba, ni siquiera podía beber el té que le gustaba porque sentía que se le cerraba la garganta y se le revolvía el estómago.

—Mierda —musitó en silencio, mientras apoyaba la frente entre sus manos, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso y era una sensación desagradable.

El sonido de la puerta y un vendaval que recorrió el pasillo le indicaron que sus compañeros habían llegado al fin. Choji sujetaba el paraguas en la entrada mientras Ino entraba dejando charcos a su paso, y él se sacudió suavemente detrás de ella, dejando el paraguas a un lado de la puerta junto a las demás que habían traído los clientes. Ino se acercó primero, sacándose la chaqueta lila y estrujándose el cabello en tanto se sentó frente a él. Su robusto compañero lo hizo en silencio, acomodándose la barriga para no aventar la mesa a su paso.

—Qué lugar tan lindo escogiste, Shikamaru —saludó Ino mientras servía té en las tazas vacías como toda una geisha y Choji le agradecía suavemente—. Podrías haber extendido la invitación a Sai, sabes lo mal que está con el insomnio.

—Podríamos haber ido a la barbacoa como siempre —dijo Choji un tanto apenado y levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera—. Unos dulces, por favor —le pidió y la muchacha se alejó rauda.

—Lo habría hecho si no te quisiera concentrado —precisó Shikamaru más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado y Choji se encogió de hombros—. Lo lamento —se disculpó, apretando la mandíbula mientras rechinaba los dientes—, he estado con mucho trabajo últimamente.

Ino resopló sin verlo.

—Lo sabemos —respondió ella, soplando la taza vaporosa—. Eres de los pocos que no tiene que hacerlas de civil —dijo—, nosotros dos, en cambio, nos vemos casi todos los días.

—Lo sé —dijo Shikamaru con culpa—, los llamé aquí porque es un asunto del equipo, del InoShikaCho.

Sus dos compañeros abrieron los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre que cada vez se hacía más lejano, más distante en el tiempo. Luego, ambos sonrieron expectantes.

—¿Es una misión? —preguntó Choji más que emocionado.

—¡Por supuesto que debe ser una misión, Choji! ¡Es para eso que existe el InoShikaCho! —respondió rauda la rubia y su compañero se iluminó más que contento. Shikamaru ya se sentía culpable por su reacción errada, ¿qué dirían cuando les diera la negativa?

—No exactamente —contestó encogido de hombros—, pero es algo que los involucra a los dos, indirectamente. —Hizo una pausa bastante larga—. Mierda, no sé cómo empezar…

La felicidad previa desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado presente en la mesa y fue reemplazada por el nerviosismo general. Choji fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

—Vamos, somos amigos de toda la vida, no debería ser tan difícil…

Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos y perdió toda la valentía que había acumulado previamente, desmoronándose frente a sus camaradas.

—Realmente no sé cómo pasó pero lo hizo y ahora tenemos que trabajar como equipo —dijo Shikamaru bastante rápido que aturdió a sus amigos. Luego suspiró, tomó aire y miró hacia la mesa—. Temari está embarazada.

Ino chilló tras dos latidos de corazón y lanzó ambas manos hacia arriba para saltar sobre su asiento antes de poder recuperar el habla y dejar de gritar. Choji, sin embargo, se mantuvo helado, compartiendo los síntomas abrumadores que sentía Shikamaru.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ustedes dos? ¡Parecen como si Shikamaru estuviera enfermo! —dijo Ino al notar las caras largas de los hombres—. Es algo bueno, ¡felicitaciones, Shikamaru! ¡Oh! ¡Seré la tía que le comprará cerveza y le regalará preservativos! ¡Já! ¡Es broma! No me miren así, ¡es broma! Sólo le daré dinero.

—Ino, Ino. Ino —la llamó Choji suavemente mientras ella divagaba del futuro. La rubia lo miró solamente cuando él le cogió el brazo—. ¿No entendiste lo que significa?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó la chica confusa—, significa que Shikamaru será padre, ¿qué más podría significar, par de idiotas?

—Significa que debemos pensar en el nuevo InoShikaCho, el hijo de Shikamaru no puede quedarse sin equipo —precisó Choji con sus hombros abajo, sintiéndose realmente mal. De los tres, era el único que no contaba con una pareja y por lo tanto, no podía atender a la llamada del Nara.

A Ino se le fue todo el color del rostro pero sin llegar al color antinatural de su novio.

—¡Idiota! —lloriqueó Ino, lanzándole la servilleta de tela verde que tenía en las piernas hacia Shikamaru. El estratega ni siquiera intentó detener la agresión y simplemente cerró los ojos ante el golpe de tela. Se merecía eso y mucho más—, ¡no estoy preparada para ser madre! ¡No me siento preparada! —gritó—. ¿Qué pasa si Sai no quiere ser padre? ¿Qué pasa si no quiere esa clase de relación conmigo y se va? —Horrorizada, dejó de hablar y terminó por imaginarse un sinfín de escenarios tristes—. Es…, repugnante ponernos de acuerdo para esto.

Los tres asintieron, sin habla.

Choji, sin embargo, intentó subirles el ánimo a los demás para subir el propio, ¿de dónde conseguiría una chica para formar una familia en tan poco tiempo?

—No pensemos en eso ahora —propuso—, Shikamaru será padre en nueve meses y deberíamos alegrarnos por eso, al menos por hoy. —Luego se volteó a ver a la pálida Ino—. Deberíamos pasar a tu casa por unas flores para la señorita Temari para felicitarla.

Los labios de Ino se curvaron en una sonrisa débil y alzó su taza de té con un leve temblor en su brazo.

—Por el equipo —propuso ella y los tres chocaron sus tazas y se bebieron el contenido hasta la última gota sin respirar.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola! Muchas gracias a los reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior. No tengo mucho tiempo por lo que no nombraré a las chicas que comentaron, pero sepan que las amo :) Espero que este capítulo aplaque un poco la espera(?) Ya decidí que el fic será un ChoKarui, ya que al escribir esto los amé poderosamente. Espero que lo acepten también. Obviamente no dejaré los otros personajes porque amo las historias con muchos focos de atención.

Gracias de antemano a los que lean y no les prometo una actualización temprana, ya que me cuesta demasiado escribir últimamente. See ya!

RP.


	3. Cena para una anoréxica

**Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 3:** _Cena para una anoréxica_

* * *

El Nara maldijo en silencio cuando tropezó en la oscuridad de su casa. Era tarde otra vez, demasiado tarde para su gusto y sin embargo, el trabajo lo había demorado lo suficiente para llegar cerca de la medianoche a su hogar. No había rastros de la extranjera, la cocina estaba limpia y la sala de estar, ordenada; imaginaba lo aburrida que estaría ese día, con un trabajo de media jornada en la diplomacia y una larga tarde sin él. Shikamaru apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo la misma culpabilidad que había sentido con sus compañeros de equipo hacía unas horas atrás.

Al adentrarse en el pasillo comenzó a demorar el paso, percatándose por primera vez en el ramo que llevaba en una mano. Su tropezón le había sacado un par de pétalos pero por lo demás, el ramo de Ino seguía siendo bello. Ni Ino ni Choji lo acompañaron a ver a Temari porque no lo había considerado apropiado, la extranjera seguía sensible con el tema de ser madre y le había hecho prometer que no lo comentarían con nadie al menos por esa semana. Sin embargo, no podría negarle que ya lo había comentado aunque sí podría llevarle el presente que ya tenía en la mano.

Cuando entró a la habitación que ambos compartían, la vio cruzada de piernas sobre la cama, cambiando despreocupadamente la televisión. Ella lo sintió llegar y lo miró en silencio antes de fijarse en el ramo que Shikamaru le llevaba al igual como si llevara un paquete sin importancia. Temari sonrió, apagando la televisión.

—¿Flores? ¿Enserio? —le preguntó con cierta burla. Shikamaru se las extendió y ella las aceptó, oliendo su aroma empañado por la lluvia.

—No son mías —contestó, percatándose enseguida de lo mal que sonaba—, son de Choji e Ino. Por la noticia…, están felices por nosotros. —Pero Temari notaba lo mal que mentía y torció la boca.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad —le dijo al fin—. ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Shikamaru rechinó un tanto los dientes y se recostó sobre una pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ino lloró, dice que no está preparada para ser madre aún.

—Entonces somos dos —contestó rápidamente Temari, con un poco resentimiento que fue percibido por su compañero y que lo sumió en un nuevo torbellino de culpabilidad—. ¿Y Choji?

—Sabes cómo es él —dijo él y Temari miró hacia un lado—, me preocupa…, Ino puede embarazarse si acepta la tradición pero Choji…

—Lo sé, ni siquiera tiene una novia —interrumpió Temari en un arrebato y se levantó de la cama con el ramo de flores en mano, y se encaminó a la salida, camino a la cocina—. Estas flores necesitan agua.

Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada y en todo momento, Temari no le devolvió la suya.

* * *

Sai se acercó con paso firme hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Sakura y Temari, charlando mientras bebían té caliente con unos dulces. Ambas reían hasta un momento antes de que él se parara a un lado de su mesa. Sakura lo miró a los ojos esperando que las saludara pero el chico lo reemplazó con un gesto leve con la cabeza y pasó rápidamente a la pregunta.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar? —cuestionó Sai sin dar más indicios del contexto y Temari se atragantó con un poco de té y terminó con una mano sobre la cara, repeliendo la expulsión de líquido sobre la mesa.

—Lo lamento, Sai, pero no soy yo la que sabe leer la mente sino que tu novia —le dijo con la voz calmada pero con un dejo de enfado—. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Ino —respondió rápidamente y ambas chicas lo miraron extrañadas—. Todos los jueves a esta misma hora almorzamos juntos y recibí el recado de que estaría contigo en el Hospital. Estás aquí y supongo que Ino no está en el Hospital tampoco —explicó con un tono relajado, incoherente con el asunto que acababa de insinuar.

—Bueno, Sai, yo estuve en el Hospital hasta hace una hora atrás —precisó Sakura consultando con su reloj en la muñeca—, no vi a Ino ni la he visto en el día, por lo que no te puedo asegurar que está en el Hospital en este momento porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Oh —exhaló Sai mientras divagaba mirando para un lado—. Quizás exageré —confesó sin una emoción en la voz y Temari se echó a reír sin culpa—. Hace una semana vimos una película donde pasaba algo similar y el protagonista terminaba asesinando a su prometida infiel.

—Cielos… —masculló Temari con suavidad, incapaz de dejar de reír con la situación.

—¿Pensaste que Ino te estaba siendo infiel?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Naruto dijo que debería preocuparme y me pareció una manera apropiada para comenzar a indagar en las emociones que desconozco.

—Pero no estabas asustado en lo absoluto… —intervino Sakura buscando una afirmación o negación a su aseveración.

—No pero debería estarlo, ¿no? —preguntó Sai y tomó asiento a un lado de Sakura cuando ésta palmeó la silla vacía a su izquierda—. Sólo estaba intentando imitar la película para sentir lo que ustedes, la gente común, suelen sentir.

—Mira, Sai, si no te sientes celoso o enfadado no puedes fingir sentirlo, no es así como comenzarás a sentir emociones. De hecho, ¡es excelente que no seas celoso!

—¿Lo es?

—Sí, créeme —afirmó Sakura—, ¿quieres tomar un té con nosotras?

Temari dejó de reírse en silencio para aclararse la voz y permitirse intervenir en la conversación entre los camaradas.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, Sai —le dijo Temari mientras el aludido soplaba su taza de té—, si estabas imitando la película, si Sakura te decía que Ino no estaba en el Hospital como venía en el recado, ¿hubieses llegado al final de la película? ¿La hubieras asesinado por infiel?

—Dios, no, señorita Temari —respondió Sai con genuina sorpresa en la voz—, ¿cómo se le ocurre semejante brutalidad?

—Bueno, viniendo de ti, no se me hace difícil —suspiró ella mientras fingía tomar té y cuando Sai le preguntó si había dicho algo ella simplemente dijo: —No dije nada. —Temari dejó de reírse de él al cabo de un silencio—. Dinos, Sai, ¿cómo está nuestra rubia amiga?

—¿Ino? —preguntó lo obvio mientras se encogía de hombros—, la verdad es que no lo sé. Su último comportamiento me es difícil de entender. Recientemente no he podido encontrarla en su casa ni en la Florería, tampoco ha respondido mis llamadas —comentó con normalidad y las chicas se quedaron pasmadas, aunque Temari podía entrever por qué estaba comportándose así.

—¡Sai! ¿Estás seguro que no sabes lo que le ocurre? —Sakura parecía alarmada, lo que alarmó a su vez a Sai, que notó que debía ponerse emotivo en ese momento—. ¡Dios! No he visto a Ino estos días, ¡quizás qué le esté pasando!

—Quizás está teniendo una mala semana —puntualizó Temari, restándole importancia al tema—, están exagerando seguramente.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Encuéntrala y averigua lo que le ocurre! —le gritó Sakura y Sai tuvo el reflejo de cubrirse la cara esperando un golpe por mera costumbre.

—Sólo déjala tranquila —aconsejó Temari—. Deja que se le pase.

Sai miró a Temari y después a Sakura, y volvió la vista hacia Temari en total mutismo.

—Estoy verdaderamente confundido ahora.

* * *

Choji escribió en el libro de registro el último nombre del extranjero que se había adentrado a la Aldea en aquel día tormentoso. Hacía frío y el viento le congelaba la cara regordeta pero el resto del cuerpo se mantenía caliente gracias a la caseta en la que se encontraba, a un lado de las puertas de la Aldea. No había mucho movimiento ese día por lo que se aburrió enseguida, Tenten había ido a por té a alguna tienda cercana y ya se estaba demorando demasiado.

Dando un bufido de cansancio, se echó para atrás y el asiento crujió un tanto bajo su peso, mientras que la barriga se golpeó ligeramente contra el mesón. Choji masculló, acariciándose la panza sin cariño. Sin duda la confesión de Shikamaru lo había afectado y el tema que permanentemente estaba latente pero oculto, ahora rebrotaba como una frustración. No había duda por qué no tenía una novia teniendo el cuerpo orondo que traía, y paradójicamente lo único que pensaba para pasar su molestosa figura era comiendo. Ya estaba a un paso de enfurecerse consigo mismo cuando escuchó unos pasos chapoteando sobre el barro cercano a la caseta de registro.

—¡Oh! ¡Esta lluvia me tiene harta! —gritoneó Tenten mientras aventaba malamente el paraguas dentro del paraguas y se dejaba caer en el asiento a un lado de Choji mientras daba una sonora exhalación de desgano—. Lo siento, no encontré nada abierto cerca —dijo mostrando sus manos vacías para dar a entender que no traía nada de té con ella—. Quizás nosotros también deberíamos cerrar esta caseta e irnos a casa —dijo con una sonrisa—. Una buena ducha caliente me haría bien…, y una buena comida, ¿no, Choji? Ya me imagino que tienes un banquete esperándote en tu hogar. Tengo en mente unas pastas…, o un postre caliente como un volcán de chocolate… —Tenten cerró los ojos y saboreó el gusto imaginario que tenía en la boca—. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Ya eran las primeras horas de la noche cuando se cumplió el sueño de Tenten y tan opuesto como había predicho ella, ninguna comida caliente lo esperaría en su hogar de soltero. Si bien se había mudado de departamento, seguía viviendo en la cuadra de su familia, por lo que se fue al mercado por su cena imaginando el hogar caliente en el que se encerraría para pasar la tormenta.

Como era su costumbre fue directamente a la sección de carnes y miró por la vitrina los distintos cortes pensando en qué podría comer esa noche. Al agacharse un tanto para leer la etiqueta del fiambre más cercano al suelo, la figura voluminosa de Choji se reflejó en la vitrina de vidrio y como una bofetada en el estómago, las ganas de llenarse de carne fueron débiles comparadas con su deseo de tener una esposa. Irguiéndose y con el semblante totalmente descompuesto, Choji se alejó del pasillo de las carnes y su canasto de compras fue recibiendo una gotera escuálida de comida tontamente elegida. Un par de galletas era lo más contundente que tenía y un agua mineral, lo más insípido.

—Hola, grandulón —lo saludó una voz femenina desde atrás mientras elegía entre las verduras. Choji se volteó torpemente, incómodo con su propio cuerpo, y Karui lo miró extrañada al sentirse una intrusa para con él, como si no debiese hablarle si él no lo hacía primero. Luego escudriñó en su canasto de compras y frunció la boca—. ¿Acaso le compras la cena a una anoréxica?

Que ella le viera las compras lo hizo sentirse muy incómodo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Choji se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Yo…, no sabía qué cenar hoy, señorita Karui —explicó él, cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

Ella no le creyó en lo más mínimo y puso las manos en las caderas cuando lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Estás haciendo una dieta?

—No.

—No pareces muy convencido —precisó ella con un atisbo de risa—. ¿No es tu técnica del Clan usar las calorías para pelear con el enemigo?

—Así es —respondió él con una sonrisa tímida revoloteándole en la boca, se sentía halagado de que Karui recordara sus técnicas.

—¿Entonces dónde están las calorías?

—Yo… —Choji comenzó a balbucear y la extranjera negó con la cabeza.

—Dime la verdad —replicó seria antes de decir—, es porque no sabes cocinar, ¿no?

La perplejidad embargó al Akimichi que no pudo responder enseguida pero Karui lo tomó como una afirmación a su aseveración, por lo que Choji no hizo más que asentir. Al menos era más digno que decir que estaba avergonzado de su figura.

—Un hombre tan grande que no sabe cocinar —suspiró la morena mientras retomaba su camino—, ¿es que sólo sabes hacer sopa?

—No…, sé hacer algunas otras cosas —dijo él, sonriendo tontamente aun cuando Karui no lo estuviera viendo de vuelta. Choji tuvo el instinto de seguirla pero cuando se perdió en el pasillo las ganas se esfumaron como la extranjera.

El Akimichi miró su canasto y dejó desordenadamente los productos que sabía no comería a menos que no hubiera nada más, y se decidió a comenzar otra vez a elegir su cena, ahora más genuinamente consigo mismo que antes. Al menos había una chica en todo el mercado que veía incoherente su decisión de comer como lo haría Ino en una crisis nerviosa alimenticia.

—¡Oye! —le llamó Karui reapareciendo en el pasillo, con las manos llenas de calorías en forma de un trozo de carne, unas verduras para condimentar y un par de kilos de arroz—. Ahora escúchame bien porque no tengo paciencia para explicar las cosas dos veces… —le advirtió la morena antes de comenzar a darle el paso a paso de un plato condimentado y picante de su tierra natal, ella le aseguró que era lo más delicioso que se le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y Choji le dio las gracias por ser tan considerada. Karui lo maldijo por ser tan amable y siguió explicándole la receta mientras el grandote se perdía entre las palabras de ella, no había habido un gesto tan amable para con él como había hecho ella con respecto a su figura.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** ¡Salieron filtradas las fechas de nacimiento de los niños! ¿Y saben qué? Chocho nació antes que Shikadai e Inojin jaja tengo que arreglar ese detalle(?) haremos que Chocho sea prematura jaja Pero tenemos que apurarnos con el ChoKarui, hay que embarazarla ahora ya! xD

Bien, esta vez me embarqué en el ShikaTema que le temo pero le amo, me cuesta un montón pero más el NaruHina, pero lo juro, lo haré sea como sea jajaja Temari me cae bien y no sé por qué pero amo que interactúe con Sai, creo que son un combo gracioso jaja Y Sakura y Tenten, ya las abordaré como se lo merecen... Sólo debo embarazar a Karui para escribirlas tranquilas. Díganme, ¿a quién más falta por escribir en problemas? Creo que no estoy olvidando a nadie...

Eso es todo, amigos, esperen la próxima actualización que vendrá para la glaciación(?!)

Besos, RP.


	4. El trabajólico, el maniquí y la voyerist

**Capítulo 4:** "El trabajólico, el maniquí y la voyerista"

* * *

La tarjeta era enorme y de un papel grueso y suave. Tenía un borde decorado con dorado y los nombres de los novios más vistosos que las demás palabras que los invitaban a la solemne boda de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga y la promesa rubia de la aldea. Shikamaru le había entregado personalmente la invitación cuando quedaron para almorzar en el puesto de ramen con Choji.

—Un plato regular —dijo el señor Ichiraku mientras extendía el bowl a Shikamaru y éste le daba las gracias—. Y un plato extra grande para ti —dijo cuando le tocó el turno al Akimichi, quien dejó la invitación a un lado con una sonrisa al tener el plato caliente frente a él—. Provecho.

—Ya estaba preguntándome por qué me habías invitado aquí y no a la barbacoa como siempre, Shikamaru —dijo Choji mientras sorbía fideos con sopa caliente. El Nara hizo una mueca.

—Temari dijo que era malo para la salud comer tanta carne roja —contestó, indiferente—, además me pareció coherente con las nuevas noticias —dijo apuntando con la mirada la invitación de Choji que descansaba sobre la mesa entre los dos, con el peligro inminente de ser manchada con sopa—. Kakashi me aseguró que hará lo posible para que todos los invitados estemos libres para la boda.

—Qué bien —respondió el grandulón, tragando una gran cantidad de fideos de una vez.

Shikamaru sonrió para sí mirando hacia su plato y separó los palillos de madera para, recién, comenzar a comer.

—Pareces…, feliz —puntualizó Shikamaru, algo vacilante.

—Lo soy —dijo—, siempre lo he sido —aseguró Choji, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con rapidez para prestarle la atención a Shikamaru que le había estado negando, ocupado comiéndose la mitad de su plato de ramen como si jamás hubiera comido antes.

—He estado preocupado por ti últimamente, después de… —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, algo culpable—, ya sabes… —«El hecho de que Shikamaru será padre», pensó Choji, adivinando sin problemas las preocupaciones de su mejor amigo—. Lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz, al diablo con la tradición. Lo mismo va para Ino… Ninguno de los tres ha tomado bien la noticia.

—Soy feliz; Ino, en cambio, está enloqueciendo. —Aquello hizo reír a los hombres con suavidad. Nadie había visto a Ino en los últimos días y solo ellos dos, incluyendo Temari, sabían de lo que estaba huyendo—. Pero creo que tú, de los tres, es el que está tomando peor la noticia…, no te preocupes por mí, estoy contento con cosas simples —dijo Choji con una sonrisa amable—. Ya me conoces. Cosas como un buen plato de comida en el estómago, una conversación contigo…, que mis amigos estén felices me hacen feliz. Y soy feliz de que vayas a ser padre.

Shikamaru pareció un tanto aliviado.

—Solo…, no quiero obligarlos a hacer nada. Especialmente a ti.

—No te preocupes —aseguró el Akimichi con una sonrisa que achicó sus ojos. Luego se volteó al señor Ichiraku que intentaba no escuchar la conversación privada sin poder evitarlo—. Otro plato igual, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Pero Shikamaru no tenía tantas de comer como su mejor amigo, y se dedicó a revolver sus fideos en su sopa con los palillos hasta que estuvieron tibios. Choji tuvo que terminar su segundo plato para notar lo lúgubre que estaba Shikamaru, respondiéndole con monosílabos y no dando mayores comentarios. Fue obvio entonces que algo le estaba pasando, al menos para Choji.

—Acaso…, ¿pasa algo?

Shikamaru frunció los labios un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar su plato al que le había comido mucho menos de la mitad, estaba casi como se lo habían entregado.

—Es el trabajo —dijo de inmediato, sin parecer muy convencido—, jamás he sido bueno trabajando —bromeó aunque fuera una mentira, Shikamaru era bueno en lo que hacía—. Pero llego demasiado tarde a casa.

Choji frunció los labios, imaginando a qué se refería Shikamaru con su problema con llegar tarde a dormir.

—¿La señorita Temari se molesta contigo?

Shikamaru se rio de una forma penosa, una mezcla de burla con tristeza.

—Me gustaría que lo hiciera —respondió, sonando abatido—. Quisiera que me gritara y me golpeara, pero ella no dice nada. Ahora que está… —hizo una pausa, Shikamaru aún no tenía asumido la noticia y él pensaba que no lo haría hasta que a ella se le comenzara a notar el vientre—. Las cosas empeoraron, al menos eso siento.

—Entonces por qué no hablarlo, quizás no lo dice para no estresarte… —divagó el robusto, algo incómodo tratando con un tema que él no había tenido que lidiar jamás. En ese momento llegó el señor Ichiraku con un pequeño plato con galletas saladas, una especie de postre después del ramen, y los dos se quedaron callados mientras duró la intervención del cocinero.

Shikamaru dio las gracias y alejó el plato de sí mismo para acercarlo a Choji.

—Toma el mío, yo no tengo apetito. —Choji asintió en silencio pero no se atrevió a comer mientras su amigo estuviera en medio de su confesión. Luego de una pequeña pausa, Shikamaru decidió continuar—. He querido hablar con ella estos últimos días pero no he tenido el valor —dijo y nuevamente rio penosamente—, supongo que no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya están. Con la noticia del…

—Bebé —dijo Choji cuando Shikamaru no fue capaz de decir esa inocente palabra.

—Sé que ella ha estado saliendo con las chicas pero… —Shikamaru frunció los labios—, no es lo mismo. Temari no debería estar pasando por esto sola.

Choji quedó sin palabras, se encogió de hombros y tomó las galletas saladas con un puño y se las metió a la boca. Se sentía aún más incómodo y nervioso que antes.

—Deberías invitarla a almorzar en vez de salir conmigo. Ya te lo dije, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de mí, estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa queda—. Pasa tiempo con ella, Shikamaru. No deberías huir de ella.

—Lo sé.

Tras una hora de almuerzo, Shikamaru tuvo que irse para volver al trabajo y pagó la cuenta de Choji por más que éste le dijera que no era necesario. Se despidieron con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda, y el Akimichi miró al estratega marcharse a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Ino pegó el grito de su vida cuando vio una figura oscura mirarla por el tragaluz.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó con el corazón saliéndose por las costillas y Sai se bajó del tragaluz con suavidad. Casi no hacía ningún ruido, quizás cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola.

—Lo lamento, bonita —le dijo sin sonar del todo arrepentido. Llevaba su ropa negra ajustada, ya había dejado la costumbre de mostrar el vientre y lucía más tétrico de lo normal—. Ha sido muy difícil encontrarte, me tomó un tiempo rastrearte sin ser… —Sai se puso la mano bajo el mentón, buscando la palabra que describiera a la perfección su acción.

—¿Sicópata? —siguió Ino, dándose la vuelta para calmar su corazón agitado al recostar su torso, antebrazos y cabeza sobre la mesa de la morgue.

—No era lo que quería decir —dijo él—, pero podríamos decir que sí. —Ino se rio con ironía—. Una flor no debería estar bajo tierra. —Se encontraban en el piso subterráneo y la luz venía principalmente desde las lámparas artificiales en las paredes.

Ino se sonrojó.

—Eso fue muy lindo —suspiró la rubia y Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo hice una metáfora de ti siendo florista y la morgue —explicó—. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó el pálido sin hacer una pausa en el momento de ternura que recién habían vivido simplemente porque no lo notó, y la florista se puso a la defensiva otra vez—. Según Sakura me estás evitando.

—¿Hablaste con Sakura sobre nosotros? —Ino sonaba ofuscada.

Sai percibió que había habido una mala maniobra de parte de él y rebobinó sus memorias para entender el por qué, y como siempre le pasaba, no encontraba nada malo en lo que decía o hacía.

—Sakura es nuestra amiga, ¿no es natural compartir nuestros problemas con los amigos para escuchar sus opiniones y consejos, y así poder solucionarlos?

—¡No lo sé, Sai! —exclamó Ino con un tono sarcástico que Sai no notó—. ¿Tenemos problemas? —De nuevo aquella exclamación gritada, áspera y sarcástica.

—Eso es lo que quiero descubrir, Ino. Por eso te busqué para preguntártelo, según Sakura estás teniendo un problema que no es un problema para ella porque eres histérica. Y la señorita Temari dijo que no debería preguntarte porque seguramente no es nada.

—¡Quizás mi mejor amiga deba ser Temari y no Sakura! —gritó ella para luego bufar enfadada y Sai se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Tras un silencio, el pálido puso su dedo más profundo en la herida supurante y sentimental de Ino.

—Estoy percibiendo que estás enojada, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—¡Eres un tonto! —le gritó en la cara y sus mejillas se enrojecieron—. ¡A veces actúas como un maniquí sin corazón! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo odio eso!

—No soy un maniquí y estoy bastante seguro que tengo un corazón.

—¡Figurativamente!

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Otro bufido de Ino y se quedó callada pero no dejó de mirarlo furiosa y terminó por cruzarse de brazos. La expresión de Sai no cambió ningún ápice.

—¿Cómo es estar enojado? He deseado sentirlo hace días, Naruto me ha dicho que debería experimentarlo y que no entiende por qué no me ha pasado siendo tu novio. Dijo que también debería haberme estresado… —Un grito lo acalló y Sai abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque, otra vez, no comprendía cómo la situación se le había ido de las manos.

Ino se volteó hacia la despensa de la habitación de la morgue y le aventó cuencos vacíos, tijeras y cajas llenas de jeringas que Sai logró esquivar con facilidad, y pronto un uniformado entró por la puerta invitado por el desorden. El recién llegado miró la situación sin interferir porque era una escena rara de ver, era sabido que eran novios y era sorprendente que tuvieran momentos violentos.

—Ino, sabes que esquivaré todo lo que me lances y sólo consigues romper propiedad de la aldea.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó y la rubia se dirigió al uniformado con rapidez—. ¡Échelo! ¡No quiero verlo aquí!

Sai se dejó de mover cuando los proyectiles cesaron y miró a su novia con sorpresa, luego miró al uniformado y terminó por volver la vista a Ino. El uniformado hizo lo mismo y sabiendo que Sai perteneció a la Raíz, no tuvo deseos de entrometerse.

—Señor…, por favor, le pediré que se retire.

Sai acató cabizbajo y se alejó por el pasillo pensando que debería decirle algo a Ino antes de marcharse. El uniformado caminó junto a él para asegurarse que cruzara la entrada principal, con el deseo interno que no volviera para no tener que enfrentarse con Sai. Sin embargo, el pálido lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero la mirada confusa.

—¿Cómo es estar enojado?

* * *

Tenten volvía a su casa en las primeras horas de la noche, cansada y aburrida, por lo que no vio como mala idea dar una vuelta larga por el parque. Se había quitado los tacones porque sonaban demasiado sobre el camino de piedra y seguía teniendo la necesidad de ser sigilosa en tiempos de paz. Las plantas de sus pies apenas arrancaban sonidos de los adoquines y rápidamente eran alejados por el viento que pululaba entre el pedazo de bosque que era el parque.

Aquella fue la razón por la que Tenten fue capaz de captar la conversación que en otra situación habría obviado.

«—¿Quién se detiene a conversar en medio de los árboles en una noche tan cerrada como ésta? —pensó ella con algo de burla—. No soy una voyerista —se dijo a sí misma al dedicarse a buscar de dónde provenían las voces.

— _Por supuesto que estoy segura_ —dijo la voz femenina—, _¿no te hace feliz la noticia?_ —continuó ella y Tenten, sin verla, supo que al menos ella era feliz. El hombre simplemente gruñó sin sonar enojado y ella rio—. _¿Quieres sentirlo?_

Siguieron la conversación sin notar que Tenten caminaba silenciosamente hacia el camino imaginario entre los árboles, por donde la pareja se había alejado de los adoquines y de la vista de los demás transeúntes.

Tenten alargó el cuello por el pasadizo natural de ramas y lo que la luz de la luna le mostró fue a la pareja en una escala de azules y blancos, ella mucho más baja que él. Tenten pensó que debería retirarse antes de ser descubierta.

— _Alguien nos ha visto_ —murmuró la voz profunda de él y la chica ladeó la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde estaba la chica de los moños, que rápidamente salió del lugar con el corazón latiéndole rápido.

La imagen de la chica se le quedó grabada en la retina de Tenten mientras huía y aunque llegó a estar muy lejos del parque, Tenten no estuvo contenta por la distancia que había logrado poner entre ella y la pareja. Con la respiración profunda y rápida, la chica se detuvo cuando le fue difícil respirar y se acercó velozmente una esquina para vomitar como hacía últimamente. La tos que le produjo su malestar alertó a un conocido.

—¿Tenten? —la llamó la extranjera de tono áspero. La aludida se volteó hacia Karui como si la hubiera pillado en medio de un crimen y sufrió un mareo—. Tonta, es mejor que te sientes.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, viéndose completamente opuesta a su dicho. Karui chasqueó la lengua y buscó en la bolsa de papel que traía en un brazo. Le acercó a la boca un trozo de chocolate y Tenten apartó la cabeza cuando el olor le llegó a la nariz—. No quiero.

—Cómetelo —le ordenó la morena—, te ayudará a no desmayarte —explicó y tras unos titubeos, Tenten mordió el chocolate con un poco de asco—. Te llevo a tu casa.

—Estoy bien, en serio —le dijo y Karui se largó a reír con burla—. Sólo estoy enferma del estómago, algo me cayó pésimo…

—¿Estás segura de que no estás embarazada?

—¡Dios, no! —Tenten se levantó de un salto y su vista se oscureció por un momento—. ¿Tú también? ¿Fue Ino la que te contó el chisme?

—¿Qué? No —respondió la extranjera algo enojada—, odio los chismes. Fue sólo una maldita pregunta.

La valentía de Tenten desapareció en tanto la fuerza del mareo amainó y recordó el miedo que le tenía a Karui.

—Perdón, pensé que… —tartamudeó—, no importa…, señorita Karui. Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así.

Karui simplemente chasqueó la lengua e hizo el ademán de retirarse, y Tenten entró en pánico. Si no podía lidiar con Karui en su estado normal, menos podría acercársele si estaba molesta con ella.

—¿Estás haciendo una cena especial? —preguntó Tenten, apuntando su bolsa y la lengua torpe. Karui miró su bolsa y la ocultó un poco, como si no quisiera que la descubrieran. Si su piel no fuera tan oscura, quizás Tenten habría notado un sonrojo sutil.

—No —respondió raudamente y tan pronto como quedó sin palabras, Karui intentó parecer calmada—. En mi país no tenemos alimentos así.

—Oh.

—Ya sabes, por el desierto.

—Ah. —Tenten sonrió sintiéndose un tanto más tranquila y superior al no ser la nerviosa por una vez—. ¿Sabes? Conozco a un amigo que podría enseñarte ingredientes y recetas. Es Choji, lo conoces, ¿verdad? Es un excelente cocinero aunque más en la teoría que en la práctica —rio.

Pero a Karui eso no le hacía sentido y se puso seria en el acto.

—¿El grandote? —Tenten asintió—. No sabe cocinar.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Como Karui no respondió, Tenten continuó—. Es Choji, ¿el gordito? Sí, el mismo. Ama la comida, por supuesto que sabe cocinar y todo sobre…, tú sabes, la comida.

—Ah.

Karui y Tenten comenzaron a caminar al unísono, como si se hubieran leído la mente y acordaron telepáticamente que Tenten acompañaría a la extranjera al menos a la puerta de su casa. Estuvieron un rato calladas, cada una pensando en lo propio hasta que Karui gruñó.

—¿Qué era lo que hacías antes?

Tenten resopló.

—Escuché algo. Fue sin querer. Digo, ellos eran los que estaban hablando de cosas privadas en medio del parque cuando pasé. Quizás hice mal en acercarme pero… —Tenten se calló en tanto notó lo rápido que vomitaba las palabras, tal como vomitaba todo lo que comía—. ¿Sabes? Quizás sí estoy embarazada porque un intruso entró por mi ventana y me hizo el amor sin que me diera cuenta mientras dormía.

Karui rio con ganas aunque a Tenten le pareció una risa un tanto macabra.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? —dijo—, ¿un intruso? Debe tenerla muy pequeña si no notaste que te hacía el amor —bromeó y la chica de los moños se turbó por esa nueva faceta de Karui—. Hablando en serio, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? ¿Información clasificada? ¿Acaso hay aldeas que se quieren levantar en contra de otras? —Se interrumpió a sí misma al imaginarse un escenario peor—. ¿Es mi aldea la traicionera?

—No…, digo, es una tontería. No sé ni siquiera por qué me preocupo si simplemente es un chisme. —Pero sí lo sabía—. Supongo que es grave el hecho de que escuché algo privado de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ese maldito —escupió Karui—, no sé cómo lo aceptaron después de todo lo que hizo. Yo jamás olvidaré lo que hizo con mi maestro —aseguró ella, aunque Tenten sabía que su rencor solamente daba para odio y ninguna acción en concreto—. ¿Acaso él se quiere revelar otra vez? No me sorprendería…

—No, para nada… —dijo Tenten—. Escuché que tendrá un hijo con Sakura.

Karui paró en seco y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Es eso lo que te tenía preocupada?

—Osea, sí…, pero nada más porque me han visto espiarlos —explicó—, Sakura me vio…, así que si eso se llega a saber, será a la primera que me culpen.

Karui chasqueó la lengua.

—De mí no se sabrá.

—Señorita Karui, ¿puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa? No quiero estar sola esta noche.

—¿Estás preocupada porque Sasuke Uchiha te venga a cortar la lengua? —bromeó amargamente Karui y Tenten apenas pudo sonreír, el malestar la estaba mareando otra vez.

—Ahora que te dije lo que vi, también te la cortará a ti.

Ambas rieron suavemente.

—¿Segura que no estás embarazada? —preguntó Karui con un tono de broma y Tenten frunció el ceño.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé —confesó con los hombros caídos—. Pensaba visitar a Sakura para que me hiciera exámenes. Ya dejé de confiar en mí —dijo.

—Será del intruso entonces.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Esta vez de degradaré de Autorísima a sólo Autora porque no me siento feliz con el capítulo pero ya colapsé y quiero subirlo jajaja La escena que encuentro extraña es la de Tenten con Karui, supongo que quise amigarlas(?) y tenía la idea de que ella espiara a Sakura con Sasuke... No sé, espero poder volver a ser graciosa porque la escena de Shikamaru y Choji se me hizo muy tristona jajaja ¿qué me ha pasado? x'D

Besotes, espero que no les haya aburrido tanto, RP.


	5. Un gigante gentil

**Capítulo 5 : Un gigante gentil**

* * *

Ino entró en pánico cuando nadie contestó la puerta. Frunciendo los labios, ella tocó una vez más esperando que Sai no hubiese escuchado el primer llamado pero sus esperanzas fueron simplemente una desilusión tardía. Él no estaba en su pequeño departamento esa tarde y cabizbaja, dejó el ramo de flores azules y violetas que había preparado para él en el suelo, con el limpiapiés como su colchón. Sai no era tonto, sabría que aquel regalo provenía de ella y sabría también que se estaba disculpando con él por ser tan idiota y violenta.

Con un poco de suerte, él no se sentiría afligido por su conducta y sería tan ingenuo como siempre con respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Soy una tonta… —murmuró para sí y se sumergió en el torrente de personas que deambulaban a esas horas en la calle, aprovechando el buen clima que estaban teniendo. Tan ensimismada como estaba, no se detuvo a escuchar el martilleo que provenía en las construcciones cercanas, los serruchos contra la madera y el incesante griterío de órdenes que los maestros constructores daban a sus aprendices para aprovechar la última hora de luz para avanzar en las reconstrucciones paradas por el invierno—. ¡Eso es!

Esperanzada, Ino corrió entre las calles guiándose por el sonido. El armazón de madera le fue difícil de encontrar y tuvo que subirse a un tejado para lograrlo. Al llegar ahí, gritó el nombre de su novio y un sinfín de caras desconocidos respondieron a su llamado. Ino carraspeó sin comprender esa imagen y una cara conocida surgió entre la confusión.

—¡Rubia! —gritó Kiba con un casco sobre la cabeza y unos guantes de seguridad en sus manos—. Me temo que sólo me encontrarás a mí ahora. ¿Ya lo cansaste y decidió huir? —Ino gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ante tal comentario—. Sólo bromeo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Sai? —preguntó mañosa y Kiba jugueteó con un martillo en el aire, como si estuviera aburrido.

—Fue suertudo, Kakashi lo mandó a una misión fuera de la villa —explicó y la cara de Ino empalideció aún más arrepentida—. Descuida, dijo que no te había podido ubicar y me pidió que te avisara pero pensaba hacerlo en la noche.

—¡Kiba!

—¿Qué? Ya lo sabes. De nada.

Para sorpresa de Kiba, la rubia no hizo más que sonreír y no hubo insultos para él. Lo que él no sabía era que para Ino eso significaba que Sai no estaba enfadado con ella y todo seguía igual que siempre.

—Ahora que estás sola, ¿quieres salir por unas cervezas esta noche, rubia? —propuso Kiba con una sonrisa mordaz—. Kankuro está en la villa, seremos los tres —aseguró y movió las cejas, insinuante.

—Pensé que tenías novia —respondió, pícara.

—Adiós, rubia —rio Kiba haciendo un gesto de despedida con su casco y volvió a hacerlas de constructor en reemplazo de Sai.

* * *

Shikamaru se sintió extraño cuando entró a su residencia aún de día y por supuesto que Temari no estaba esperándolo, por lo que cuando entró a la sala de estar, ni ella ni su hermano pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

Su cuñado habría llegado ese mismo día, lo sabía porque Kakashi se lo había mencionado y comprobó con horror que Temari misma se lo había comentado antes, pero había sido de noche cuando él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por el cansancio. La extranjera lo saludó con una sonrisa genuina y Kankuro se levantó del suelo para saludarlo con un abrazo.

—Pensé que no te aparecerías hasta la noche —le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—, ¿cómo es que te dejaron salir tan temprano?

—Pedí permiso —admitió con las manos en los bolsillos y encogido de hombros.

—Ah, sí. Temari ya me ha comentado que estás trabajando demasiado —dijo Kankuro con las manos bajo las axilas y Temari aprovechó el momento para recoger las tazas de té ya bebidas por ella y su hermano. Shikamaru la detuvo en cuanto ella estuvo hincada antes de levantarse con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Yo lo hago, no te levantes —le pidió algo culposo y Temari chasqueó la lengua haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

—Siéntate, Shikamaru. Yo puedo con esto. —Temari se fue para la cocina sin que él pudiera atajarla y Kankuro se rio a carcajadas mientras tomaba asiento otra vez. El comentario de ella y la reacción de su cuñado lo hicieron presumir que Temari no hablaba con él sobre su nueva condición.

Al sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa de centro, entre los hermanos, compuso su actitud para que el extranjero no notara su miserable estado actual. Al menos Temari no lo tomaba como algo malo pero su indiferencia para con sus culpas lo hacían sentir peor, ningún grito ni reproche, tal como en el pasado le hubiesen gustado ahora lo atormentaban.

—¿Te quedarás para la boda de Naruto? —le preguntó al tomar una de las galletas que puso Temari al volver de la cocina. Kankuro hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo vine de pasada, como estaba cerca de la villa vine a ver a mi hermana —explicó él—, por más que me gustaría tengo que estar en casa para esa fecha. Gaara vendrá, de eso estoy seguro.

—Ah, es una lástima.

—Esa boda me parece sospechosa —dijo Kankuro con una mueca detectivezca—, nadie se casa tan rápido. Ustedes han estado juntos como por siempre y aún no están casados. La chica Hyuuga debe estar preñada, apuesto lo que sea que es así.

—Pero nosotros no somos como el resto, no puedes compararnos —rio su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice con el estratega y el Nara se sonrió inmediatamente, sintiéndose enormemente halagado.

Kankuro, sin embargo, no se sintió aludido por ese hecho.

—Ya verán que tengo razón —afirmó otra vez, tomando una galleta—. Esta noche saldré, ¿qué te parece acompañarnos, Shikamaru? Quizás así dejas de ser tan miserablemente infeliz —dijo con sarcasmo, aunque estuviera en lo cierto, no lo decía en serio—. Temari es una aburrida y no me quiere acompañar. Dice que no quiere ir si voy sólo con Kiba, le dije que invitara a Ino para que aceptara…

—Y ella no va, así que yo no iré —repuso Temari cabizbaja y Shikamaru la miró de reojo, pensando en que la verdadera razón de su negativa sería su embarazo. Sería demasiado obvia si elegía no beber en una taberna.

—Lo siento, Kankuro, pero esta vez paso —le dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa perezosa—, tengo planeado dormir esta noche.

Kankuro se puso a reír.

—¡Vaya! Cómo te tienen amaestrado, Nara.

* * *

—Pensé que podrías ir conmigo…, a la boda de Naruto y Hinata —dijo Choji algo cohibido y Karui torció una sonrisa ante su sonrojo, le parecía gracioso que aquel hombre de gran porte y capacidad destructora fuera tan tímido con ella—. No pasa nada si no quieres, en serio —aseguró cuando ella tardó en responder pero Karui negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó la morena, sintiéndose terrible por estar provocando su timidez de esa manera pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Como amigos. Iríamos sólo como amigos —precisó Choji, arrepintiéndose de haberla invitado por sus evasivas. Karui decidió que era suficiente de bromas.

—Bueno, creo que antes de pedirme acompañarte a una boda, primero debes invitarme a salir al menos una vez antes, ¿no crees? —dijo Karui poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. ¿Qué te parece salir a comer ahora? Creo que unos tragos me harían bien ahora —propuso ella golpeándole uno de sus brazos con un puño gentil y él comenzó a reír nervioso. Si Choji trataba de recordar su vida pasada, no había una cita en su memoria.

—Está bien.

Karui sonrió ampliamente al ponerse a caminar sin tener claro un rumbo exacto, simplemente se había puesto a caminar y Choji la siguió detrás, todavía retorciéndose por la mezcla de nervios, sorpresa y felicidad.

—¿Dónde se te apetece ir? No sé qué me gustaría comer en estos momentos —dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados, en realidad no tenía hambre como para pensar en algo—. Tú deberías elegir, grandote —repuso la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás y Choji se encogió de hombros, pensándolo mejor, a Choji le daba pudor comer en frente de ella. No quería espantarla con sus comidas abundantes y calóricas.

—Yo… —dijo él, incapaz de seguir hablando y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio sus pies, sólo su barriga redonda—. Quizás tú deberías elegir, yo como cualquier cosa —explicó él avergonzado y ella rio.

—Por favor, sorpréndeme

Cuando Choji entró al local escogido se sintió completamente ajeno a ese ambiente y se preguntó por qué no la llevó a la barbacoa como había sido su primer impulso. La reacción de Karui, sin embargo, lo hizo sonreír al verla revolotear entre las mesas para buscar el lugar perfecto entre el ventanal y las peceras. Finalmente, la extrajera decidió sentarse en la barra frente a la banda móvil en la que desfilaban las preparaciones antes de llevarlas a sus respectivas mesas.

—Ni siquiera sé si me gusta el pescado —afirmó ella emocionada—. Una cerveza, por favor —le dijo al camarero y luego miró al chico robusto a su lado—. ¿Lo mismo?

—Sí.

Choji no le quiso decir que el pescado iba mejor con vino blanco porque a él mismo no le molestaba mezclar de todo al comer.

En tanto Karui dio un sorbo a su cerveza rubia, se volcó en la carta para decidir qué era lo que iría a pedir. Cuando todo se le hizo desconocido, levantó las pupilas doradas para escudriñar en lo que estaría pidiendo su acompañante con la intención de copiarle el plato. Pero Choji no estaba acostumbrado a los productos del mar por lo que le fue difícil decidirse y viendo el tamaño de los platos que aparecían desfilando frente a ellos, pensó que difícilmente lograrían llenarlo.

—Quizás deberíamos probar varios platos a la vez —propuso él y Karui decidió que era la mejor idea de todas.

—Lo único que no quiero comer es pulpo.

Tuvieron tres platos entre ellos y como ya había comprobado Choji antes, eran todas porciones relativamente pequeñas, pero él no dejó que aquel inconveniente se le reflejara en la cara porque no quería lucir mal frente a ella tan rápido. Al principio su estómago resistió bien el ritmo lento pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a rugir enfadada por su intento de galantería. Karui era buena hablando y no comía tanto para no dejar de hablar, pero sí era buena bebiendo y se vieron pidiendo nuevas bebidas al cabo del tercer plato.

—Debes probar esto —exclamó ella con el bocado aún en la boca y tomó la porción que le correspondía al Akimichi para darle de comer con sus palillos. Choji comió un tanto temeroso y sonrió un tanto sonrojado, Karui le sonrió de vuelta más efusiva que cualquier otra vez que le había sonreído antes. Luego ella suspiró—. Ya no tengo hambre, cómete lo demás por mí, ¿sí?

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella pidiendo otro plato para él—, yo no soy la que necesita una dieta calórica para mantener mi fuerza —explicó un tanto coqueta y Choji pensó que estaba imaginando esa atención de parte de la extranjera—. Entonces… —comenzó a hablar y tomó la jarra de cerveza y lo miró a los ojos—, como Akimichi puedes hacer crecer cualquier parte de tu cuerpo.

—Cualquiera —afirmó Choji antes de caer en cuenta del doble sentido que se imprimía en la conversación. Karui rio con malicia antes de seguir.

—Quizás si fuera Akimichi podría hacer crecer mis pechos —dijo Karui mientras se miraba el busto y Choji se atragantó por la incomodidad. El chico robusto tomó la jarra de cerveza para ocultar su nerviosismo pero fue inútil para pasar desapercibido por Karui—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tímido! —rio ella un tanto enternecida y Choji miró hacia un lado—. Ya no somos niños, ¿sabes? —le dijo con una voz aterciopelada y le ardieron las puntas de las orejas—. Además eres compañero de equipo de Ino, deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de charlas —continuó, de vuelta a su normalidad y Choji se calmó un tanto.

—Lo hace todo el tiempo —respondió él y aunque tuviera los hombros encogidos, seguía siendo más alta que ella—, pero ella es Ino, la conozco desde que somos niños. Es como mi hermana. —Choji hizo una pausa—. Tú eres distinta.

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy tu hermanita —aseguró ella, apoyando su mejilla en una mano para mirarlo de esa manera—. Apuesto la cena que muchas chicas están detrás de ti por esa habilidad —continuó ella con la mirada almendrada.

—La verdad es que no —aseguró, acalorado y Karui volvió a reír.

—Quizás todavía no se percatan de ese detalle —dijo ella—. Al menos te ganaste la cena —repuso después pidiendo la cuenta.

—Por favor, yo la pago —dijo Choji un tanto alarmado, después de todo habían sido muchos platos por más que no lo sintiera. Karui sonrió ante su gesto y recostó su cara sobre el dorso de la mano, como si estuviera adormecida.

—Entonces deja comprarte el postre —rebatió ella nuevamente con ese tono lascivo que lo hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas y rio.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora: ** ¡Hola! Antes de prepararme para ver Game of Thrones pude completar el capítulo 5 :D lo bueno es que estoy super emocionada escribiendo, de hecho tengo mucho escrito en el capítulo 6 o 7, aun no lo tengo claro jaja creo que va más para un 7 que el 6 porque es después de la boda y no puedo hacerlo tan rápido. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me sorprende el rumbo romántico que va tomando la historia, en particular yo no me considero romántica, de hecho aplasté la cursilería de mi novio a tal punto que ya no lo es jajajaja fue una terapia de shock(?) Pero en lectura soy muy romántica, absurdamente.

Quería escribir más de Ino pero no me fue posible pensar en algo más, ya saben, mi OTP de los OTPs es el SaiIno, pero necesito más inspiración para ellos... ¿Alguna película romántica que me puedan recomendar? By the way me prestarán el libro de Yo antes de ti, así que espero estar recargadísima luego de eso jaja como va la historia, podría extenderla hasta que me aburra xD Preparense para más fluff y todo jajajaja

Lo del Shikatema es el tema más angst del mundo por lo que me obligué a escribirlos para salir de eso, según yo, son los miedos de Shikamaru por su culpabilidad por dejar tan sola a Temari en su nueva etapa, nada más, no es que no quiera ser padre jaja cuando sepa que ella está bien con su trabajo será un futuro padre feliz :)

Y finalmente, el Chorui está en un camino más rápido porque Karui está hablando en doble sentido y ya tuvieron una cita jaja Me encanta que ella sea un poco maliciosa y lo haga sentir cohibido con sus respuestas jaja y sobretodo manejar el tema del sobrepeso de Choji :) Nunca lo critica, sino que lo acompaña jaja

Muchas gracias por las lectoras que me siguen a pesar de mis actualizaciones poco frecuentes (y por el pm que me llegó felicitándome por la historia, ¡gracias!) son muy lindas con sus palabras y sus comentarios sobre las escenas jaja Espero aprovechar esta inspiración para actualizar más seguido :D

Besotes amorosos y babosos, RP.


	6. Paloma mensajera

**Capítulo 6** :

" _Paloma mensajera_ "

* * *

Sakura entró a la habitación que los funcionarios del Hospital usaban para el descanso y se sorprendió de ver a Ino ahí, durmiendo sobre un escritorio como si hubiese colapsado por el sueño mientras hacía papeleo. Con un meneo en la cabeza fue a la cafetera y la programó para un café sin cafeína, mucha espuma y perfumada con vainilla y canela. Dejó su taza bajo donde saldría el chorro de café y se volteó hacia el escritorio de Ino para sacudirla suavemente.

—¿Ino? —la llamó y la rubia no se inmutó. Sakura decidió dejarla descansar puesto que era obvio que estaba muy fatigada.

Sakura, suspirando, se volteó para concentrarse en la taza de café que estaba mezclando en la máquina y en ese momento, su amiga de la infancia se levantó del escritorio haciendo un gran alboroto. Era como si se hubiera quedado sin aire y su cuerpo la hubiera obligado despertar para poder respirar otra vez.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Ino cuando la descubrió en la habitación y se tomó la cabeza como si se la hubiese golpeado pero en realidad, era que aún seguía aturdida—. Estabas…, aquí.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿Estabas haciendo algo malo? —preguntó la del pelo rosa, mirándola sospechosamente y la rubia negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amplia. Sakura estrechó los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede?

Se escuchó un picoteo en el vidrio de la ventana y ambas se voltearon a mirar al ave de tinta que estaba llamando su atención. En tanto el pájaro estuvo seguro que estaban observándolo, aleteó un poco mostrando sus alas negras para después estallar contra el vidrio y formar un mensaje en él. Las letras fueron inteligibles sólo por un momento antes de escurrirse lentamente, manchando el alfeizar. Ino se levantó del asiento como si tuviera un resorte y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Sakura pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

«—¿Acaso acaban de mensajearse a través de pájaros?—pensó Sakura dando un soplido a su taza de café para comenzar a tomarla. Ino había tomado control de una paloma para mandarle un mensaje que ella había escrito en un papel lo suficientemente pequeño para que su pájaro pudiera sostenerlo con el pico.

»Al cabo de unos siete minutos de vuelo, Ino metamorfoseada en paloma divisó a su novio en la Torre, vestido en perfecto negro y equipo para la misión que acababa de cumplir. Aleteó a su alrededor con cautela y cuando Sai se percató del ave amistoso, extendió los dedos para permitirle posarse ahí y mirarlo de cerca. La paloma movió su cabeza hacia los lados varias veces como lo hacían las aves, graznó suavemente y picoteó la mano de Sai para que notara el mensaje que escondía su pico. Cuando Sai extendió la otra mano para que posara la nota en su palma, la paloma saltó a su hombro para dejarle libre las dos manos y que pudiera desenvolver el pequeño rollo de papel fácilmente. Ahí, pacientemente, la paloma esperó a que Sai adecuara sus ojos a esa letra pequeñísima y sonriera, y se volteara a verla a los ojos. En ese momento la paloma emprendió el vuelo, aleteando a su alrededor antes de partir. Sai había comprendido que esa paloma amistosa no era otra sino que su novia.

Ino, ya no como una paloma, corrió media aldea para encontrarse con su novio tras esa amarga separación de tan sólo unos días que la torturaron por su arrebato infantil. En su propia miseria debido a la nueva misión del _InoShikaCho_ había sido dura con él que no estaba al tanto del tema. ¿Estaba preparada para informarlo de aquella misión que lo involucraba indirectamente? ¿Podría soportar su respuesta sabiendo de antemano su brutalidad al responder?

En tanto Ino dobló una esquina, se dio de lleno con Sai que la tomó de los hombros cuando la apartó de su camino ante la inminente colisión de sus cuerpos. La rubia demoró dos latidos de su corazón en entender lo que sucedía mientras Sai le sonreía genuinamente.

—Hola, bonita.

—Oh, ¡Sai! —masculló ella al saltar a su cuello para abrazarlo. Sai respondió a su abrazo sin terminar por comprender el motivo—. Lo lamento tanto…

—Lo sé —le dijo mansamente—, recibí tus flores azules y violetas —aseguró después.

—Pero no sabes por qué fui tan dura contigo…

—Muchas veces no sé lo que sucede, Ino. No me sentiré mal por una ocasión en particular —dijo Sai y la angustia de Ino hizo que se riera lastimosamente. La culpa, sin embargo, no disminuía.

—Por favor, déjame explicarlo —le dijo y Sai la miró con sorpresa, sin entender por qué ella le daba tanta importancia a aquello que parecía normal.

—¿Es esta una de las confesiones que hemos visto en las películas que vemos regularmente?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Eres tú y no yo? ¿Hay alguien más?

—¡No! ¡No estoy terminando contigo!

—¿Estás embarazada?

Esa opción tan cercana a la realidad la hizo callar de repente y aunque sabía que debía negarlo absolutamente, lo único que logró hacer fue abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez a punto de morir.

—¿Lo estás? —repitió Sai cada vez más convencido de que había dado con el clavo.

—No, no lo estoy…

—Entonces…

—Es… complicado —culminó ella mirando hacia abajo y lo invitó silenciosamente a caminar sin rumbo alguno—. He deseado decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, desde que lo supe…, pero estuve más preocupada estando enfadada con la situación que intentar afrontarla. —Ino se detuvo cuando la conversación ya estaba llegando al punto de no retorno, ya no podría evadir la confesión final y no hizo más que suspirar—. Por favor, no te espantes por lo que te voy a decir.

—Dudo que me asustes —afirmó él con tranquilidad y aceptó la mano de Ino que lo condujo a un banco cercano a un árbol frondoso. La tierra húmeda y las hojas a medio podrirse le dieron un toque solemne al momento y la rubia aspiró el aire frío para calmarse.

—Hay una tradición en mi Clan que involucra tanto al Clan de Shikamaru como el de Choji —le dijo tras una pausa y jugó con los dedos mientras lo hacía.

—Oh —dijo Sai—, eso suena interesante. Como su costumbre de formar el equipo _InoShikaCho_.

—Exacto… —rio Ino sonando más bien quejumbrosa—. De eso se trata, la combinación de nuestros Clanes es una formación casi perfecta. —Ino sonrió sinceramente ante tal mención—. Es por eso que debemos privilegiar su perpetuidad y para eso, debemos pensar en su futura formación cada vez que el miembro de un Clan produzca a un heredero. —Ya estaba, la peor parte estaba dicha y parecía que Sai la había comprendido a la perfección.

—Entiendo —dijo un tanto más serio, más pensativo—. Cuando llegue el momento, tú, Shikamaru y Choji deben tener hijos para formar el siguiente equipo.

—No quería decírtelo antes porque no le vi la necesidad. Además no estamos casados ni nada, no es como si estuvieras obligado…

—Lo sé —dijo Sai, con su sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar. Luego miró hacia abajo y puso una mano pálida sobre la de Ino, como había visto antes en las películas, su mayor fuente de información de habilidades sociales—. Cuando llegue el momento —prometió como quien promete cualquier cosa porque él no poseía la habilidad de sopesar aquellas cosas como el resto. Para Sai era una necesidad biológica el tener relaciones íntimas más allá de las reproductivas pero no veía nada necesariamente romántico en ellas, por lo que Ino creía que tampoco lograba sopesar la paternidad más allá de la perpetuidad de la raza humana.

Ino intentó sonreír pero sus emociones llegaron como agua en sus ojos y se rascó un párpado con el dorso de la mano antes de que se le notara.

—Ese es el problema —le dijo Ino—, el momento ya llegó. Shikamaru y Temari están esperando un hijo.

Pocas veces Ino había visto a Sai sorprenderse considerablemente y esa vez era una de esas.

—No tienes por qué decidir en este momento, Sai. No quiero presionarte a nada… —dijo ella con una ligera vacilación y por un momento, lo único que quiso hacer era cambiar el tema—. Por qué no lo meditas hoy. Mañana nos veremos, ¿sí?

—Espera —le dijo—, no tienes que irte.

—Pero quiero irme —respondió sin mirarlo—. Me avergüenza esta situación, no me gustaría estar pidiéndote esto.

—No deberías estarlo —dijo Sai y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas—. Si es necesario para el equipo…

—¿Qué?

—Dejaremos de usar protección y veremos qué sucede —respondió Sai e Ino se atragantó con una risa incómoda.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría haciendo? —cuestionó, ingenuo.

—Esto es extraño —dijo ella, algo dubitativa y hasta nerviosa—, jamás pensé en tener hijos a esta edad y menos tener que planearlo.

—Jamás pensé en tener hijos —añadió simplemente Sai con una sinceridad que estremeció a Ino. Era claro que hacía unos años atrás él ni siquiera imaginaba que estaría involucrado en una relación sentimental con alguien como ella.

Ino curvó una sonrisa suave antes de agregar:

—Bueno, ahora tendrás hijos rubios.

—¿Cómo sabes que serán rubios? Yo tengo el cabello negro y según las probabilidades sólo hay un cincuenta porciento que sean rubios.

—Todos los Yamanaka de mi familia lo somos. El rubio es poderoso en mi sangre, serán rubios —sentenció dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo y rio, haciendo sonreír a Sai con aquella imagen.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Temari debe tener solamente un mes… —dijo Ino un tanto incómoda—, supongo que tenemos medio año, al menos.

—¿Y qué hay de Choji? —puntualizó Sai y la rubia se encogió de hombros, un tanto triste.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, supongo que habrá que buscar otro niño Akimichi que nazca dentro de poco si Choji no logra encontrarse una pareja…

* * *

Choji suspiró largamente y se levantó por enésima vez del escritorio para salir a deambular. Su compañero de ese momento, lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez necesitas ir al baño?

—No… —Ya había ocupado esa excusa demasiadas veces, no podía volver a decirla si no quería parecer un hombre con poco control del esfínter—, se me acabaron las patatas —dijo, aquello era cierto—, iré a comprar más.

—Ah… —respondió el _chunnin_ un tanto molesto—, intenta no demorar, aún tenemos muchas misiones que asignar.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Y caminó por el pasillo lentamente hacia un almacén, sudando por los nervios y la ansiedad, atragantado por el nudo en la garganta y avanzando por la incomodidad de su propio cuerpo. Choji no era un hombre acostumbrado a esas emociones y se sentía desfallecer con cada cabellera roja que veía pasar a su alrededor. Ninguna de esas mujeres era Karui pero eran lo suficientemente inesperadas y comunes que lo hacían infartar con regularidad. No era que tuviera miedo de ella, sino que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la extranjera después de lo que había pasado en su primera cita. ¿Eran todas las chicas así de directas? ¿O era simplemente su imaginación? ¿Realmente había recalcado su habilidad de agrandar cualquier parte de su cuerpo con una connotación sexual? ¿Karui quería tener relaciones íntimas con él?

¿Acaso alguna mujer quería hacerlo siquiera con Choji del Clan Akimichi?

Choji suspiró nervioso y tuvo que recostarse sobre una pared para descansar del mareo de la ansiedad. Era demasiado para tan pocos días, su relación con Karui había llegado a un nivel que jamás imaginó a la velocidad de la luz. Temía el momento en que ella apareciera y lo violara sin más. Era virgen e inexperto y no quería decepcionarla con aquello.

—No seas tonto —le dijo una voz cercana y Choji levantó la vista con sorpresa. Más allá de donde estaba él, dos _chunnin_ discutían—. Nadie nace experto —alcanzó a escuchar y la rareza de la situación lo hizo tomarlo como una señal divina.

«—Así es —pensó Choji algo más convencido de la intervención divina—, una chica quiere acostarse conmigo —se dijo algo avergonzado—, quizás llegue a ser mi novia —agregó con una sonrisa tímida al recordarla. Parecía genuinamente interesada en él.

—¡Choji! —le gritaron casi al oído y con el corazón apunto de salírsele por el pecho, se dio vuelta para ver a Karui con una sonrisa divertida que rápidamente se transformó en una carcajada—. Pareciera que estás por subirte al techo como un gato asustado.

—Hola… —saludó él con una mano en el cuello. Choji sentía arder sus mejillas—. Me pillaste desprevenido, señorita Karui.

—Ah… —musitó Karui, plegando sus brazos tras la espalda para rodearlo en una media vuelta, para seguir el camino en línea recta—. Sólo venía a decirte que acepto acompañarte a la boda —dijo con una tranquilidad exagerada y no volteó a mirarlo mientras se iba caminando por el pasillo.

Le tomó un momento entender lo que estaba escuchando y le miró la espalda a la extranjera mientras ella se iba, estupefacto.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó él a lo lejos y la sintió reírse.

—¡Enserio! —contestó Karui meneando la mano en el aire.

¿Acaso lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto?

Choji no estuvo seguro del todo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, siendo mirado por ella con una cara cruzada por la confusión.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella y Choji de pronto se quedó sin palabras.

—Yo sólo… —tartamudeó entre el jadeo que le había producido el trote—, yo quería…

Karui se rio sonoramente.

—Sólo dilo, ¿quieres?

Choji respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando bajo la mirada coqueta de ella.

—¿Quieres hacer algo después del trabajo? —preguntó con algo de vacilaciones y Karui rio otra vez, terriblemente tentada a molestarlo un poco.

—Como una cita, ¿cierto?

—Sí… —respondió Choji, poco convencido.

—Está bien —dijo Karui con las manos sobre las caderas y los ojos dorados y almendrados más penetrantes que otras veces—. Salgo del trabajo a las seis.

Choji sonrió, le daba igual que su horario de salida fuera a las siete, se inventaría alguna otra excusa aunque su compañero lo odiara de por vida.

—Pasaré por ti a las seis.

—Estaré esperándote, grandote. —Con un guiño, Karui se retiró, sonriendo ampliamente para sí.

* * *

En el lugar más alejado del Hospital, en el lugar más abandonado, Sasuke aceptaba reunirse con Sakura para su desconcierto. No había persona que llevaba su naturaleza sombría a otro nivel pero aquello era fácilmente omisible con su compañía.

Pero por más que él había obtenido el indulto oficial de las aldeas y el resentimiento hacia él lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo, Sakura no lograba comprender por qué él desistía de la idea de volver a la aldea a tener una vida más normal y tranquila.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no irás a la ceremonia de Naruto y Hinata? —El enfado en su voz fue muy obvio pero no alteró el semblante serio de él—. ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡Deberías estar junto a él en ese día!

Sakura ya se había imaginado la boda en su cabeza, feliz por su compañero de equipo y su flamante esposa, y ella siendo testigo de eso junto a Sasuke. Se divertirían a su manera, más alejada y retraída pero acompañados por el otro. Incluso había llegado a imaginar el día en que ellos siguieran sus pasos. Sin embargo, su versión sería más recatada, con menos testigos y ceremonias. Sería casi simbólico y los invitados a verlo estarían contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

—Él entenderá si no asisto —respondió simplemente.

—¿Es que te preocupan los demás invitados? —preguntó Sakura, esta vez, más desilusionada que triste.

—Sabes que no me importan los demás —respondió Sasuke con un fruncimiento de sus cejas—. No iré y no hablaré más del asunto.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para recoger su capa desde el suelo con la ayuda de su única mano. Sakura sufrió un vuelco de su corazón y tuvo la sensación de que lloraría, aunque lo atribuyó al revoltijo hormonal que la hacía vomitar todas las mañanas. Sasuke se dio vuelta mientras se encajaba la espada en la cintura y se sacudía una vez su capa en el aire para ponérsela sin que el hecho de tener un brazo le diera problemas.

Sakura se obligó a sonreír y se acercó a él para ayudarlo con la amarra de la capa. Él se dejó ayudar sin decir una palabra y la miró con el semblante impasible cuando Sakura se llevó una mano a donde se le escapó la única lágrima que derramaría ese día.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien —dijo Sakura cuando él posó su dedo índice sobre la comisura de su ojo verde, su única manera de mostrarse preocupado por ella—. ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—Espera mi halcón.

Sasuke la miró un momento más antes de tomar su bolso, ponerlo sobre su hombro y caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Holo, creo que estoy volviendo a agarrarle el ritmo a las actualizaciones más rápidas y tras esta entrega al fin puedo decir que la trama de Sai e Ino es más feliz porque tenían el peso de la locura de Ino que no sabía que iba a pesarme tanto. No sabía cómo volver a la estupidez _light_ de siempre jaja Supongo que el capítulo 7 será la boda anhelada jaja aunque no sé cómo lo escribiré, pero quizás me sorprenda a mí misma. Después de este capítulo queda claro que el único que tiene una trama realmente feliz y tipo Disney es Choji jajaja

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me siguen hasta ahora, me halagan sus reviews. El IC es algo a lo que siempre trato de apuntar y por supuesto, las tramas más cotidianas y simples pero divertidas que pueda escribir. Después del capítulo 699 y 700 todos quedamos tramatizados y queremos respuestas(?) jajaja

Gracias varias a Silvin Lewis Uchiha, val70327, Gab y smex-yui28 por escribirme, y gracias hermana por leerme aunque no hayas dejado review :) pero cuando te mudes muy lejos de mí y publique o actualice una historia te cobraré un review extenso en cada capítulo jum

Besos de mi parte, RP.


	7. Malas noticias

**Capítulo 7:** _"Malas noticias"_

* * *

Choji sufrió su primera desilusión amorosa cuando el deseo de Karui de volver a su Aldea se hizo realidad cuando ella se estaba entusiasmando en la diplomacia, y no debido a su servicio diplomático, precisamente.

Habían quedado en ir a tomar un té cuando la misiva había llegado a manos de la forastera pero el té se enfriaba frente a ellos sin que lo bebieran. Choji estaba genuinamente triste y miraba la mesa con los hombros caídos, evitando a toda cosa ver directamente los ojos dorados de Karui. La forastera suspiraba, culposa por estar haciéndolo pasar por eso. El grandulón era infinitamente más amable y sensible que ella, Karui se consideraba una chica fuerte y pensaba que lograría superar su pequeño romance al cabo de unos meses. En cambio, Choji…

—Ahí viene la mesera, ¿quieres que te pida algo para comer? —propuso Karui materializando una sonrisa forzada para amenizar el ambiente, e hizo el gesto para que la chica de las órdenes fuera a su mesa.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmuró él con la voz apagada y tan pronto como terminó de decir lo que realmente pensaba, levantó lentamente la mirada hacia ella.

—Que me devuelva a mi Aldea no significa que nos dejemos de ver, Choji —rebatió ella, firme y sin rodeos, justo cuando la chica de la casa de té llegaba lista para recibir una orden.

—¿Les traigo algo para comer?

—No tengo hambre —respondió Choji cabizbajo y Karui despachó rápidamente a la muchacha con la mano.

—Siempre tienes hambre, cariño —bromeó Karui mientras resoplaba una risa suavemente pero Choji no mejoró la cara como ella esperaba—. No es el fin de nosotros, Choji, siempre podemos visitarnos… —Karui vislumbró un atisbo de sonrisa en la boca de él pero no era suficiente.

—Podría ir contigo a tu Aldea —propuso él un tanto vacilante—, hacer lo que tú hacías acá —explicó y se sonrojó un tanto al pensar que era demasiado apresurado de su parte.

—No puedes —dijo Karui frunciendo el ceño—, eres el heredero de tu Clan, el segundo Clan más poderoso de tu Aldea. ¿Realmente crees que te dejaré? —Se suponía que eso debería hacerlo sentir halagado pero Choji no se sintió menos miserable—. Sabes que me gusta estar contigo…

Karui se escuchó a sí misma y se avergonzó de sí misma. Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo como amigos y hablaban como si estuvieran rompiendo un matrimonio, pero la verdad era que sentía que el tiempo era mucho más. Jamás se había sentido así con alguno de sus pocos novios anteriores, y ya creía que Choji sin ser su novio era más importante para ella que la combinación del resto. Cómo era posible que se sintiera enormemente entusiasmada con él si solamente habían salido a comer, a charlar o simplemente acompañarse mutuamente en el camino a casa.

Ni siquiera se habían besado.

Choji la miró como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos a la perfección y se quedó callado sin que ella supiera qué decir o qué hacer.

—Karui… —le dijo al fin—, quizás deberíamos..., si quieres…

—¿… ser novios? —completó ella en tanto el robusto no pudo continuar, presa de la timidez. Karui sintió arder su cara hasta las orejas y la terrible necesidad de huir de ahí. No porque no quisiera aceptar la propuesta de Choji, sino porque por primera vez, era ella la que se sentía enormemente cohibida.

—Sí… —respondió Choji, esperando lo peor.

—Está bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa y la cara de Choji mejoró como era antes de la noticia. Al menos eso le daba una esperanza más allá de su separación espacial—. Estaré de vuelta para la boda de tus amigos, lo prometo.

* * *

Ino cerró la puerta de su casa muy temprano por la mañana, el pelo mojado y los ojos cansados por la madrugada. Esa noche ni ninguna de las anteriores Sai se había quedado a dormir con ella porque siempre encontraba una excusa para que él no estuviera presente. Si bien, ambos habían acordado dejar los métodos anticonceptivos para concebir un heredero que acompañara al hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, a Ino todavía le aterraba la idea de ser madre tan precipitadamente y Sai apenas notaba que las evasivas de su novia eran planeadas.

—Hola Ino —le dijo Tenten desde atrás y la rubia se sorprendió de verla tan temprano por la mañana, esperándola.

—Buen día, _Ten_ , ¿estabas esperándome?

—Bueno…, sí. ¿Estás camino al Hospital?

—Sí, caminemos juntas —propuso la rubia y comenzaron la travesía en medio de la bruma mañanera—. ¿Irás a ver a Sakura?

—Esperaba verte a ti —confesó ella con los hombros decaídos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Sakura está ocupada?

—Sólo…, dejémosla fuera de esto, ¿sí?

Ino hizo una mueca y prefirió no seguir preguntándole más por lo delicado que parecía ser el tema con la del pelo rosa. Sin embargo, la morena no tuvo una mejoría en su propio nerviosismo.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿O es que quieres una licencia? —preguntó Ino con tono burlón—, a mí me gustaría una estos días. Odio salir con este clima, me pone de mal humor.

Tenten simplemente hizo una mala versión de una risa y el tema acabó tan pronto como comenzó. A esa altura, para Ino ya era claro que algo serio ocurría con su amiga.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te pasa?

—Me gustaría no hacerlo… —confesó otra vez la morena y tras un momento de silencio, suspiró—. La verdad es que es una tontería, ni siquiera me lo creo pero los síntomas son tan…, reales.

—¿Qué síntomas?

—Ino…, quiero que me hagas una prueba de… —Tenten se interrumpió a sí misma pero para la florista no fue necesaria una conclusión. Ambas dejaron de caminar y la rubia la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de hablar y más espantada todavía por el hecho de que ella misma huía del tema—. Sólo quiero salir de la duda…

—Pensé que eso era imposible… —murmuró Ino sin aguantarse la expresión de terror.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó Tenten—. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que eso es la única posibilidad.

Ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio, sin salir de la perplejidad que las dejó mudas como si tuvieran un cierre en los labios. Sin decir ninguna palabra, Ino tomó la mano de Tenten y la condujo a paso firme hacia el Hospital. ¿Qué clase de infección contagiosa estaba dejando embarazadas a todas las chicas?

* * *

Hinata se sentó en la oscuridad de su habitación con la mirada taciturna perdida en algún punto perdido sobre el suelo. Ya faltaba poco para su tan ansiado matrimonio pero el tiempo simplemente no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. Su padre, si bien era feliz en el interior por el destino de su primogénita, no expresaba un afecto directo hacia su prometido y eso la hacía pensar que la bendición que había dado a Naruto para casarse con ella no era algo definitivo.

«Si se entera antes de tiempo… —pensó para sí con nerviosismo y se retorció sobre su cama. Al parecer a nadie le había parecido sospechosa la decisión de casarse tan pronto.

La puerta de su habitación anunció la llegada de un visitante y tras su consentimiento para entrar, Kō apareció en su campo de visión.

—Señorita Hinata, han venido a verla —anunció su protector con voz diligente y antes de que ella preguntara quién era, la cabeza rubia y más alta que la de Kō apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó ella, algo cohibida por su visita inesperada. El rubio sonrió gentilmente hacia su novia y esperó que ella se le acercara para poner un pie dentro de su habitación. Kō cerró la puerta en tanto el encuentro se volvió más íntimo. Si bien el padre de Hinata no permitía muchos acercamientos entre ellos, al estar cercano su matrimonio poco podía hacer para detenerlos—. No creí que vendrías —le dijo en tanto estuvieron cerca y su caricia en el pelo la hicieron sonrojar levemente. Todavía no se acostumbraba al romanticismo que tenían.

—Shikamaru no se encuentra bien hoy así que decidimos tomarnos el día libre —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa descansada. La mano vendada, aunque artificial, le acarició las costillas con cariño y las entrañas de Hinata la hicieron desfallecer. Desde que habían descubierto que serían padres, amaba que la acariciara en el torso. Su instinto maternal había florecido al instante, teorizaba Hanabi cuando hablaban del tema.

—No deberíamos estar aquí sin vigilancia —suspiró ella, sus pupilas lavanda se perdían a ratos mientras las rodillas le flaqueaban. Naruto la estrechó aún más al notar su debilidad.

—Kō está afuera —le dijo—, pero si gustas podemos salir a dar un paseo—propuso después. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, tenía un tanto de malicia—. Deberíamos casarnos ahora.

—No podemos —sollozó ella—, los preparativos para ceremonia no están listos…

—No importa la ceremonia, puede ser pequeña y daría igual —dijo Naruto—. Nuestra casa nos espera —recordó él. Ya habían conseguido una casa para ellos, fuera del Clan Hyuuga y más céntrica. No estaba lista, le faltaban las instalaciones eléctricas y todos los muebles, tampoco contaba con un sistema de calefacción; todo estaba previsto para estar listo para después de la boda.

—No está lista —rio ella con timidez—, ni siquiera tiene una cama.

—Tiene un suelo de madera —rebatió Naruto con una ceja levantada y su prometida rio más fuerte pero manteniendo su tono pudoroso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin anunciarse y la pareja se separó de improviso por la impresión. Hiashi Hyuuga hacía su entrada con un avergonzado Kō a sus espaldas, su postura era elegante y amenazante a la vez. Hinata se separó un paso de su prometido y bajó la cabeza, roja hasta las orejas; mientras que Naruto se irguió, intentando ganar un aspecto amenazante con su altura. Sin embargo su mano vendada jamás dejó de abrazar el costado de la heredera Hyuuga.

—Uzumaki.

—Hiashi —respondió el rubio antes de sumirse en un silencio cortante. Hinata intentó apaciguar los ánimos pero el tartamudeo se apoderó de su voz.

—Deberían estar en la sala de la entrada —espetó directamente el padre y Hinata se puso rígida. Naruto le acarició la espalda para calmarla—. Ven, Uzumaki, toma té conmigo.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta, haciendo trastabillar al protector de Hinata en un intento por no obstaculizar el camino de su Líder. Kō se formó a un lado de la entrada de la habitación de su protegida mirando sus pies, como una gárgola espantada a la espera de su princesa.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para mirar directamente a los ojos lavanda de ella y le tomó cariñosamente de un brazo con su mano artificial mientras le tomaba el mentón con la otra. Le sonrió largamente.

—Vuelvo enseguida —prometió antes de seguir a su futuro suegro hacia su estudio y Hinata lo acompañó hasta la puerta—. No te preocupes.

Y se fue sin más, dejándola en compañía de Kō, esperando que Hiashi no se diera cuenta de su estado al menos por un día más.

* * *

Tenten se fue a vomitar cuando no soportó la espera y la rubia montó la guardia por los exámenes que habían practicado las enfermeras. Ino no era la indicada para esa tarea pero al menos ayudaría moralmente a Tenten para revelar el misterio de su embarazo, real o no.

Más pálida de lo normal, Tenten volvió a la sala del Hospital con la impaciencia escrita en su cara.

—¿Todavía nada?

—No.

Tan pronto como Ino daba la negativa, Shizune hizo acto de presencia junto a las mismas enfermeras que habían sacado mil muestras de la morena y cuando las vio en la sala, les dijo un par de cosas a las mujeres y éstas se fueron en el acto. Tras eso, Shizune las apartó de la sala y las invitó a acompañarla a una habitación más privada.

Tanto Ino como Tenten se miraron angustiadas como corderos en un matadero, nada bueno podía salir tanto misterio.

Shizune se tomó un momento más en leer los resultados de los exámenes como para corroborar el asunto, las chicas se tomaron de las manos y la nueva directora del Hospital les dedicó la primera sonrisa desde su encuentro.

—¿Estoy embarazada? —preguntó Tenten sin esperar preámbulos y Shizune suspiró.

—No.

Tenten gritó de alegría y se abrazó de la rubia antes de tiempo.

—Entonces ¿por qué Tenten tiene esos síntomas, señorita Shizune? —inquirió Ino tras el momento de euforia pero Tenten no pareció importarle en absoluto si su problema no era ningún intruso de pene pequeño que la había violado en su sueño.

—Son síntomas normales de una gastritis mal tratada —le dijo y otra celebración espontánea de Tenten interrumpió la lectura de su diagnóstico final—. La falta de tu menstruación, sin embargo, se debe a algo más delicado. Lo lamento, Tenten. Eres infértil.

Tenten sintió que se había quedado sorda de pronto y su corazón aleteó hasta que se alejó de su cuerpo, como un cuervo emprendiendo el vuelo. Tras semanas de incertidumbre y el miedo de estar embarazada, habían provocado en Tenten el deseo de ser madre y ahora que estaba aceptándolo, la posibilidad se había hecho nula con esa noticia.

Tenten jamás tendría hijos.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Este capítulo lo escribí enterito hoy y aunque creo que me quedó corto, pasaron muchas cosas. Lo de Karui no lo tenía pronosticado porque no sabía mucho de las novelas y como me percaté que al convertirse en novios, Choji va a visitarla constantemente a Kumo, lo que por supuesto, debía arreglar en mi historia. Si bien no está muy apegada al cannon de las novelas, hago lo posible para que tenga similitudes. Además, ya sabemos quién es el intruso de Tenten :(

El capítulo anterior quería mencionar los cumpleaños de los niños porque preguntaron pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta lo olvidé, pero aquí va:

Chouchou es la primera del InoShikaChou 3.0 que nace, el 8 de agosto. Es seguida por Shikadai que nace el mismo día de Ino: 23 de septiembre. Finalmente Inojin nace el 5 de diciembre. Los demás niños lo hacen incluso antes: Sarada nace el 31 de marzo, Mitsuki el 25 de julio y Boruto lamentablemente no me lo sé, aunque alguna vez lo vi. Y estoy casi segura de que era a principios del año.

Y la última en concebir fue ¡sorpresa! Ino jaja ya saben por qué la hago tan escapista con el tema xD el cumpleaños de Inojin me hizo hacer volar la imaginación hasta la ionósfera y produjo auroras boreales en mi mente :)

Muchas gracias a smex-yui28, Shirae, daniela hervar y Silvin Lewis Uchiha. Creo que tengo lectoras NaruHinas acérrimas por ahí así que espero que hayan disfrutado la escena que les escribí con mucho amor. El NaruHina lo preferiré siempre por sobre el SasuSaku porque su amor es tierno y sano(?) Pero también serán los que más me cueste escribir porque son demasiado tiernos para mis circuitos.

Además les mando besos a quienes favoritean, dejan follow o simplemente son lectores fantasmales.

Odio el título del capítulo.

Lady RP.


	8. Guisante

**Capítulo 8**

 _"_ _Guisante"_

* * *

Fue en un almuerzo en la casa del Clan Akimichi donde Choji presentó a Karui con su familia.

El principio de la comida fue difícil para Choji porque jamás había llevado a una novia a casa pero cuando las preguntas personales concluyeron y tanto sus padres como tíos se relajaron con el tema de la novia extranjera, el almuerzo se hizo cómodo y Choji estuvo tranquilo al lado de Karui. Las comidas familiares siempre eran gratos para él pero ahora que había probado la misma experiencia con Karui y se encapsulaba en una burbuja que los encerraba a ambos, la comida sabía inclusive mejor.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Karui dio el último bocado de su plato, infinitamente más lento que los Akimichi que rellenaban sus platos a la velocidad de la luz, y rápidamente se lo cambiaron por uno nuevo, y la chica extranjera abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En sus costumbres, sólo había un plato principal y un postre, muy diferente a ese Clan, que tenían un sinfín de platos que compartían la misma calidad de principal aunque fueran totalmente distintos. Choji la miró con una sonrisa y le retiró el plato para dejarlo frente a él.

—Mamá, Karui no come mucho.

—¡Oh! ¿No te ha gustado la comida, querida? —cuestionó la madre con tono de muerte, pensando en que era una excusa y en realidad a Karui no le había gustado su comida.

—Sí, ya estoy bien… Gracias, señora. —Karui se echó sobre el asiento con los hombros caídos y se ocultó tomando un poco de agua.

—¡Ni siquiera has probado el resto de los platos! ¡Y el postre! —lloriqueó, pero rápidamente la dejó tranquila para atender al resto de sus invitados.

Choji rápidamente acabó con el plato de Karui y bebió media jarra de cerveza para bajarlo. La extranjera lo miro con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Choji, incómodo con el pensamiento recurrente de espantarla con sus maneras de comer.

—Sólo te veía comer —explicó simplemente y sonrió como una gata, coqueta—. Siempre me sorprende lo mucho que puedes comer.

—Bueno…, tengo un estómago grande —dijo algo cohibido.

Karui se rio de su rostro pero a Choji no le pareció burlesco, sino que una risa bonita y amorosa, y le sonrió tiernamente cuando ella cubrió su mano con la suya, sobre la mesa, y el Akimichi se sonrojó un tanto.

—¡El postre! —cantó la madre de Choji.

Se materializaron ante ellos unas copas enormes cargadas de frutas, galletas y helados de muchos colores, y coronados con unas hojas de menta y dos ramitas de chocolate amargo. Karui se sonrió, sin poder negarse a tremendo postre y comió lentamente con placer culposo.

Karui comió sólo la mitad y el resto se lo dio a Choji, que lo terminó en un momento mientras ella se acostaba sobre su hombro, adormilada, acariciando la barriga abultada de su novio tras el almuerzo familiar. Para los parientes del Akimichi esa imagen fue maravillosa, finalmente Choji había conocido a alguien que lo quería tal como era.

Para cuando terminó la comida el sol había bajado considerablemente en el cielo, y Choji esperó a Karui junto a su madre en la salida, con las cosas de su novia en las manos. Choza y Karui se habían entretenido en el último momento recordando su participación en la Guerra, en la misma división.

—Qué caderas tan estrechas… —murmuró la madre de Choji con una mano sobre la mejilla y una cara de preocupación, como si fuera un mal terrible.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el heredero del Clan con genuina sorpresa en la voz.

—Oh, no me tomes a mal, hijo —comenzó su madre, acongojada—. Pero una mujer tiene que tener unas caderas anchas para tener hijos del Clan…

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero escuchar eso! —exclamó Choji con el rostro encendido. Estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo mayor cuando Karui y su padre lo miraban con sospecha. El heredero del Clan simplemente levantó una mano y la meneó para restarle importancia a su bochorno pero su novia y su padre comenzaron a despedirse, apurados por su comportamiento—. Recién estamos saliendo, no puedo creer que digas esas tonterías —le susurró el hijo a la madre con un enfado vergonzoso. Su madre no se detuvo ahí.

—No seas tímido, hijo, yo no soy una madre inocente —le dijo ella con aires de erudita—, sé cómo está la juventud en estos tiempos. Aunque yo y tu padre nos casamos siendo vírgenes, sé que ustedes no esperarán hasta estar casados…

Karui y su padre caminaban hacia ellos y Choji tuvo la necesidad de terminar con esa conversación antes de que llegaran a ellos. Como tenía el abrigo de la extranjera en las manos salió a su encuentro para taparle los hombros y cortó cualquier inspiración que la señora Akimichi tuviera para continuar con su sermón del matrimonio y el cuerpo perfecto para tener sus hijos.

—Oh, gracias, grandulón —dijo Karui cuando se arrebujó bajo su abrigo y se tapó con los ojos somnolientos. Choji simplemente sonrió y por la expresión que tenía su padre cuando se volteó a despedirse, el mayor Akimichi no tenía las mismas objeciones que su esposa en relación a la delgadez de su novia.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, señorita Karui —le dijo Choza a la chica a modo de despedida—, siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa.

—Muchas gracias, señor… —respondió ella—, aunque no creo que soporte tantos festines, casi no he sobrevivido a este —dijo con una mano sobre el abdomen.

—Oh, te acostumbrarás, querida —dijo la madre de Choji con una risa—, después de todo, estás muy delgada.

—Mamá… —musitó Choji, molesto por contexto de la frase del que su padre ni Karui estaban al tanto como él.

—¡Ah, hijo! Estoy segura que te encantarán un par de kilos más sobre Karui, no sé por qué las prefieren tan delgadas…

—¡Mamá!

—Oh, sí, sí. Mejor dejamos que se vayan, ¿no, querido?

* * *

Sai se encontraba leyendo en una banca, aprovechando el sol tibio que se hacía paso por las eternas nubes que cubrían la Aldea en esa época del año. Cruzado de piernas y sosteniendo el pequeño libro sobre su rodilla, Sai levantó la cabeza cuando Naruto estuvo a dos pasos de él.

—¿Estudiando cómo ser un humano?

—En realidad leo sobre la familia —corrigió el pálido y Naruto no quiso comentarle que simplemente era una broma—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó al cerrar el libro y dejarlo a un lado.

—¿Pensando en formar una familia? —preguntó de vuelta Naruto para evitar responderle que volvía de la enésima hora del té con su futuro suegro, la estrategia del padre de Hinata para marcar el territorio y minimizar su rol de novio.

Naruto tomó el libro de Sai y no esperó una respuesta, leyó el título y se mofó de la portada que tenía: desde la mítica cigüeña hasta unos incomprensibles globos azules y rosas que elevaban unas personas que serían los padres. El rubio se permitió hojear las páginas rápidamente para darse una idea general de todos los consejos que estaban impresos ahí y terminó por dejarlo a un lado para prestarle atención a Sai.

—Estamos volviéndonos viejos, ¿lo has notado?

—La verdad es que no —dijo Sai con su aplastante sinceridad y Naruto se rio solo por un momento.

—Cuando nos conocimos nadie pensaba en formar familia y ahora… —Naruto hizo una pausa para sonreírse—, me casaré.

—Y serás padre —respondió Sai siendo inmediatamente interrumpido por el rubio que le tapó la boca bruscamente.

—Sé más discreto, alguien puede oírte —ordenó la joven promesa, mirando alrededor para atrapar algún testigo involuntario. Pensaba que no se había alejado lo suficiente de la residencia Hyuuga para hablar libremente del tema.

—Nadie está aquí —aseguró Sai, hablando con la mano de Naruto aún en la boca, por lo que su voz salía amortiguada.

—Sólo estaba… asegurándome —suspiró y relajó los hombros algo más calmado. Sólo sus compañeros de equipo, Kakashi y el maestro Iruka sabían del tema—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso Ino quiere tener hijos tuyos? ¿Casarse?

Sai se permitió un momento de silencio para pensar en lo que debía decir. Ino le había hecho prometer que nadie debía saber el tema del _InoShikaChou_ , tal como Naruto le había pedido que no dijera que Hinata estaría bastante preñada para el día de su matrimonio. Eso le daba un rango muy limitado de libertades para hablar.

—No hemos hablado de casarnos, aunque creo que el tema de tu boda la hará hablar de eso pronto. —Listo, Sai sabía que esa era una respuesta creíble y que no había dicho ninguna mentira entre medio. Al menos Naruto parecía convencido y se rio de su respuesta.

—Creo que muchos ya lo están pensando —dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con la sonrisa imposible de quitar—. Después de la guerra, todo se ha vuelto más… —Naruto no encontró la palabra pero sí resopló un atisbo de risa, sintiéndola como la mejor respuesta posible y lo miró con felicidad—. Con el bebé de Sakura y Sasuke en camino también… —Nuevamente permaneció callado y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sai dejó de mirarlo para volver a mirar su libro, totalmente ajeno a lo que sentía el rubio y se imaginó como en la portada del libro, volando con la ayuda de un globo celeste junto a Ino que estaba tomada del rosa y de pronto, su globo se reventaba y Sai se precipitaba al piso.

—Ninguno de los dos creció con una familia, Sai —le dijo Naruto al notarlo contrario a su propia felicidad—. Ser padre es nuestra oportunidad para dejar eso atrás. Deberías considerarlo —le dijo—, más allá de lo que te aconseje tu libro.

—¿Cómo será… ser padre? —preguntó de improviso Sai, recordando la conversación con Ino sobre la tradición que debían cumplir y que habían dejado en manos del azar. Naruto no supo qué responder.

—Aún no veo a mi hijo y ya sé que lo amo —dijo simplemente y Sai no comprendió.

—No es más que un guisante —le recordó Sai con la cara llena de dudas.

—Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas tu propio guisante —dijo Naruto al levantarse de la banca para caminar hacia la biblioteca—. Ven, Sai, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un libro. Debo aprender a bailar en pocos días.

—No creo que un libro te ayude con eso.

—Me lo dice alguien que consulta libros para todo. Sólo sígueme, ¿quieres?

* * *

—Lamento los comentarios de mi madre —dijo Choji con los hombros caídos mientras acompañaba a Karui hasta su hospedaje.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser una madre? —rio ella al correr unos pasos para quedar delante de Choji—. No le molesta lo que diga. —Karui se paró sobre sus dedos de los pies y tomó el cuello de la ropa de Choji para ganar altura y lo miró de cerca con sus ojos dorados antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Choji aún no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño y solía sonrojarse a menudo con Karui—. Tu padre, en cambio, me pareció muy agradable.

Aquello lo hizo sonreírse, feliz.

—¿Dónde irás ahora? —preguntó ella, todavía agarrada de él. A Choji le dio la impresión de que su tono albergaba una doble intención.

—Debo ir a trabajar —confesó algo inseguro, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia.

—Ah —resopló simplemente Karui, volviendo a su propia altura y quitándose del camino del Akimichi, para que caminaran otra vez.

Choji quiso preguntar si había pasado algo pero se detuvo de pronto, miedoso de su reacción. Llevaban poco tiempo juntos y no la había visto enojada todavía. Los años como compañero de Ino lo habían marcado profundamente.

Inesperadamente, Karui estornudó una, dos, tres veces.

—Oh, maldición —masculló Karui con lágrimas en los ojos. Choji no la había oído maldecir ese día y ya estaba siendo extraño que no lo hiciera.

—Te resfriaste —afirmó él con un poco de contrariedad. No era agradable que Karui enfermara generalmente en sus estadías en la Villa.

—No —dijo simplemente—, tomaré unos antibióticos que me sobraron y estaré bien.

—¿Y qué hay si no es viral?

—Todas las malditas veces tu amiga de pelo rosa me los receta, esta vez no será diferente. —Karui sufrió un escalofrío como si el resfrío hubiera llegado con toda su fuerza de un golpe. Choji, al notarlo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para abrigarla con su cuerpo—. No me resfriaré otra vez, me niego. —Y la boda venía a pasos agigantados, tenía unas ganas enormes de acompañar a su novio a un evento así.

—Puedo prepararte una sopa para la noche —dijo Choji, dándole el toque suave a esa conversación cargada de maldiciones.

Karui sonrió enseguida.

—¿Te quedarás hoy en la noche conmigo?

Choji enrojeció, tenía miedo del día en que comenzaran a compartir una cama y no necesariamente por el tema sexual y el que lo viera desnudo, sino que no creía que fuera una persona elegante para dormir. Imaginaba que roncaba y ocuparía una gran porción de la cama de Karui.

—¿En tu hospedaje permiten eso? —Quizás sólo era una excusa para no ir, pero sabía que habían hospedajes que eran así.

Karui se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces me puedo quedar en tu departamento.

Choji simplemente sonrió pero no dijo nada más. El rostro de su madre apareció en su mente inevitablemente.

Tras un momento de silencio, Karui suspiró.

—Me estoy sintiendo peor, sólo déjame en mi hospedaje y ya.

Choji se sintió como un tonto pero no quiso rebatir esa decisión y la idea de que había desaprovechado una oportunidad más íntima con ella lo atormentó durante toda su jornada de trabajo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Cada vez me gusta más el ChoKarui pero lamento que mi SaiIno no tiene la fuerza suficiente en esta historia, simplemente me son difíciles y ahora que la trama de Ino se mezcló con la de Tenten, es piors. Una cosa que quería dejar en claro es que la infertilidad de Tenten es completamente ficticia y no es parte de las novelas, simplemente lo agregué después de una conversación con mi hermana. Quizás no debería haber sido tan cruel y haberlo dejado más simple(?) jajaja shame on me. Espero que la boda sea en el próximo capítulo, ahí la trama de Ino y Sai se vuelve más tierna, creo(?) y qué más? Se viene un momento tierno con Shikamaru y Temari... y no sé qué más jaja Seguramente se me olvidará algo importante que quería decir antes de subir el capítulo jaja

Gracias a los comentarios de umi chan chan, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, The War is Coming (me encantó tu graaaan rw), sxem-yui28, Astron, Shirae, daniela hervar y Silvin Lewis Uchiha :3 Son amazing! :D las amo jaja

Besotes, RP.


	9. La boda, parte uno

**Capítulo 9:**

 _"La boda, parte uno"_

* * *

Choji se había arremangado la camisa y había dejado su chaqueta ordenada y bien planchada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Karui estornudó desde la mesa y su novio la observó por el rabillo del ojo antes de dejar de revolver el caldo de verduras que estaba haciéndole.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo ella con la voz congestionada. Karui sacó un pañuelo desechable de su lado y comenzó a sonarse la nariz—. Ya va hora de que comience la boda.

Choji sufrió una desilusión, si bien tenía claro que en el estado contagioso de Karui no podría asistir como su pareja a la boda de Naruto y Hinata, todavía tenía la esperanza de que se compusiera un poco para acompañarlo.

Consultando un reloj Choji negó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Todavía queda tiempo para prepararte la sopa —dijo con simpleza.

—Eres muy dulce —le dijo ella con un tono burlón—, pero una sopa no hará que me sienta mejor —culminó con un tono más bien pesado.

Choji se encogió de hombros.

—Hará que yo me sienta mejor —repuso con los hombros encogidos—, la verdad es que no quiero ir sin ti…

—¡Ah, por favor! —dijo ella con la cara contraída—. Ibas a ir antes de conocerme, puedes sobrevivir sin mí unas horas —continuó—. Además habrá comida por montones, dejarás de pensar en mí cuando empieces a engullir el banquete —repuso Karui, esta vez con un tono más amable y sonriente.

Choji se limitó a revolver el caldo, cabizbajo.

—Lo sé…, pero todo es mejor junto a ti, Karui —dijo un tanto cohibido y la aludida se enterneció. A veces ella se sentía como el novio y Choji se sentía como la novia en la relación. Estereotipadamente hablando, claro.

—Ya habrán otras bodas a las que podamos ir juntos, grandulón. —Karui suspiró con la obstrucción de sus fosas nasales completamente oíbles y se disculpó para ir al baño. No notó que Choji había dejado de revolver el caldo, que a esas alturas estaba burbujeando más que listo, al imaginarse a él mismo en una boda con ella como la flamante esposa. La imagen lo acaloró y quiso dejar de divagar en las nubes para quitarse la idea de la cabeza porque era demasiado pronto para eso y estaba seguro que estaba comportándose como una adolescente enamoradiza a esas alturas. Ino le diría que se calmara o terminaría por espantar a Karui…

«—Oh, no… —pensó Choji con terror, acordándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía que honrar la costumbre del _InoShikaCho_ por culpa de Shikamaru y la hiperfertilidad de Temari. No era justo para Karui aquella situación y tampoco para él, cuando por fin estaba feliz en una relación con una chica…

* * *

Shikamaru jugó con su barba al entrar al recinto de la boda junto a Temari, eran los primeros del grupo en hacer acto de presencia y aprovecharon la ausencia de la mayoría de los invitados para recorrer el lugar con soltura. Temari cruzó el centro del salón principal dejando a su pareja atrás, quien prefería deambular por el perímetro, y la extranjera se aproximó al cartel con las posiciones en las mesas para la recepción final. No fue una sorpresa haber quedado junto a Choji, Ino y Sai en una de las mesas más cercanas a la de los novios.

—Es una lástima que Karui no podrá venir hoy —dijo Temari cuando supo que Shikamaru estaba detrás de ella—, Choji estaba muy ilusionado.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca indiferente.

—Estaba afiebrada, no había manera que pudiera venir —respondió—, siempre puede ir a visitarla después.

—Oh, ¿pensarías lo mismo si fuera yo la que no pudiera asistir? —rebatió un tanto ofendida y ahogó una risa cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Es diferente… —dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos y Temari rio para luego desviar la mirada hacia la entrada. Había nuevos invitados que se acercaban a saludar. Kurenai y Mirai venían directo hacia ellos y la niña de Asuma se soltó de la mano de su madre para correr hasta él. Shikamaru solía interactuar a menudo con ella pero era pésimo cuando se trataba de una interacción más física, era más bien el tipo de tío con el que se tenía una relación más intelectual por más que fuera una niña de unos pocos años. Temari muchas veces lo había visto haciendo el intento por acariciarla pero sólo podía hacerlo con un dedo sobre la frente y casi sin tocarla. Aun así, sonreía mucho cuando la veía hacer tonterías.

Kurenai se acercó a Temari para saludarla al ver a Shikamaru ocupado con Mirai, la chiquilla se le había pegado al pantalón y le comunicaba cosas en el idioma de los niños que no aprenden correctamente el lenguaje, y Shikamaru la miraba hacia abajo con un atisbo de sonrisa. Las mujeres intercambiaron un par de palabras.

—Cómo te has sentido últimamente —preguntaba Kurenai al saber del estado de Temari y la mujer hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

—No he sentido absolutamente nada —dijo ella—, a veces pienso que no estoy embarazada.

—Aún es muy temprano —le dijo Kurenai—, las náuseas vienen más adelante.

Temari hizo una mueca de desagrado y la mujer mayor rio con suavidad.

—Cómo está él, ¿ya puede decir palabras como embarazo e hijo? —se burló un poco Kurenai del terror de primerizo de Shikamaru y Temari se rio con una carcajada.

—Todavía prefiere hablar con eufemismos y sinónimos de los sinónimos, pero ya está más tranquilo.

Shikamaru se sintió mencionado y las miró curioso, justo cuando Mirai le estiraba las mejillas hacia los lados hasta reírse. El Nara se había hincado para quedar a su altura en lugar de alzarla en sus brazos por su terror casi patológico a los niños.

Choji llegó corriendo con el rostro congestionado por la carrera y se unió al grupo con la respiración entrecortada al pensar que llegaría tarde. Shikamaru se irguió de inmediato al sentirse algo cohibido por su interacción con Mirai y la niña cambió de objetivo y se abalanzó contra el hombre rollizo, golpeándolo directamente en su entrepierna con su cabeza.

—¡Mirai! —la reprendió su madre cuando Choji se lamentaba entre quejidos. A la hija de Asuma le pareció graciosa la reacción del Akimichi y se dispuso a hacerlo de nuevo simulando una caída. Choji la atajó antes y la alzó en sus brazos para evitarlo.

—Choji, ¡tu chaqueta! —exclamó Temari con una risa y Choji buscó la prenda con la mirada, dando círculos con una Mirai riéndose a carcajadas por las vueltas en los aires.

—La olvidé donde Karui —se lamentó él, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para ir por ella.

* * *

Karui deambuló por el hospedaje con una bata y abrazada de su caja de pañuelos desechables cuando se aburrió demasiado en la cama, y paseó por las habitaciones pensando en lo que podría hacer hasta que entró en la cocina donde dio con la chaqueta de Choji, todavía sobre el respaldo de una silla y pulcramente doblada y planchada. A pesar de ser tan poderoso y tener las manos grandes, siempre se maravillaba con sus maneras de ser tan delicado con las cosas.

La extranjera acarició la prenda primero y después la sacó del respaldo de la silla, acercándosela a la nariz para oler el perfume de su novio. Karui lanzó una maldición cuando los mocos no la dejaron sentir absolutamente nada, pero se sacó la bata sintiendo un escalofrío por el frío y se puso la chaqueta de Choji encima. Le quedaba gigante y estaba segura que podía envolverse dos veces con ella pero era mejor que la bata porque era de Choji.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando ocultó la mitad de su cabeza en la chaqueta y se fue a recostar a la cama nuevamente.

* * *

Sai fue a buscar a Ino antes de la boda y en lo que ella se demoraba en atender la puerta, el pálido se acomodó el _gilet(1)_ sobre la camisa con un tirón hacia abajo. Ino apareció en la entrada con un top sin hombros y una falda tubo larga oscura, Sai sonrió sinceramente para alivio de ella. Si no le hubiese gustado su atuendo sin duda se lo habría hecho saber por más que él estaba aprendiendo lentamente las maneras de comportarse socialmente.

—Te ves muy bonita —le dijo él en tanto ella cerraba la puerta y le tomaba la mano para caminar de esa manera. Estando así con él, avanzando mirándose a los ojos, entendió cuánto lo extrañaba—. He estado leyendo libros…

—Por favor, no hablemos del tema hoy. Sólo hoy, ¿sí?

—¿Cómo sabías que iría hablar del tema? Aún no he terminado la frase —repuso él con una sonrisa.

—Bueno…, pensé que es sobre el asunto de ser padres… —balbuceó ella algo nerviosa y Sai cerró los ojos dando otra sonrisa.

—Naruto me pidió ayuda para aprender a bailar para la boda y buscamos los pasos en la biblioteca —dijo él para alivio e sonrojo de Ino, que se disculpó por atraer el tema siempre que se veían. Sai le quitó importancia al tema y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que a Ino se le pasara la incomodidad, lo que no sabía era que Sai sí iba a comentar sobre el tema pero prefirió contar otra versión cuando había visto la molestia en Ino.

—¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer, Sai? —le preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio—. Deberías mudarte conmigo…, tú vives en un departamento pequeño y mi casa es demasiado grande para mí sola. Podríamos comenzar desde el principio y en el camino veremos si podemos ser padres de un niño.

Sai no pudo sino sonreír como siempre.

—Me encantaría.

Ino estuvo genuinamente complacida y feliz por su reacción.

—¡Podríamos mudarnos a la antigua habitación de mi padre! —gritó emocionada—, es la habitación más grande de la casa. Y podríamos acondicionar una habitación para que sea tu estudio y…

—Una habitación para nuestro hijo —sentenció Sai cortando cualquier parloteo que Ino daría de raíz. La florista quedó tan pasmada que tuvo que repasar sus palabras para saber que no estaba escuchando mal. Al verla tan sorprendida, Sai decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente—. Primero estaba indeciso, Ino, pero luego de conversar con Naruto sobre su guisante…, creo que tiene razón. Tú tienes una familia además de mí pero yo solamente te tengo a ti…

—Espera, ¿guisante? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto? —Ino se sentía totalmente perdida, como si no hubiese escuchado gran parte del monólogo de Sai en donde explicaba por qué hablaba de guisantes y del futuro esposo de Hinata.

Sai perdió cualquier emoción que había tenido antes y simplemente se le quedó mirando sin pestañear.

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? ¡¿Oh?!

—Creo que hablé más de la cuenta.

—Me parece que no para mí. ¿Qué sabe Naruto de nosotros? —Ino sonaba aterrada.

—Naruto será padre pero su hijo no tiene más que unas semanas, no debe ser más que un guisante —explicó y su novia no reaccionó enseguida—. Hablamos del tema y me convenció de que me haría bien ser padre.

Ino se rio de nerviosa y sintió cómo le tiritaban las piernas por la impresión. El que Sai ahora admitía que quería tener un hijo con ella le daba una dimensión nueva a la tradición de los Clanes. Se sentía halagada y amada pero no menos asustada.

—Lo siento si te hice sentir presionada —le dijo Sai tras la pausa—, eres tú la que debe tomar la decisión. Después de todo tú serás la que atravesará por los cambios corporales, los dolores y el parto.

Ino siguió riéndose y notó con sorpresa que incluso se había emocionado porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, estoy llorando porque creo que soy feliz.

—Oh, eso es raro.

—Tú eres raro.

—Eso es verdad.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, antes de que me olvide, vomitaré todo lo que tenía pensado para decir en la nota de la autora:

1.- La razón por la que enfermé a Karui fue porque ella no estaba en la imagen de la boda de Naruto, del equipo 10 Choji era el único sin pareja :(

2.- Le puse énfasis a la chaqueta de Choji porque al principio escribí de ella y cuando volví a ver la imagen de la boda noté que él no tenía chaqueta puesta jaja así que debía eliminarla de alguna manera ingeniosa.

3.- Decidí partir el capítulo de la boda en dos porque pensé que era demasiado condensado escribirlo en uno solo, dado que mis capítulos son algo cortos. No quería contar la boda de Naruto y Hinata sin Naruto y Hinata jaja Además de que aparecen casi todos los personajes y solamente contar a algunos me parecía un desaprovechamiento de trama.

4.- Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, volví a la droga: me puse a jugar World of Warcraft. Pedazo de juego, amo mi vida ficticia(?)

5.- Ya olvidé qué más quería decir jaja sólo que Ino y Sai son los últimos en ser padres y Karui con Choji los primeros del equipo 10. Antes de ellos lo hacen Sakura y Sasuke, seguidos por Naruto y Hinata, luego Choji con Karui, después Temari y Shikamaru. ¿Pista para el próximo capítulo? Se engendrará Chouchou.

(1) No encontré un sinónimo para la prenda que usa Sai sobre la camisa en la boda de The Last, pero encontré en una tienda _online_ que les decían gilet. Ni siquiera sé si es el gilet o la gilet jajaja

Como siempre me encanta escribir de Choji en esta historia y me cuesta demasiado el SaiIno, incluso siento que la escena que les escribí fue forzada e incoherente. Espero que no sea así para ustedes. Me encanta la idea de que Sai sea el más entusiasmado en ser padre que Ino, amo que ella sea muy asustadiza con el tema jaja También me gustó el momento pequeño del ShikaTema, escribir a Shikamaru teniendo un terror atroz hacia los niños me da mucha gracia, y Temari siempre _cool_ jaja

Besotes y adiós!

RP.


	10. La boda, parte dos

**Capítulo 10**

 _"_ _La boda, parte dos"_

* * *

Ino llevó una copa de champán a la boca mientras miraba a su novio aproximarse a Sakura en el centro del salón.

—¿Celosa?

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que Kiba la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperando que Ino se enfadara pero la rubia simplemente esperó a que estuviera frente a ella para ponerse a reír.

—Vamos, Sai y Sakura son parte del mismo equipo, son camaradas —le dijo con la ceja levantada—. Además ella llegó sin pareja y el novio es su mejor amigo, tenemos que acompañarla en esto.

—Creí que tú eras su mejor amiga, ¿no deberías estar tú ahí en lugar de Sai?

Ino se permitió un momento de silencio.

—Choji está en la misma situación, si dejo a Sai con él seguramente le dirá lo gordo que es.

—Pero no estás con Choji —puntualizó Kiba mirando de reojo al rollizo, Choji estaba sentado en su mesa junto a Shikamaru, cada uno haciendo lo suyo: el primero comiendo fascinado una pierna de ternero a mordiscos y el segundo de brazos cruzados hablando a ratos.

—¿Por qué dijiste que viniste, Kiba? —preguntó Ino al fin picada por un poco molestia. El aludido sonrió.

—Sólo venía a charlar, rubia. Dios, ¿cómo es que Sai te soporta? —dijo él pero rápidamente se retractó—. Lo siento, lo siento. Lo sé, soy un idiota, pero así es nuestra relación, eh, rubia. No entiendo cómo caes todas las veces.

—Eres un estúpido, Kiba. Permiso. —Ino se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la mesa donde estaban sus camaradas, en medio de una carcajada de él.

—¡Eh, rubia! ¡Cuando estés aburrida ya sabes dónde encontrarme! —exclamó él, lo suficientemente alto como para captar la atención de Sai y Sakura, que al ver de quién se trataba, ignorando la situación rápidamente. Kiba nunca podría poner celoso a Sai, creía Ino, por más que el rastreador lo intentara. Simplemente amaba verla enojada.

Ino corrió la silla entre los puestos de Choji y Shikamaru, donde se encontraba el asiento de Temari quien había preferido compartir con Tenten ese momento. El trío estaba unido por mera coincidencia y Choji se limpió la boca ante la presencia de la rubia, era muy posible que se molestara por su manera de comer. Ino, en cambio, se quedó callada con el ceño fruncido y ambos hombres esperaron que comenzara a maldecir en cualquier momento. Shikamaru bufó cuando no vino ninguna queja y Choji disimuló un eructo que terminó por hacer reír a Ino.

—Pensé que estabas enfadada —comentó Shikamaru mientras encendía un fósforo pero lo apagaba en tanto terminaba de consumir el palito de madera porque no podía fumar aunque quisiera. A Temari no le gustaba su nuevo vicio y menos ahora que estaba en gestación.

—Ya no sé cómo me siento… —confesó ella tras un suspiro y Choji, al verse ignorado en sus modales, continuó masticando la pierna de una manera más calmada—. Sai me confesó que hay más chicas embarazadas en estos momentos —dijo ella. Choji se atragantó y Shikamaru perdió el aliento, ¿qué era esta nueva plaga? —. Al parecer la totalidad del equipo 7 está con bebés en camino.

—Menos tú —repuso Shikamaru de inmediato—, ¿o ya estás…?

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó horrorizada—. ¡Dios, no!

—Sai también es del equipo 7.

—Sí pero… —Ino frunció los labios—. ¿Acaso no me escucharon? —preguntó y luego adoptó una postura sigilosa y la voz bajísima—. Hinata y Sakura están embarazadas.

Shikamaru recordó lo que había dicho su cuñado durante su breve visita. La boda de Naruto y Hinata era demasiado rápida para su gusto y teorizaba un embarazo de por medio. El estratega sonrió, dándole la razón. Choji se puso tenso, ante la necesidad de producir un heredero. Inmediatamente extrañó a su pareja, Karui haría más entretenido ese matrimonio. El rollizo dejó la pierna a un lado, habiéndose devorado cerca de la mitad de ella, y se echó hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con el respaldo de su silla. La barriga topó con la orilla de la mesa y creó un temblor tenue. Ino fijó la mirada en él como un animal sensible a todo movimiento a su alrededor.

—Ven, Choji, vamos a bailar —ordenó ella poniéndose de pie y Choji balbuceó sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no lo haces con Shikamaru? —propuso él—. Seguramente lo hace mejor que yo. —Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que Ino cambiara de opinión, después de todo se volteó a mirarlo y el estratega hizo una mueca.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Enserio?

—Yo no bailo —afirmó Shikamaru encendiendo otro cerillo como si eso fuera muy entretenido—. Es por algo que Temari está bailando sola.

—Vas a morir tan solo, Nara —profetizó ella con los ojos hechos delgadas líneas de resentimiento y se volteó hacia Choji.

—Yo… —balbuceó Choji sin saber cómo salvarse de la rubia—. Acabo de comer, estoy muy lleno, necesito reposar…, además mis manos están sucias.

Ino tomó una servilleta y la pasó rápidamente por las manos de él que no quiso enfadarla más quitándoselas, sintiéndose como un niño otra vez. Luego lo tomó de una mano y lo instó a pararse de la silla para que la acompañara al centro del salón.

—¡Necesito bailar! —exclamó Ino como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte. Cuando estuvieron en un lugar aceptable, la rubia lo hizo tomarla de la cintura y ella le tomó un hombro con una mano. Se miraron a los ojos y Choji se sintió bastante raro—. Ni siquiera tienes por que moverte, sólo sígueme. —Al principio él no se movió, limitándose a tomar con una mano su cintura y con la otra, su mano. Pero pronto se sintió tonto al imaginarse cómo se veía para el resto e hizo un intento por bailar, después de todo era simplemente un vals. No era muy difícil simular un vaivén.

—¿Necesitas hablar de algo? —cuestionó Choji cuando sintió que su compañera se relajaba un poco.

—No podía bailar con Shikamaru, él es el enemigo, embarazó a Temari y yo y tú estamos sin embarazar a nuestros novios —Ino cerró los ojos al notar lo tonto que había dicho—. Digo, tú embarazar a Karui y yo dejarme embarazar por Sai...

Choji se sonrojó.

—Yo no he intentado hacerlo… —se sinceró—. Karui es mi primera novia…, ni siquiera estaba buscando una madre para un hijo. Creo que no lo haré…

La rubia se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Podemos no hacerlo? —Ino se sintió emocionada y Choji se encogió de hombros.

—Shikamaru dijo que no era necesario, que podría buscar otros niños para su hijo… No quiere presionarnos. —Ino sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Ya lo hablaste con Sai? ¿Él tampoco quiere ser padre?

Ino miró de reojo a donde pensaba estaba Sai junto a Sakura y lo vio mirando hacia su dirección mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga.

—Sí quiere ser padre.

—¿Enserio? —Choji no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Quiere tener un hijo pero… —dijo ella—, me da miedo. Él no pasará por todo lo que yo pasaría. —La florista frunció el ceño de un momento a otro y le dio un golpe furioso en el pecho de su amigo—. ¡No es justo para mí! ¡Ustedes deberían vomitar, engordar y sufrir los dolores del parto!

—¡Ino! —lloriqueó Choji adoptando una postura de defensa y la rubia se sorprendió de su propia reacción—. Lamento que no pueda embarazarme… —Ino aguantó la risa un momento y Choji se sonrió cuando la carcajada de su compañera de equipo inundó el centro de la sala.

—Estamos realmente jodidos, ¿no?

—No tanto —respondió él—, soy feliz como estoy. ¿Tú no?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ino casi sin pensarlo y su discurso de no querer ser madre dejó de tener sentido—. Digo, realmente me siento feliz porque Sai quiere formar una familia conmigo pero…

—¿Pero? —cuestionó Choji cuando Ino dejó de hablar y no tenía la intención de seguir haciéndolo.

—No lo sé, supongo que estoy enojada, ¡estoy enojada! —Choji recibió otro golpe en el pectoral y gimoteó sin poder defenderse—. ¿Por qué el mundo se volvió loco por bebés de pronto?

—La gente se relaja después de un estrés tan grande como una guerra…

—¡Yo siempre he sido responsable con mis métodos anticonceptivos!

Choji se encogió de hombros un tanto ruborizado, era intimidante escuchar a Ino hablar de esos temas y él era de por sí muy tímido con su sexualidad y la del resto.

—Bueno, Sai quiere ser padre, ¿no tiene él algo que opinar al respecto?

* * *

Shikamaru se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino tinto cuando divisó a Temari acercársele con su hermano menor y de inmediato supo que su pareja ya no podía guardar un secreto con el _Kazekage_.

—Aquí estás, Nara —le dijo ella amorosamente y lo tomó del hombro para instarlo a levantarse del asiento para saludar a su cuñado apropiadamente.

—Hola —dijo escuetamente y dejó la copa en la mesa, nervioso. La mirada serena e invariante del _Kazekage_ le impidió decidir qué emoción tenía su cuñado.

—He sido informado del bebé que espera Temari —contestó Gaara con un atisbo de sonrisa y obviando completamente el saludo. Tras un contacto visual breve, el pelirrojo se acercó a Shikamaru y lo abrazó imprevistamente, dejando helado al estratega que era malísimo cuando se trataba de cosas así. Gaara lo soltó un momento después—. Me hace muy feliz. Les deseo lo mejor en el futuro y un niño sano. Tienen mis bendiciones y estoy seguro que las de Kankuro también.

—Gracias, Gaara —agradeció el estratega e intercambió unas palabras escuetas con su cuñado hasta que el propio pelirrojo se disculpó porque tampoco era muy elocuente. Al retirarse, Temari se quedó junto a Shikamaru hasta que los escalofríos se le pasaron y se relajó. Al fin estaba pasando, el círculo de personas que estaban enteradas de su paternidad estaba creciendo y ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba siendo real, Temari tendría su hijo y su situación dejaba de tener tintes de un sueño—. Hiciste esto para espantarme, ¿no?

Temari se permitió dar una carcajada antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

—¿No es una jugada para obligarme a casarme contigo?

—¿Acaso crees que quiero ser Nara? —preguntó después con una dulzura venenosa.

—Si quieres tener a mi bastardo…

Temari frunció el ceño pero curvó una sonrisa, sin controlar el impulso de darle un empujón amistoso. Shikamaru comenzó a reír suavemente.

—Ojalá Gaara estuviera aquí para que te escuchara hablar así.

—Vamos… —replicó con un escalofrío—, él jamás entendería nuestra dinámica de pareja.

—¿Dinámica de pareja? —recalcó Temari—, ¿acaso así le dices a insultarnos amorosamente?

—Es una manera de decirlo…

La mayor de los dos lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo mirarla directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sonrió amenamente cuando estuvieron cerca.

—Casémonos, Nara —le propuso ella—, puede ser algo pequeño, sin testigos. Como te gusta a ti.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hijo necesita un padre —repuso simplemente—. Además no creo que Gaara sea feliz si llega a tener un sobrino bastardo…

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, las cejas temblaban pero su boca sonreía.

—Iba a decir que sí en un principio, Temari —lloriqueó él para diversión de ella—. Eso no era necesario, ahora sí que me has espantado.

—¿Sigues aceptando mi propuesta, Nara?

—¿Estás segura? Serás Nara…

—Hay cosas peores, cariño.

Choji e Ino llegaron de improviso, ella en un leve trote y él un tanto congestionado por el baile.

—¡Necesito una copa! —Ino se hizo paso por la pareja y se bebió la copa de vino de Shikamaru sin respirar. Choji, en cambio, se sentó nuevamente frente a la pierna de ternera que había dejado, se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a consumirla sin siquiera hablar o hacer pausas. Temari y Shikamaru aguardaron en silencio por una explicación de parte de ellos, la cual nunca llegó y atajaron la botella de vino que Ino se había acercado para tomarla por la boquilla. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por quitarle la pierna a Choji.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —cuestionó Temari cuando Shikamaru dejaba la botella a un lado y miraba a Choji en busca de una respuesta.

Ino simplemente chilló.

—¡Necesito producir un heredero!

—Ino, ya se lo dije a Choji, si no quieren hacerlo no tienen que… —Ino lo interrumpió.

—¡Pero Sai quiere que sea la madre de sus hijos! ¡Es algo bueno!

—¿Y por qué quieres emborracharte como si fuera algo malo? —cuestionó Temari con una ceja levantada.

Shikamaru se sorprendió por su punto, Ino no tenía coherencia alguna.

—Porque no podré quedarme embarazada si estoy consciente, ¡ojalá pudiera tener un accidente como ustedes! —dijo Ino impresionantemente triste y Shikamaru enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

—Estás loca, rubia, llamaré a tu novio —avisó Temari alejándose para cumplir con su amenaza y Shikamaru esperó que estuviera lejos para pasarle la botella de vino a Ino. No dejó que se la llevara antes de sacarle unas palabras.

—¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto? —cuestionó el Nara como si la esperara algo horrible—, una vez que estés esperando un niño no hay vuelta atrás.

—Déjame intentarlo —pidió ella—, el vino me evadirá como la comida evade a nuestro Choji.

—Todo tuyo entonces. —Shikamaru soltó la botella.

* * *

Ino miraba embelesada a su novio mientras bailaban un vals, las clases en la biblioteca sin duda habían dado frutos y ella no tenía que guiarlo como hacía con alguien inexperto como Choji. Sai la miró con una sonrisa.

—Estás borracha.

—No lo estoy —mintió ella mientras se reía.

—Como tú digas, bonita…

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer, amor mío?

—Soy todo oídos.

—Naruto y Hinata ya se han retirado a su luna de miel —precisó ella—, ¿qué te parece si nosotros dos nos vamos a mi casa y vamos a hacer algo parecido a ellos?

Sai levantó las cejas sorprendido de su propuesta.

—Quizás hasta quede embarazada…

Ino tomó de la mano a Sai y se fue corriendo de la fiesta que lentamente llegaba a su fin.

* * *

Karui abrió la puerta sin saber quién podía ser y sonrió con creces cuando vio la figura alta y oronda de Choji parada frente a ella. Ella se apretó la chaqueta cuando el frío de la noche entró por el umbral de la puerta, flanqueando el cuerpo de Choji. Su novio sonrió enormemente cuando la vio apoderada de su prenda.

—Pensé que estabas en la boda —dijo Karui, no queriendo demostrar abiertamente su felicidad.

—Lo estaba —dijo él y la extranjera notó cómo su ropa elegante ya no estaba tan lisa ni prolija como antes—, pero ya me vine —continuó con una sonrisa y la voz anómala por la somnolencia de la ebriedad—, ya tuve suficiente. Naruto y Hinata se marcharon hace unas horas y los demás les estaban siguiendo. Tampoco quedaba comida y creo que tomé demasiado alcohol. —Choji sonrió, travieso, acariciándose el estómago prominente, lleno del banquete de la boda.

Karui le sonrió igualmente.

—Así veo…

Choji se puso un tanto serio.

—Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí —le dijo, sinceramente—, conmigo. La habríamos pasado bien…

—Ya pasó, grandulón —contestó ella—, estoy agripada por la tercera maldita vez desde que estoy aquí en la aldea. No habría sido una buena compañía.

—Claro que sí —rebatió él, amablemente—. La pasamos bien juntos, yo la paso muy bien junto a ti, Karui. —Choji dio un paso hacia delante pero ninguno más, estaba efusivo por el alcohol pero no dejaba de ser precavido—. Te habría venido a buscar temprano, tú habrías estado con un vestido y te habrías visto muy bonita. Habríamos ido caminando a la boda y la hubiéramos pasado charlando, quizás incluso hasta bailado juntos —relató su fantasía y se rio de la última parte porque él no era un gran bailarín que esperaría. Choji dejó de hablar cuando no supo si sería apropiado y Karui se impacientó cuando no dijo nada más.

—¿Y qué más?

—Habríamos comido y bebido juntos…

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó una vez más, sofocada por la ansiedad.

Choji lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a ella con una zancada y la cubrió con sus enormes brazos hasta que a Karui no se le vieran más que los pies, porque era muy pequeña en comparación al Akimichi.

—Lo lamento —le susurró él cuando pensó que su movimiento parecía más una tacleada que un abrazo, pero no dejó de cubrirla toda—. Eres tan delgada y pequeña —exclamó él entre risas, maravillado como la primea vez, y ella suspiró.

—Todos lo somos comparados contigo, grandote. Ahora sé un amor y cierra esa puerta.

Choji la soltó con suavidad y fue a cumplir con su orden con diligencia. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se dio vuelta hacia ella, quedando frente a frente con Karui. Se miraron un momento, sonrientes, y la extranjera abrió los brazos para que Choji volviera a ella. Rápidamente ella se quitó la chaqueta, dejando descubierto su pijama negro, el color que ella usaba con regularidad, y Choji notó enseguida que era de una tela ligera y suave.

—Bésame ya —demandó Karui con el ceño fruncido y él lo hizo, obediente. Se besaron y avanzaron erráticamente de un lado al otro del pasillo, buscando una posición cómoda. Karui chasqueó la lengua, separándose de él, y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta un mueble delgado pegado a la pared. Karui se encaramó encima sin importarle que botara al suelo algunos de los adornos y lo atrajo contra sí tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Ahora estaban ambos a la misma altura y tenían la pared tras la espalda de Karui.

Ella sollozó ruidosamente ante sus caricias y las rodillas de él temblaron ante su sonido.

¿Realmente estaba pasando?

Karui le puso las manos en la barriga y levantó la tela de la camisa con la intención de sacársela de un tirón. La camisa no cedió como esperaba y se rieron un poco por su arrebato. Decidieron sin palabras que Choji se desabotonaría la camisa desde el cuello y Karui haría lo mismo pero desde abajo y se encontraron en la cintura oronda de él. Con un poco de incomodidad, Choji dejó que Karui le quitara la camisa y se sintió un tanto avergonzado por su figura, después de todo, estaba más gordo de lo usual tras la boda.

Karui pasó sus manos por los pectorales formados de Choji que precedían a la barriga prominente.

—Nadie más que tú podría conmigo, ¿sabes? —le dijo tiernamente al mirarlo a los ojos y dejar de acariciarlo—. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mí. —Choji rio cabizbajo y Karui levantó su rostro con una mano bajo su mentón, y terminó por besarlo suavemente en la boca—. Ven, vamos a la habitación —le propuso mientras se bajaba del mueble de un salto y lo guiaba por el pasillo.

* * *

Incapaz de quitarse la ropa, Ino se dejó caer sobre su cama bocarriba con los ojos cerrados y sin preocuparse ya del maquillaje o su peinado. Sai la observó en silencio parado frente a ella y una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios.

—Tengo tanto sueño que dormiría así —aseguró la rubia, cediendo al sueño cuando Sai se arrodilló frente a ella para quitarle las sandalias con cuidado. Ino se rio—. Me haces cosquillas.

Sai dejó las sandalias ordenadas a un lado de la cama y se levantó mirando a Ino con detención.

—¿Dónde está el cierre de tu falda?

—Está en la parte de atrás —dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos—. No pienso levantarme, déjala así.

Sai sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de ella, instantáneamente Ino se abrazó de él y Sai aprovechó ese movimiento para levantarla lo suficiente para bajarle el cierre que estaba sobre su trasero. La rubia rio sin ayudarlo a sostener su cuerpo y su cabeza colgaba sin soporte. Luego, la dejó sobre la cama otra vez mientras le sacaba la falda entallada por las piernas. La ropa interior de su novia era de un rosa pálido y su material era de encaje, lo suficientemente estrecho en la parte de atrás para que no se le marcara bajo la falda.

Procedió después a quitarle el _top_ con delicadeza y sus pechos comenzaron a brotar, sujetos por un corpiño de media copa y el mismo encaje de su ropa interior. Estando listo su trabajo, Sai la miró una vez más antes de arrastrarla bajo las sábanas, sintiendo su risa a un lado de su oreja. La cubrió con cariño y se acostó a su lado sobre las sábanas porque él no se quitaría la ropa. Sai se abrazó de ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus pechos, y rápidamente escuchó la respiración relajada de Ino cuando se durmió profundamente.

Sin embargo, Sai no tenía sueño y aunque había fallado en su búsqueda por sentirse enfadado, supo que se sentía inmensamente feliz.

«—¿Cómo se sentirá ser padre? —pensó de pronto Sai y tuvo el deseo de despertar a Ino aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible. Sabía que bajo esas condiciones Ino no despertaría.

Sin embargo, se reacomodó para quedar a su misma altura y mirarle el rostro en medio de la penumbra. ¿Cuál sería la mezcla de sus colores?

Sai curvó una sonrisa mientras le despejaba la cara de pelo rubio a Ino y ella movió la cabeza en sueños. Al menos la florista sería buena madre juzgando por el cuidado que les daba a sus flores. Bajo esa misma línea de pensamiento, él mismo debería ser buen ejemplar de padre por su dedicación a la pintura, que aunque algunas tenían la capacidad de cobrar vida, no era precisamente una forma de vida remotamente similar a la de un niño. Aunque tampoco lo era una flor.

De pronto otro pensamiento inquietante lo invadió hasta los huesos, ¿serían ellos una buena pareja de padres?

Quizás ni siquiera debían intentar traer un niño al mundo.

«—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —divagó Sai en la oscuridad—. Todos lo están haciendo.»

—Sai… —balbuceó Ino y el pálido no supo a ciencia cierta si estaba llamándolo en sueños o realmente había captado su atención. Sai se le acercó con sigilo pero sin abrir la boca, tratando de identificar si debía o no responder—. Luces espeluznante mirándome dormir…

—Lo lamento.

* * *

Si antes había cerrado la boca con un esfuerzo inhumano para no ser ruidoso, en ese momento el grito que le brotó desde el interior fue más poderoso que cualquier deseo de permanecer recatado. Karui gritó con él como para acompañarlo en su desinhibición y su risa salvaje lo hizo hacer una mueca dolorosa cuando sentía que el camastro daba sus últimas notas musicales antes de partirse bajo su peso. Su novia se calló de pronto y sollozó como no la había escuchado antes, y Choji se sacudió con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Ahora nadie podría no oírlos con el escándalo que armaban los tres: él, Karui y el camastro moribundo. Pero en ese estado, ni siquiera le interesó.

Los pechos pequeñísimos de la extranjera se movieron con violencia, no había nada que no se moviera de ella teniéndolo a él como asiento. Un asiento ruidoso, mullido y movedizo.

Karui no pudo permanecer erguida por más tiempo y se abrazó de él cuando sus gritos llegaron a su máximo, y tras sus últimas estocadas, Choji también colapsó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama que no tenía más reparación que tirarla al basurero.

Choji se sintió sordo cuando estuvieron más silenciosos.

—Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez —dijo él cuando recuperó algo de su aliento y Karui se rio sofocada, asintiendo a su petición con una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, cariño —respondió ella—, nadie más que tú puede conmigo.

Pero pasaron unos minutos y Choji ya estaba durmiendo, completamente exhausto.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Esta actualización es en honor a mi hermana Syblominai (a.k.a Sybilla's Song) que partió a continuar sus estudios al extranjero y cuando la vuelva a ver será toda una francesa. Te amo, hermana, espero que esta actualización te saque una sonrisa y te deje una sensación alegre en tu primer día laboral.

Espero que para el resto también sea ameno, atenta a sus comentarios,

RP.


	11. Competencia

**Capítulo 11:**

 **"** Competencia **"**

* * *

Choji despertó de improviso, con dolor de cabeza, sensibilidad en los ojos y el estómago revuelto e inflado. Se movió incómodo sobre la cama que rechinó angustiada bajo su peso y finalmente se incorporó con lentitud, acariciándose una sien y abriendo tan solo un ojo. Jamás había estado dentro de esa habitación y se dedicó a mirarla mientras su cabeza dejaba de palpitar.

—Buenos días, grandulón.

Karui había entrado en la habitación, vistiendo nuevamente su pijama negro, corto y suave, mostrando las piernas, los brazos y las clavículas. Al notar su vestimenta, Choji apartó la mirada con un sonrojo leve; percatándose también en su propia desnudez bajo las sábanas.

—Karui… —murmuró él, tartamudeando entre sílabas.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Karui mientras se encaminaba a la cama y se subía a gatas hasta acercarse a Choji—, ya viste todo esto anoche, ¿por qué te avergüenza ahora?

Aquello hizo sonrojar aún más al heredero del Clan Akimichi.

—Lo lamento, yo… —Choji hizo una pausa—, estaba un poco ebrio ayer. No pude contenerme…

—¿Desde cuándo contenerse es algo malo? —preguntó maliciosa y Choji se cubrió más con las sábanas, totalmente cohibido. Karui lo vio riéndose a carcajadas y el grandulón se encogió de hombros—. No tienes por qué ser tímido conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—¡Deja de decir que lo sientes! —dijo riéndose y se recostó a su lado, sobre las sábanas.

Choji se sintió intranquilo al saber que estaba desnudo bajo las capas de sábanas y el cubrecamas, no tenía idea de cómo saldría de la cama sin que le vieran el trasero, lo que era en ese momento, su mayor preocupación. Karui bostezó y se acurrucó junto a él al tiempo que le daba un escalofrío y se introdujo bajo las sábanas para espanto de Choji.

—Dormiré un poco, no te molesta ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto… —dijo él, sintiéndose rígido para evitar cualquier contacto con la morena. Sin todo el alcohol que había ingerido se sentía totalmente incómodo por su cercanía, su desnudez y su aspecto. No era solamente que estuviera desnudo, sino que estaba trasnochado, tenía resaca y había comido demasiado en la madrugada anterior, por lo que las tripas estaban infladas y ruidosas—. Karui…

—Dime, querido.

—Yo… —sonrió él—. Anoche usamos alguna clase de…, ¿protección? —Al momento de decirlo supo que se había sonrojado violentamente pero Karui no lo notó porque tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se riera por su pregunta—. Sé que ayer no traía…, francamente no pensé que terminaríamos así…

—No guardo condones, cariño, pero no te preocupes, tomo anticonceptivos. Estaremos bien —dijo ella después de un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? No hemos dormido mucho hoy y te ayudará para el dolor de cabeza. —Luego recordó algo—. Te dejé agua al lado para que te hidrates.

—Está bien —accedió mansamente Choji mientras se recostaba a su lado, como si fuera una tabla. Una tabla con una protuberancia grande y anormal. Con un suspiro adolorido se acarició su barriga quejumbrosa.

—Genial, ahora abrázame, ¿quieres? —dijo ella a punto de quedarse dormida y se le acercó levantando el brazo prominente del Akimichi para recostarse sobre sus pectorales. Con una sonrisa diminuta, Choji la apretó contra sí y ella pasó un brazo sobre su vientre. Con algo más de seguridad se acomodó para abrazar mejor a su novia pero el camastro cedió bajo su enorme peso y recordó que durante la noche lo había roto. Choji se quejó avergonzado pero Karui se rio a carcajadas

—Nunca más me quedaré en esta hospedería —dijo Karui cuando comprobó lo terrible que sonaban los resortes del colchón y el ruido cansado del camastro—. Podría irme sin decir nada… —divagó Karui mientras jugaba con los dedos y fruncía la boca ante la idea de pagar más que un par de días de alojamiento.

—Déjame pagar por esto —le pidió Choji sumido en su culpa—, mi familia tiene mucho dinero —explicó ante la alzada de ceja de ella—. Y desde ahora en adelante puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

—Oh, me encantaría, querido.

* * *

—No es justo, ¿por qué debo ser la única a la que le cuesta trabajo?

—Los libros dicen que no es tan fácil —dijo Sai pensativo, mirando el test de embarazo que arrojaba negativo para su pesar—, es el primer intento —intentó sonar comprensivo porque eso decían los libros pero tampoco comprendía cómo se iba a equivocar en eyacular dentro de Ino.

Habían estado semanas intentándolo y francamente ella ya se había hecho la idea de que finalmente estaba embarazada de un hijo de Sai.

—Tienes razón —replicó ella un tanto hiperventilada—, podremos hacerlo. Digo, todas están quedando preñadas, ¿por qué iría a ser diferente conmigo?

—Por supuesto, no hay nada de malo contigo.

Ino se puso a asentir con la cabeza muchas veces y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Era temprano aun y se acercó a su novio para sentarse sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo del cuello.

—Intentémoslo ahora, ¿sí? —propuso ella y Sai sonrió con los ojos cerrados, abrazándola por la parte baja de su espalda para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Sai le desbotonó la camisa a Ino con rapidez en honor al tiempo que le quedaba para regresar a la torre y cuando hubo descubierto sus pechos se los besó para introducir las manos dentro de la falda hacia su ropa interior. Cuando Ino se echó para atrás a ojos cerrados para dejarse llevar, Sai resopló. Había quitado la mano de su interior y se miraba los dedos con pesar.

Le había bajado la regla.

—¡Puta vida! —gritó ella, materializando también los sentimientos más profundos de Sai.

* * *

Karui había vuelto a su aldea cuando su permiso se hubo cumplido y salió a almorzar con Samui, a quien no estaba viendo con regularidad desde hacía un tiempo. Habían hablado largamente antes de que llegara la comida y pasó un rato antes de que Karui se diera cuenta que era ella la que estaba hablando durante todo el almuerzo y Samui se había mantenido en silencio. Ese descubrimiento la había hecho sentir incómoda y lo encaró tras tomar un sorbo a su gaseosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan condenadamente callado?

Samui se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estaba pensando… —dijo haciendo pausas y Karui enarcó una ceja ante su misterio—, si debía ofrecerte mi comida ya que te ves tan hambrienta.

Karui no comprendió y miró su parte de la mesa para descubrir que no quedaban ni siquiera sobras, y al compararse con Samui, quien sólo llevaba la mitad de su plato, se sintió horrorizada.

—Parece que ser noviecita del Akimichi te pegó sus hábitos —dijo Samui con un tanto de burla—, cuidado porque ya se te empieza a notar.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella casi gritando, histérica porque se había horrorizado de sí misma.

—Los kilos demás.

Samui tenía razón pero ella no dejó que la amedrentara y no le permitió retirarse sin sepultarlo en insultos. No podía dejar que se le notara que la había ofendido pero tras su revelación, se sintió más gorda que antes y lo peor de todo era que sí podría comerse la mitad del plato de Samui para recién sentirse satisfecha. No podía dejar que el estilo de vida de Choji la contagiara porque ella no era una Akimichi como él y todo el peso demás la perjudicarían en su vida como _kunoichi_. Desde ese momento, se dijo, debería volver a su dieta anterior a Choji y acompañarlo a sus infinitas meriendas sin probar un bocado. El desorden alimenticio de sus primeros momentos como novios debía terminar.

Al llegar a su casa lloró tirando a la basura los chocolates y golosinas, renunció a las gaseosas tirando el contenido de las botellas al lavabo y se consiguió una balanza para tomar nota del peso que estaba teniendo. Horrorizada se acostó para llorar la vida hasta que recibió la llamada de Choji, quien no se demoró en notarla deprimida.

— _¿Ocurre algo?_

—No —gruñó ella, enterrando su cara en la almohada—, es sólo que… creo que… engordé demasiado.

Choji se quedó callado un momento.

— _No estás gorda_ —replicó sinceramente porque para sus estándares Karui jamás sería gorda—. _Eres muy bonita._

Ella sonrió más por su comentario final que por su negativa a su descubrimiento.

— _Deberías estar aquí_ —dijo Choji—, _sé qué podemos hacer para hacerte bajar de peso._

Karui estuvo segura que su novio se había esforzado mucho para decirle aquello sin cohibirse y seguramente estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—Pronto estaré de vuelta —le dijo ella—, no te pongas ansioso, ¿está bien?

Tras una despedida tierna, Karui lanzó el teléfono lejos de la cama y se puso a llorar amargamente. Jamás había subido tanto de peso y se lamentó porque ni siquiera lo notó ni pensó en las consecuencias de comer un poco de todas las comidas de Choji. Lo peor era que lo había disfrutado, había desarrollado la pasión por la comida.

* * *

Sai se veía terrible pero no menos feliz que de costumbre. Se notaba que no había dormido bien y Naruto se preguntó si nuevamente estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—En absoluto —respondió él con una sonrisa—, es sólo que estoy intentando dejar embarazada a Ino y está tomando tiempo.

Sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron pasmados ante tal información y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el mismo Sai notara que había pasado algo.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo? —preguntó el pálido mirando a sus compañeros con las cejas alzadas. Sakura se puso a tartamudear algo forzadamente feliz y Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Para nada —dijo Sakura y se le acercó para que tuvieran una conversación más recatada y silenciosa—. ¿Es cierto que quieren ser padres?

—Eso fue lo que dije —replicó Sai, aturdido por la confusión de Sakura. «Por supuesto, Sai no habla con sarcasmos, debí suponerlo», pensó ella, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Eso es… ¡maravilloso! —contestó ella dándole un abrazo de felicitaciones. Sai le puso una mano en la espalda para corresponder algo que para él, todavía no merecía una felicitación. El vientre de la del pelo rosa se sintió presionar en el abdomen de Sai y cuando ella lo notó, se separó rápidamente de él, dando a conocer imprudentemente que ya se le comenzaba a apreciar el embarazo.

—¡Te lo dije, Sai! —replicó Naruto haciendo aterrizar una palmada fuerte en la espalda de Sai—. Será bueno para ti.

—Gracias… —dijo Sai sin convencerse—, pero aún no lo logro —añadió y se volteó a mirarlos con curiosidad—. Estaba preguntándome cómo lo hicieron ustedes —replicó—, ¿cómo es que fue tan sencillo para ustedes?

Sakura enrojeció y quiso golpearlo en la cara pero Naruto se le adelantó y se llevó a Sai de la trayectoria de su puño.

—Bueno, Sai, cuando un hombre y una mujer…

—Eso ya lo sé —rebatió el pálido con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, por supuesto, los libros… —masculló Naruto con una burla que fue incomprensible para Sai—. ¿Y ya sabes dónde Ino tiene su…?

—Sí y me aseguro de terminar siempre dentro de ella.

Sakura ocultó su cara roja tras sus manos y pidió que se detuvieran porque la avergonzaban en medio de la calle. Naruto, sin embargo, siguió el hilo de su conversación con Sai.

—Entonces no hay más qué hacer, ¿por qué demonios no te está resultando? —dijo el rubio con la cara cruzada por la confusión. Hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una idea—. Sai… ¿olvidaste quitarte el condón? —preguntó con picardía pero Sai seguía sin entender por qué lo creía tan estúpido.

—Hace tiempo que ya no los uso —admitió y Sakura quiso correr lejos, negando conocerlos—, y por lo que tengo entendido, Ino dejó de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Naruto, deja de tomarle el pelo a Sai! —gritó la chica del grupo y Naruto se puso a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de Sai, quien recién había comprendido por qué lo trataba así—. Sai…, no todas las parejas son iguales, tal como hay parejas muy fértiles hay unas que no lo son tanto… Dale un poco de tiempo, no tiene por qué ser una competecia.

—Está bien —resolvió Sai un tanto desanimado.

—No te preocupes, ya lograrás dejar embarazada a Ino —lo animó Sakura y Sai asintió, cabizbajo.

—Y mientras lo logras, ya sabes qué hacer —repuso Naruto, guiñando el ojo. Sai lo miró serio y tras unos momentos de discusiones mentales, Sai asintió más seguro.

—Tienes razón. —Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Sai—. Debo irme —se disculpó y se echó a caminar por la calle en dirección opuesta—. Adiós.

Atrás dejó los alaridos del rubio que le daba ánimos y los de Sakura que clamaba porque se callara. Su total concentración estaba en la Florería, el lugar más probable para encontrar a Ino a esas horas del día. No dejó que la ansiedad lo controlara y caminó a paso firme pero seguro hasta su destino, y la divisó dentro de la tienda, encaramada sobre una escalera para arreglar las estanterías más altas. No se anunció al entrar y dejó que la campanita de la puerta lo hiciera por él. Ino se sorprendió de verlo ahí cuando debía estar la Torre, atendiendo misiones.

—¿Sai? —masculló ella, haciendo el ademán de bajarse de la escalera.

Sai no respondió y le dio la espalda para ponerle llave a la puerta de la Florería y poner el letrero de «cerrado», demasiado temprano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ino en tanto lo vio cerrando el negocio—, no es hora de cerrar, es el horario de más afluencia de público, tenemos que…

—No.

—¿Qué? —El temperamento de Ino comenzó a crisparse—. ¿Qué significa ese no?

—Hagámoslo ahora.

—¿Qué…? —Ino se sintió extrañamente cohibida y los papeles que generalmente ocupaban se invirtieron bruscamente—. Cariño, estoy sangrando, no hay manera de que funcione así…

—Si hay una remota posibilidad quiero intentarlo —declaró al tiempo que daba zancadas hacia ella y la arrinconaba en la pared y el mesón de la caja registradora se enterró en su muslo.

—Podríamos ir a la alcoba… —masculló ella mirándose el muslo apuñalado.

—No, aquí mismo.

—Oh… —Sai estaba listo para ella y no perdió tiempo en desvestirse, simplemente pasó las manos bajo la falda de Ino, bajó las prendas que la envolvían y haló del tampón que prevenía que su sangrado pareciera una escena del crimen. Al estar humectada con su propia sangre, Ino se quejó suavemente por la rapidez en la que actuaba, sintiéndose un tanto seducida por la actitud voraz de su novio. Sai se sostuvo del mismo mesón de la caja registradora y lanzó las suculentas que lo decoraban sin importarle siquiera su torpeza, y tras cada embestida, Ino gritó complacida lo que lo incitó a ir más rápido y más fuerte. Sus sollozos se intercalaban con el sonido de los maceteros de terracota que caían al suelo y se rompían en mil pedazos.

Afuera de la Florería las madres cubrían los oídos de sus hijos que se detenían a escuchar la sinfonía de los gemidos de la florista y su novio, y corrían con ellos en brazos para alejarlos de tal degeneración. Otros más morbosos, se detuvieron ante la puerta con la boca abierta para escuchar ese sonido tan gutural y bello, atesorándolo y grabándolo en la memoria para una noche solitaria en la que necesitaran de su ayuda.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Después de perder olímpicamente la inspiración para esta historia, he vuelto en gloria y majestad, actualizando la segunda historia del día :D Siempre se me corta la inspiración cuando escribo de celebraciones con mucha distorsión, debería alejarme del _party hard_ jajaja Y con esta nueva trama para el SaiIno me siento recargada con ellos y seguiré escribiendo con mucho amor :3 Espero que hayan disfrutado el pequeño lime (o es lemon?) que escribí a último momento porque sentí que no había terminado aún el capítulo con sólo el diálogo.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Silvin Lewis Dragneel (Hace tiempo tengo la duda dudosa: ¿Por qué me llamas Raziel? jajaja Ragdoll sólo es mi nombre de superheroína(?) Mi verdadero nombre es Natalia :P), daniela hervar (todavía me cuestan montones Shikamaru y Temari, y aunque realmente creo que su relación es mucho amor y bullying mezclados, igualmente no me siento feliz con su interacción, siento que puedo hacerlo mejor (?) sólo necesito un poco más de inspiración ShikaTema :) ), Mitsuki Tsukiomi, sxem-yui28 (de nuevo aquí :3 sigo _loveándote_ ) y Sybloominai (Holi) en el capítulo anterior :) Volví a leer todos los rws y me maravillé de tantas palabras bonitas.

Besos, RP.


	12. Matrimonios y otros males

**Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 12:** _M_ _atrimonios y otros males_

* * *

—Aunque te lo quedes mirando una hora el resultado no cambiará —le dijo Ino saliendo de la ducha precedida de una nube de vapor. Sai no se había percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y dejó de ver la prueba que negaba la concepción de un posible hijo.

Sai se encogió de hombros y dejó la prueba de embarazo a su lado para ver a Ino que ya se había calzado el pijama.

—Supongo que la remota posibilidad de embarazarte fue sólo eso, remota…

—Ya te lo había dicho, cariño, no iba a funcionar —dijo Ino levantando las cubiertas de la cama para sumergirse en las sábanas. Tras un momento de silencio, Ino suspiró—. ¿Te quedarás esta noche? —preguntó y Sai se volteó para mirarla de soslayo—, ya es tarde… —dijo después, dándole palmadas al lado vacío de su cama.

Sai no dijo nada pero se levantó del pie de la cama para acceder a su petición. Se sacó la camisa oscura por la cabeza y se quitó los pantalones con la derrota marcada en su rostro, luego se recostó abrazado de la rubia con la cabeza cubierta hasta a mitad por las sábanas. Por su reacción, era él el más afectado de los dos por los signos negativos que los perseguían con ahínco y maldad. Ino le acarició el pelo con la ternura de una madre.

—Ya lo lograremos —le dijo la florista y le besó la coronilla con suavidad.

—No lo comprendo —le respondió Sai—, pensé que sería más sencillo.

—Yo también —confesó ella—, de haber sabido lo difícil que era no me hubiese angustiado tanto cuando intentaba no embarazarme. —Si bien era una broma y le había parecido gracioso a la rubia, su novio no se dio por aludido.

Temprano por la mañana, Sai había acudido a la oficina de Kakashi en busca de su socorro.

—No todo lo que se hacía en la Raíz es de mi conocimiento, Sai —le dijo el Sexto con la voz seria—. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

Sai se vio genuinamente desilusionado.

—Mi consejo es que vayas al Hospital —sugirió para animarlo un poco y captó la atención del pálido rápidamente—. Ahí podrán decirte si eres o no estéril y si tuvo que ver con tu vinculación con la Raíz.

La palabra «estéril» e «infertilidad» lo hacía sentirse desarmado, casi inútil. Después de todo, Ino contaba con todas las características físicas de una mujer fértil según la literatura: buenas caderas, pecho, complexión. Sin duda el problema tendría que venir de él y no era descabellado pensar que de ser así, que la Raíz y Danzo tuvieran algo que ver. Después de todo, un ninja de la Raíz no estaba destinado a sentir y menos amar, y un hijo era el final de aquello.

—Buena suerte, Sai —dijo Kakashi al despedirse de él y se marchó de la oficina sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

Sin embargo, Sai no tuvo la suerte que le deseó el Hokage. Al pedir su historial médico vio que se reducía a tan solo una hoja miserable de datos. Su nombre estaba escrito a un lado del folio y el apellido estaba reemplazado por una línea horizontal porque ni siquiera tenía uno propio. El Hospital no tenía información suya más que datos generales como su altura, peso y tipo de sangre, y el grueso de su expediente se reducía a todas las veces que se había hecho un chequeo médico después de cada misión y las curaciones recibidas si había vuelto herido.

—¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle…? —La enfermera que lo atendía en la recepción recibió el expediente de vuelta leyó su nombre para no equivocarse. Erróneamente había pensado que se le había olvidado el apellido aunque nunca lo había leído porque no existía—. Señor Sai.

—No —dijo abruptamente Sai y se fue sin esperar una réplica o despedida. Si su historial médico no lo había ayudado, menos lo haría una chica que debía leer su expediente para recordar su nombre. Sai apretó la mandíbula y los puños al adentrarse en los pasillos del Hospital, buscando la salida.

* * *

—Karui —la llamó desde atrás la voz tímida de su novio y la chica extranjera se volteó feliz, sin notar que el grueso de su voz había cambiado un tono.

Choji se veía un poco más bajo y su complexión era completamente distinta a la de siempre. Sus pómulos se notaban, el cuello grueso se veía imponente sobre sus hombros anchos y la barriga había desaparecido totalmente. Karui no disimuló su sorpresa y su novio se sonrojó como cuando recién se estaban conociendo.

—Te ves… distinto —dijo ella diciendo lo obvio y tocó su rostro como queriendo quitarle la máscara. No había grasa en ninguna parte, ni siquiera un gramo, y hasta sintió el hueso tras los músculos de la cara.

—¿Te gusto… más así? —preguntó Choji notoriamente inseguro y dejó que lo inspeccionara con los ojos, aunque él no tuvo el valor de verla hacer eso. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—No lo sé —dijo Karui—, te ves más bajo —replicó y le sacó una risa queda a Choji. Esa reacción la hizo relajarse un tanto y se permitió tocarlo más efusivamente—. Te ves guapo —dijo al fin y Choji se encogió de hombros, diciéndose mentalmente la obvia que era la preferencia de su novia, después de todo, tras una misión en la que quemó tantas calorías se veía esbelto y saludable. Incluso él se sentía más atractivo y no podría reprocharla… Aún así, ese Choji no era el real.

—Gracias…

—Pero prefiero a mi antiguo Choji —explicó Karui tras una pausa al notar su desilusión—. Me gusta mi hombre fortachón y grandote —dijo después y el color de las mejillas de Choji se encendió. Karui se rio abiertamente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de esa forma?

—Hasta que comience a comer —respondió él, tocándose el estómago con una mano—. De hecho estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar —le dijo después, un tanto tímido.

Karui titubeó por unos segundos, recordando lo mucho que había descuidado su dieta al acompañarlo en sus infinitas comidas. La vacilación tuvo sus efectos en Choji quien pensó erróneamente que Karui no deseaba que arruinara tan pronto su figura esbelta. Ambos se quedaron mirando incómodamente y tras un suspiro, la extranjera comenzó a hilar una frase con su voz burlona.

—De hecho tenía pensado hacer algo ahora. —Tan pronto como Karui formuló esa frase supo que había cometido una tontería de la que se arrepentiría. Choji forzó una sonrisa, ella se la respondió de la misma forma. Todo por evitarse una comilona de la que ella sabía no se resistiría—. No te molesta ir solo, ¿verdad?

—No, en lo absoluto —respondió un tanto aturdido—, siempre puedo preguntarle a Shikamaru si quiere ir.

—¡Fantástico! —Karui besó cortamente a Choji en los labios—. Nos vemos en la noche en el departamento.

Choji se quedó tieso en donde su novia lo había dejado, sin decidirse qué hacer o dónde ir. Su estómago rugía enfurecido por un festín calórico pero su mente le imploraba que no lo hiciera, que su figura esbelta era más atractiva y sana. El Akimichi se encogió de hombros y miró a sus pies, ¡se veían completos! ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado ser así de delgado en su juventud?

Un retorcijón de hambre lo hizo dar un quejido de dolor, no podría hacer una dieta ni aunque quisiera.

—Choji —saludó Sai más serio de lo normal y siguió caminando por la calle sin más. El aludido se volteó para quedar mirándole la espalda al alejarse…

—Oye Sai —lo llamó y el lúgubre y pálido novio de Ino se detuvo para escucharlo—. ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

* * *

Se habían sentado frente a frente, en una mesa que daba a la calle, en un lugar totalmente distinto al BQQ que Choji solía ir. Llevar a Sai a su lugar favorito no le pareció del todo bien, no se veía del tipo de hombre que disfrutara una buena barbacoa.

—Agua, por favor —pidió Sai a la mesera con solemnidad y Choji se sintió culpable.

—Una cerveza —dijo, cohibido. Choji solía combinar su comida más abundante con cerveza para aumentar el aporte calórico, aunque lo hacía por gusto más que para ganar peso, simplemente era su excusa. Era una costumbre de su padre que había adoptado con facilidad.

Sai miró la carta sin mucho interés y la dejó sobre la mesa con mucha rapidez, Choji recién estaba leyendo las carnes.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —preguntó el Akimichi, sin disimular su incomodidad. Sai era casi su cuñado, no tendría que ser así.

—Sí, decidí que no tengo hambre —le dijo.

—Ah —murmuró Choji y comenzó a enumerar todos los platillos que quería a la mesera que tuvo que escribir muy rápido para seguirle la corriente. Al final tuvo tres cuartos de la mesa ocupada con su almuerzo y Sai solamente tomaba agua con hielo. Aunque quiso tomárselo con calma, en tanto tuvo los primeros platillos en frente comenzó a salivar excesivamente y su estómago rugió exigiendo que lo llenara enseguida.

Sai tuvo la decencia de no verse abrumado por sus maneras de comer: casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Y Sai…, ¿qué cuentas? —preguntó Choji entre bocado y bocado al notarlo demasiado callado.

—Le pediré matrimonio a Ino esta noche —respondió con toda calma y Choji se atragantó por la impresión.

—¡Felicidades…! —repuso aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Ya te sientes listo para ese paso? —quiso saber inocentemente.

—Hinata se casó con Naruto y adoptó su apellido, Sakura se hará Uchiha en poco tiempo, y sabemos que Temari será una Nara pronto—enumeró—, yo quiero convertirme en un Yamanaka. Quiero tener un apellido —explicó Sai, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Choji quedó de una pieza.

—¿Y piensas decírselo así?

—Sí.

—Creo que no deberías hacerlo.

Sai frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no debería casarme con Ino?

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Choji—. Conozco a Ino desde que somos pequeños y somos como hermanos —explicó—, y por eso sé que se enfadará contigo si se lo planteas así.

—Por qué lo dices.

—Ino querrá casarse por amor, darte el apellido será una consecuencia.

—Sí la amo —replicó Sai—, y ella lo sabe. El tema del matrimonio era cosa de tiempo.

—Lo sé pero evita decírselo así. —Choji se llevó un generoso pedazo de carne a la boca y demoró en tragarlo, y todo ese tiempo Sai se quedó mirando a la mesa como pensando qué hacer. Choji tragó ruidosamente y se aclaró la garganta, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Por qué quieres su apellido?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de unirme al equipo 7 no tenía registros en ningún lugar, todo lo que existía era clasificado y se destruyó en la guerra —dijo simplemente—, ni siquiera mi nombre era realmente Sai y todos los registros en los que aparezco ahora soy Sai —añadió—, pero nada más Sai… —Sai frunció la boca y tomó un poco de su agua con hielo, de pronto le pareció que necesitaba otra cosa—. Me sentiría honrado si Ino me diera su apellido —declaró finalmente con una sonrisa queda. Recordarla en momentos así lo hacía sentir bien.

—¡Eso es lo que deberías decirle! —exclamó Choji cuando la impresión de escuchar algo tan sublime le permitiera hablar nuevamente—. Cielos, después de haberte escuchado no puedo creer que yo pueda decir algo así. Eres un genio.

Sai no dijo nada pero se permitió sonreírle un tanto a modo de respuesta.

—Choji —comenzó Sai, cambiando de tema drásticamente—, no creo que logre embarazar a Ino para cumplir su costumbre.

El Akimichi sufrió otra atragantada y su rostro se sonrojó al recordar que, técnicamente, él también debía embarazar a Karui.

—Ino no debe ser la del problema, probablemente sea yo —declaró después, haciendo sentir a Choji bastante miserable—. Quise saber si la Raíz tiene algo que ver pero de nuevo, no existen registros de eso.

—Oh, Sai, no sé qué decirte —dijo Choji, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla como si estuviera abrumado—, ¿Ino está al tanto de eso? —Sai dio la negativa.

—¿La señorita Karui ya está embarazada? —preguntó el pálido tras unos segundos y Choji pasó de la tristeza al bochorno en un latido de corazón.

—¡No!

—Ah, ya veo. Aún no lo han hecho —concluyó Sai.

—Claro que sí —respondió Choji un tanto ofendido—, es sólo que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para pensar en hijos —dijo después—. Supongo que no serás el único que no lo logre —añadió con un atisbo de desánimo.

* * *

Choji abrió la puerta de su propio departamento y lo descubrió totalmente oscuro. Sin detenerse a jugar con las llaves cerró la entrada y se preguntó mentalmente si Karui ya había llegado del asunto que tenía que hacer. El nuevamente robusto se sintió notoriamente frustrado, imaginándose una infinidad de posibilidades en que la chica extranjera se hubiese abrumado ante su figura renovada y abandonara su gusto por su forma redonda y cotidiana. Ella era hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero él...

Desganado y enojado, el Akimichi se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar y se quedó en medio de la oscuridad sin tener el más mínimo interés en irse a la cama. Como siempre, aunque estuviera satisfecho y le doliera la mandíbula de tanto masticar, Choji tuvo el deseo de hurgar en el refrigerador. Sabía que su madre le había dejado un trozo enorme de pastel de manzanas. En total oscuridad, Choji avanzó por la sala hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para encontrarse con que el pastel ya no estaba ahí…

La luz de la cocina se encendió sorpresivamente como a quien lo sorprenden en medio de un crimen y se dio la vuelta cual criminal para encontrarse con Karui, vestida con un pijama holgado y los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

—¿Choji? —cuestionó ella restregándose un ojo.

—Lamento si te desperté —respondió él sintiéndose culpable y todo el enfado por su figura arruinada se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Karui se le acercó.

—¡Demoraste! ¿Sabes qué hora es? —le reprochó en su típico tono arisco pero pronto se suavizó cuando lo vio frente al refrigerador—. ¿Todavía con hambre, grandote? —preguntó—. Siempre tan insaciable —añadió Karui con una voz pícara.

Choji se encogió de hombros, ruborizado.

—Pensé que había pastel… —dijo y cerró la puerta del refrigerador para dejar de comer por esa noche.

Karui abrió de par en par sus ojos y las pupilas doradas se vieron en todo su esplendor. El Akimichi no entendió por qué de su reacción.

—Yo… —dijo la extranjera, más cohibida de lo normal—, no sabía que cenar y bueno…

Choji no disfrazó su sorpresa, esa porción valía para alimentar cinco veces a Ino. Karui leyó su pensamiento con mucha facilidad y casi creyó que se pondría a llorar.

—No importa —le dijo con una sonrisa y la acercó para abrazarla, la extranjera se hizo la difícil por un momento pero se dejó acunar por su novio a regañadientes—. De todas formas no debería comer más por hoy. —Choji se dio unas palmaditas en su barriga, ya no quedaba espacio dentro para ningún bocado más.

Karui no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por el abrazo de Choji hasta la alcoba, donde se sumergió bajo las sábanas sin decir ninguna palabra. El hombre rollizo se quedó de una pieza y no entendió qué era lo que había pasado.

—¿Karui?

—¡Lo siento por comerme tu estúpido pastel! —le gritó ella sin siquiera girarse para encararlo y simplemente se quedó en posición fetal mirando hacia el lado contrario. Choji siguió sin comprender lo que le pasaba y rodeó la cama para sentarse a donde ella lo viera. Karui no pudo hacerse la desentendida porque el colchón se hundió a donde su novio se encontraba.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Karui?

—Como si no se me notara —le dijo, notoriamente afligida y Choji no supo dónde debía mirar para encontrar el motivo que la tenía así. Cuando él se puso a buscar una razón, Karui se ofuscó—. ¡No me mires! —La extranjera se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

—Realmente no sé qué te pasa… ¿Es por lo de hoy? —preguntó él, atrayendo los ojos dorados para sí—. Lamento que me hayas tenido que ver antes y verme cómo estoy ahora —explicó cabizbajo, mirándose la barriga y la acarició sin ningún cariño, estaba enorme otra vez.

Karui se incorporó de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No estás molesta por mi cuerpo?

Karui hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó de manera tosca—. ¡Soy yo la que está gorda! —Los ojos de la extranjera se frieron en sus propias lágrimas y Choji no supo cómo tomarse aquella noticia—. Quería ocultarlo con estos pijamas horrorosos —le explicó tomándose el vestido holgado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas—, pensé que así no te darías cuenta. —Y si había surtido efecto, Choji simplemente había considerado que la nueva elección de pijama de Karui era por el frío.

—No estás gorda…

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo! —le reprochó con un grito y se puso a llorar frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa—. No me había dado cuenta hasta que Samui me lo mencionó —dijo entre sollozos—, por eso no te acompañé hoy a comer, ¡iba a comer mucho! —continuó—. ¡Pero llegué aquí y aun así lo hice!

—Karui, tú nunca serás gorda para mí. Eres hermosa como sea.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —respondió—, yo no tengo que acumular calorías para pelear. ¡De esta manera no puedo hacerlo! ¿Quién va a contratar a una espada lenta? ¡Solía ser tan rápida!

—Eso ya no es necesario, estamos en tiempos de paz…, no tienes que pelear más.

La extranjera intentó sonreír pero no lo logró como ella lo quería.

—Pero, cariño… —le dijo, más calmada que antes—, eso es lo que hacemos… Cuando las aldeas estén reconstruidas los trabajos y las misiones…

Choji la interrumpió con una negativa con la cabeza.

—Nadie está seguro de eso, mientras las Aldeas se mantengan en paz no habrán tantas misiones.

Karui se puso a botar lágrimas silenciosamente.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?

Su novio sonrió.

—Quedarte aquí —le dijo secándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus manos—, no tienes por qué trabajar, ya te lo dije, mi familia tiene mucho dinero —explicó—. Puedes mudarte conmigo.

—¿Es enserio? —Karui puso una mueca—. Tendría que pedir trabajo en diplomacia otra vez, no hay manera que me dejen quedarme tanto tiempo en la Aldea sin un pase de ciudadanía.

—Yo podría darte la ciudadanía.

Karui lo miró perpleja y tras unos segundos se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, producto del nerviosismo. Choji se sintió angustiado en todo ese momento.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que me case contigo?

Su silencio tímido le dio la confirmación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó con los ojos desorbitados y dio un salto de alegría sobre la cama que terminó abruptamente cuando un reflujo inesperado la hizo cerrar la boca y cubrirla con una mano. Choji la miró con perplejidad y después de que pasara la sensación desagradable, Karui se arrimó para abrazar a su novio por el cuello, recostada sobre su regazo—. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó feliz, para Choji esa respuesta era tan buena como un simple «sí» porque Karui no era una mujer abiertamente romántica.

Choji no dijo nada y respondió su abrazo atrayéndolo contra sí. Por más que Karui intentó zafarse de él para mirarlo a los ojos, no fue rival para la fuerza de su ahora prometido.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No… —mintió él, ocultando su rostro en el hueco que hacían su cuello y hombro. Aquello hizo que Karui se riera con más fuerza.

—¡Te comportas como una niña! —se burló ella y Choji se secó la cara con el dorso de su mano con rapidez para que no se siguiera burlando de su sensibilidad innata. Luego de un momento de ternura en la que Karui lo besó en los ojos, lo tumbó bocarriba sobre la cama con un simple empujón—. Hagamos algo divertido —le propuso y Choji cerró los ojos cuando su prometida lo comenzó a desvestir.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Me costó horrores volver a escribir, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y me sentía escribiendo como Tarzan. Tuve que empezar la misma escena mil veces. Espero que el siguiente no demore tanto, estuve toda la tarde y noche del domingo escribiendo jaja quería escribir más pero estoy exhausta xD Amo el Chorui y el SaiIno con todo mi kokoro :)

Gracias a los comentarios que me han llegado, ya van 71 D: Especialmente a AsahiDragneel77, Guest, Susume sama, this profile not found, Silvin Lewis Dragneel, Mitsuki Tsukiyomi, Shirae, smex-yui28, Daniela Hervar, Sybloominai y maryamaya1976 por sus reviews en el capítulo 11.

Besos, RP.

PD: ¿Alguien que me ayude dándome ideas para las parejas restantes? He visto que el ShikaTema está destacando en las publicaciones en español, ¡ayuda con ellos! ¡Son los que más me interesa continuar! ¿Favoritismo por las parejas del InoShikaChou? ¿Dónde? xD


	13. Bebé de comida

**Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _Bebé de comida_

* * *

 _Sai sonrió y tan cerca como estaba, despejó el pelo que cubría su rostro para verle los dos ojos celestes. Ino contuvo la respiración y sintió que las mejillas se encendían. El chico de pronto se puso serio pero no dejó de sujetarle el pelo a un lado de la oreja. Estaban recostados sobre la hierba salvaje del bosque y las nubes recorrían el cielo sobre ellos con gran velocidad. Sin embargo, la tarde era tibia._

 _—_ _Me siento extraño —le dijo—, mi estómago se siente raro._

 _Ino sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba._

 _—_ _A mí me pasa lo mismo —respondió con una sonrisa casi tímida. Sai curvó sus labios, más relajado—. Son mariposas._

 _—_ _¿Mariposas? —preguntó incrédulo._

 _—_ _Así les dicen —dijo—, se sienten mariposas en el estómago cuando estás enamorado._

 _Él se rio un tanto sorprendido, incapaz de creer que esa sensación tan extraña tenía nombre._

Sai no supo por qué ese recuerdo le había saltado en la mente, cuando recién se habían hecho novios y todo era desconocido para él. No era que ahora lo supiera todo, pero al menos su relación con Ino tenía pocos misterios por resolver en el presente.

Sakura estrenaba su blasón nuevo, cosido pulcramente en su espalda y que había reemplazado el círculo blanco de los Haruno. Ya era definitivo, se había cambiado el apellido y los había invitado a él y a Naruto para mostrárselos primero. El ex miembro de la Raíz no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto contrariado, Ino debería estar ahí también para presenciar ese momento, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga. Al menos eso solían decirse ellas.

—Justo a tiempo —le decía el rubio al hincarse a su lado y tocarle la barriga—, ya se comienza a notar.

La Uchiha convertida se sonrojó quitándole la mano de una palmada. Viendo cómo estaba de panzona y recordando lo que había visto en libros de maternidad, Sai calculaba que tendría unos cuatro a cinco meses. Quizás seis. Ya era evidente para todo el mundo que estaba esperando el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya lo sé.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, cómplices, pero Sai se quedó inerte como un pez de gigantes ojos e incómodos. Se evadía fácilmente de la conversación, sintiéndose ajeno a todo eso. Quiso ponerse en el lugar de sus compañeros e imaginó a Ino con la misma barriga de embarazada de Sakura, pero inesperadamente la misma pelirosa lo sacó de su fantasía.

—¿Ya supieron? —preguntó Sakura—. Choji se casará, se comprometió con Karui.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! —exclamó Naruto y pronto su diálogo con Sakura se hizo un murmullo lejano que Sai no siguió escuchando. ¿Es que estaba bien de los oídos? No había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con él y ya lo había plagiado brutalmente—. Quizás dejó embarazada a Karui —bromeó el rubio y recibió una palmada ofendida de la mujer.

—No todos se casan por eso. —Sakura miró a Sai—. ¿Es verdad, Sai?

El artista supuso que estaba intentando involucrarlo en la conversación.

—Sí —respondió apenas y Sakura le sonrió un rato antes de decidir pasar a otro tema.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Choji se veía inquieto. Karui estaba tomada de su brazo y avanzaba apoyada sobre su costado, por lo que la continua manía de él de mirar hacia todos lados en busca de algo le estaba siendo molesta.

—¿Qué se te perdió? —preguntó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Era de noche y caminaban de vuelta al departamento tras darles las noticias a sus padres.

—Yo… —dijo Choji tratando de conservar su atención pero fallaba rotundamente—. ¿No sientes ese olor?

—¿Qué olor? —cuestionó Karui ya cabreada, para ella no había nada fuera de lo común en su caminata desde la casa de los padres de Choji hasta el departamento.

—Es un olor dulce… No lo sé, no puedo recordar qué es… —repuso confuso e intranquilo. Karui chasqueó la lengua y se soltó de Choji para caminar por sí misma y sola—. Sólo sé que huele delicioso…

—Querido, es tarde y no hay nada abierto a esta hora —le dijo Karui con los brazos cruzados y sintiéndose un tanto ignorada—. No hay manera que comas lo que sea que hueles ahora.

Choji se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelirroja por la calle. Ella caminaba rápido y estaba decidida a llegar más temprano que tarde, pero Choji fue incapaz de notar que también estaba un tanto enojada. Seguía intentando descifrar el olor que lo estaba haciendo sentir hambre después de cenar en la casa de sus padres. Una cena abundante. De celebración. En la casa de los Akimichi.

Subieron por la escalera hasta el tercer piso, Karui buscó en los pantalones de Choji por las llaves y su novio se sonrió lascivamente cuando la sintió hurgan cerca de su entrepierna. Pero tan pronto como él se le acercó para hacerle lo mismo, ella se metió raudamente en el departamento. Tampoco logró notar el disgusto de Karui en ese momento.

—Amor —la llamó al cerrar la puerta pero la susodicha no respondió, simplemente se había perdido en el pasillo hacia la habitación. Choji se dispuso a seguirla pero al pasar frente a la cocina, se detuvo y no pudo contra el deseo de entrar.

Sin prender la luz, Choji se encaminó al refrigerador y analizó el interior sin reconocer lo que estaba buscando.

—Algo dulce… —murmuró revolviendo el contenido, buscando en los recovecos más ocultos de su gran refrigerador; oliendo, saboreando, devorando. Nada era lo que su paladar estaba implorándole.

Choji se lamió la punta colmada de salsa dulce, se limpió la mancha de chocolate que se formó en el pecho y le dio un mordisco al trozo de pastel de carne que Karui había traído de un local de comida que recién había abierto en la esquina del departamento. Nada saciaba el deseo de comer surgido del olor que había reconocido en la calle.

Cuando decidió que el refrigerador no tenía más que ofrecerle, Choji se apoyó contra el mesón del lavabo con el ruido de las tripas colmadas dentro de su panza. Si bien se sabía lleno, el grandulón no se sentía completo.

—¡Choji! —se quejó Karui con la cara de sueño y vistiendo su pijama holgado como si hubiese estado esperándolo largo rato en la cama sin permitirse quedarse dormida—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No sabes la hora que es?

—Lo siento —dijo él, culposo—. Iré ahora. —Choji arrastró sus pies fuera, como si no quisiera dejar la cocina todavía, aunque supiera que lo que deseaba comer no estaba ahí.

Karui esperó en la puerta de la cocina hasta que lo vio en el pasillo y se preocupó de cerrarla detrás de él para que no se devolviera.

Choji se sentó sobre la cama y le aseguró que no era nada y que simplemente tenía hambre, y no tenía idea por qué. La barriga se le abultó por la posición y sintió una piedra dentro de ella, el Akimichi supo que no lograría pararse de nuevo ni aunque lo intentara.

—Mira tu estómago.

—Lo sé —lloriqueó Choji dando bocanadas exageradas de aire—, perdón. Tenía ganas de comer algo en especial y nunca lo encontré. Ah, me cuesta respirar. —Choji se masajeó el estómago como si con eso lograra mejorar en algo su situación, Karui simplemente carraspeó.

—Sólo duérmete —dijo ella, apagando la luz y acostándose en su lado de la cama.

—Está bien —accedió Choji, recostándose a duras penas sobre la cama, sin quitarse la ropa ni hacer la tentativa por meterse debajo de las sábanas. Simplemente se desabrochó los pantalones dando una enorme exhalación de alivio. Al cabo de unos momentos, ya era claro que Choji estaba durmiendo.

Para Karui fue el colmo que él se durmiera antes que ella.

—¡Choji!

—¡Qué! —preguntó asustado y haciéndose el despierto aunque sus ojos estuvieran adormilados.

Karui chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, dejando a su novio con la idea de que había soñado que ella lo llamaba.

—¿Karui? —murmuró Choji haciendo un último esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto—. Amor, qué te pasa.

—Nada.

—Karui.

—¡Sólo quiero que te duermas! —Era mentira. Karui quería más atención.

* * *

Temari se demoró mucho más tiempo de lo acostumbrado en salir de la casa y Shikamaru, tan ocupado como estaba siempre, la esperó fumando un cigarrillo en la puerta principal. Ya estaba por la mitad del cigarrillo cuando la rubia se apareció por la salida y el estratega se apresuró a exhalar todo el humo que tenía en los pulmones y a abanicar la nube que tenía alrededor. Temari llegó a su lado sin decirle ninguna palabra y se dispuso a caminar como cada mañana hacían, a sus respectivas oficinas en la Torre del Hokage. Ella en diplomacia y él en la oficina de Kakashi.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, viéndola abismalmente distinta a cómo había despertado esa mañana. Se veía cabizbaja, somnolienta y enfadada—. ¿Nauseas?

—Acabo de vomitar en el basurero de la cocina —le avisó.

—¿Y qué había de malo con el baño?

Temari no estaba con humor para bromas.

—No empieces, no alcanzaba a llegar al baño —le pidió ella con el tono de una orden y se adelantó unos pasos para no verlo directamente a la cara. Un suspiro de ella le dio a entender que estaba mareada otra vez. Shikamaru le pasó una mano por la cintura y ella se apoyó sobre él mientras respiraba hondamente—. Odio esto.

—Sakura dijo que pasaría pronto.

—Eso espero.

Tal como era usual, Choji se les cruzó en el camino. Se sentía particularmente congestionado por la caminata y suspiró una infinidad de veces en el trayecto. Cuando divisó a la pareja acercándose a él, se sintió aliviado de detenerse en mitad del camino. Se saludaron escuetamente y para los dos, era obvio que algo afligía al heredero de Choza.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada.

—Luces agitado.

—Lo estoy. —Choji tuvo que detenerse a respirar, se sentía casi ahogado—. Dime la verdad, ¿es que estoy más gordo?

Shikamaru comenzó a tartamudear sin sentido, sin querer responder ese tabú. Temari se vio visiblemente sorprendida, era natural que Choji sufriera cada tanto por su peso pero jamás lo había visto así de preocupado. Y sí, sabiendo lo que Choji pensaba de sí mismo, sí lo notaba más rechoncho de lo normal.

—Te veo todos los días y no soy bueno con esas cosas, deberías preguntárselas a Ino.

Para suerte de Shikamaru, Choji no indagó más en su opinión.

—Estoy… ansioso, creo. No me detengo ni cuando estoy lleno. No logro controlarme.

—Todos subimos de peso cuando estamos de novios —divagó Shikamaru queriendo zanjar el tema para bien—, no me preocuparía por eso. Cuando se te pase la emoción de la boda quizás pares. —El estratega le dio unas palmadas amistosas en un hombro.

—Quizás —murmuró el grandulón con pesar, sintiendo que eso no sería posible.

—Estás bien, Choji —comentó ella con un tono casi maternal y le dio unas palmadas en los brazos musculosos del rollizo—. Son sólo antojos nerviosos. Como los míos —precisó ella casi burlona—, pero yo sólo estoy embarazada.

Choji no se sintió consolado, Temari tenía antojos por el bebé que estaba gestando, en cambio los de él no tenían sentido. Tras una despedida escueta, Choji siguió su camino y la pareja lo vio alejarse con lentitud, antes de que ellos mismos decidieran continuar con su trayecto. Shikamaru pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y se le acercó para darle un beso, pero Temari lo esquivó algo molesta.

—Acabo de vomitar —le dijo—, y tú apestas a cigarrillo. —Después se puso a reír, como si aquella imagen mental le pareciera trágicamente divertida.

* * *

Karui había decorado la mesa para la cena y se esmeró en cocinar algo de bajas calorías, que era analizado en silencio por el gigante de su novio con incredulidad. La extranjera se sintió alarmada con su mudez.

—¿Realmente haremos esto? —No había carnes rojas en sus platos, sólo magras, y estaban sobre una cama de lechugas y espinacas que parecían más decoración que alimento. Para acompañar habían más ensaladas y para tomar un batido de frutas.

Karui asintió con la cabeza y tras unos momentos se puso a reír a carcajadas. Choji sonrió mirándola y pronto se contagió con su risa.

—Estamos a dieta —precisó él cuando a Karui se le caían las primeras lágrimas y sentía el dolor del estómago debido a las carcajadas.

—Pensé que sería más fácil —se confesó ella y pinchó una de las carnes blancas para mecerla en el aire—. Necesito bajar los kilos que subí contigo —bromeó, mordisqueando un pedazo.

Choji suspiró hondo y se llevó una lechuga a la boca, que masticó infinitamente.

—Moriré de hambre.

—Al menos parece una cena romántica —dijo Karui, jugando con una flor que había puesto al centro de la mesa y le arrancaba pétalo a pétalo como para dejar en claro que ella era ruda—. Pensé que eso la haría más deliciosa.

—Lo es —contestó él, poniéndole una mano grande y regordeta sobre la morena de ella—, y me gusta mucho.

—No es para tanto. —Choji estuvo seguro que bajo su piel oscura había un sonrojo. Karui sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a poner comida en su plato—. Comamos antes de que se enfríe, sería peor así.

Choji asintió y se colmó su plato de hojas verdes y carnes magras. Aunque hiciera un montículo de comida era suficiente para calmarle el hambre, pero por Karui…

—Choji —le dijo sin mirarlo, jugando con su tenedor—, ¿vamos por el postre después?

El aludido sonrió y se apresuró a terminar con la comida _light_ de Karui para salir fuera a cenar de verdad. No fue postre al final, fueron carnes rojas, muchos carbohidratos, todo regado con cerveza. Por supuesto, Karui cayó mucho antes que Choji.

—¡No puedo más! —exclamó Karui, dejándose caer sobre su novio que comenzaba a comer el enésimo platillo que había pedido. Choji la estrechó para sí, ella se quejó con los ojos cerrados—. Haré dieta desde ahora, lo prometo —le dijo, sobándose la barriga más sobresaliente—. Mira, hasta parezco embarazada —bromeó y Choji la miró curioso cuando Karui aplastaba su ropa para delinear la panza nítidamente. Incluso se acarició y se dio unas palmaditas como lo haría cualquier mujer embarazada—. Un bebé hecho de comida —se rio y dejó el tema. Su novio, sin embargo, no—. ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Te verías bonita así —respondió él con un leve sonrojo y dejó de comer para acercarla contra sí.

—¡No empieces! —Karui se sintió cohibida y quiso deshacer el abrazo de oso de Choji—. Estoy llenísima, eso no tiene nada de bonito —rebatió pero Choji simplemente la abrazó más—. ¡Aléjate! ¡Lo digo enserio!

—Eres bonita —rebatió él.

—Oh, cállate. —La morena se cruzó de brazos y pretendió ignorarlo, pero Choji seguía abrazándola con fuerza y logró que ella se sentara en su regazo—. Te dije que pares.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú sabes —respondió con la mandíbula apretada—, imaginarte tonterías…

—No son tonterías —le corrigió, tiernamente—, sería muy lindo —dijo, sonrojado.

—¡No estoy embarazada!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorisima:** Seré breve, me quedan minutos de batería jaja y hace tiempo quería actualizar esta historia pero no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo (en realidad hacerle el desarrollo y el final, no tenía tanto jaja)

Me gustaría agradecer a quienes dejan reviews, a los que no, a los que dejan en alerta y favoritos. Muchos gracias. Me encanta este fic porque aborda a Choji y a Karui y me encantó hacerles una historia en donde son muy protagonistas. Quise empezar a sumergirme con el Shikatema, todavía me cuesta, y el SaiIno que me causa problemas aquí porque son muy paralelos ajaja Shikadai y Chocho se llevan apenas un mes y fracción, e Inojin entre tres y cuatro meses. ¡Y Sarada nace cuando Inojin es concebido! Debería haber esperado que estuvieran publicadas las fechas de nacimiento antes de hacer el fic jaja

¡Cambio y fuera!

RP.


	14. No eres Akimichi

**Después de la guerra**

 _Capítulo 14_

 _No eres Akimichi_

* * *

Karui despertó por el violento sonido proveniente del baño y con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, fue a ver a su novio con la cabeza metida en el retrete, vomitando primero con abundancia y luego tosiendo lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago. En un principio no supo qué hacer y se le quedó mirando desde la puerta con morbo pero pronto se sintió malvada y hasta pensó que era algo tierno vomitar así.

—Lo siento —murmuró Choji, sintiéndola tras él aunque no dijera nada—, lamento despertarte así. —Choji se sentó en el suelo cercano al retrete, miedoso de una nueva oleada de arcadas. Karui simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó ella, sentándose sobre el suelo, en el umbral de la puerta.

—No lo sé —dijo, acariciándose el estómago fuertemente—, desperté con nauseas.

—Pareces una embarazada —bromeó ella, riéndose suavemente. Choji hizo una mueca, era verdad, estaba subiendo mucho de peso por sus múltiples antojos y ahora, para colmo, vomitaba en la mañana.

—Debe haber sido la cena —repuso Choji como una excusa y Karui se rio levantándose del suelo.

—Yo no estoy enferma —rebatió la morena con las manos en la cintura y Choji se encogió de hombros—. Por qué no llamas al trabajo mientras yo te hago una sopa —propuso con una sonrisa, a lo que él contestó de la misma manera. Lo de la sopa para la enfermedad ya era una costumbre adorable que tenían entre ellos.

Karui fue a la cocina con una sonrisa, buscó las ollas y las puso en los quemadores para preparar las dos partes de la sopa de enfermos de Choji con tranquilidad. Al momento de comenzar a freír las verduras, la mente de la extranjera comenzó a divagar y entre la cadena de pensamientos, hubo un hecho que la alarmó hasta el punto que se puso a gritar desesperada.

Choji apareció rápidamente en la cocina atraído por el grito de Karui y la vio aterrada dejando que el aceite hirviera libremente en el fondo de la olla.

—Llévame al hospital ahora —imploró ella corriendo a la habitación para vestirse mientras Choji la seguía asustado, buscando el síntoma invisible y horroroso que la afectaba.

No hablaron en el camino al hospital, simplemente caminaron rápido haciendo pausas entre los mareos de Choji que lo llevaban a encorvarse para regurgitar un vómito ausente. Por las pocas palabras que él le logró sacar a su novia, comprendió fácilmente lo que le asustaba y él empalideció bruscamente, buscando expresamente la presencia de Sakura cuando llegaron al hospital.

La flamante Uchiha demoró en acudir a su llamado debido a su evidente estado de gestación y Karui no la recibió con un saludo ni una cara amable, simplemente dejó que Choji hablara por ella y se mostrara diplomático.

—Dios, Choji, luces mal —dijo Sakura cuando entraron a su oficina personal. Choji trató de sonreír y se enjuagó el sudor frío de la frente, producto inequívoco del susto y sus náuseas—. ¿Intoxicación otra vez?

El Akimichi asintió, congestionado.

—La cena de ayer —respondió, tragando con dificultad.

—Haré una receta para eso —dijo, buscando una pluma sobre su escritorio, pensando equivocadamente que la consulta era para él.

—En realidad quisiéramos que revises a Karui —expresó Choji con un tanto de timidez y Sakura se mostró sorprendida, prestándole atención a la extranjera que masculló una maldición.

—¡Ah, sólo dime si estoy preñada!

La habitación quedó en silencio abruptamente hasta que a Choji le vino otra arcada y Sakura le daba un cubo para que pudiera vomitar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estás embarazada? —preguntó Sakura entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio—, ¿te hiciste una prueba de embarazo?

Karui negó con la cabeza, moviendo rítmicamente uno de sus pies como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de histeria.

—No, hoy me di cuenta que las fechas estaban mal —gruñó desviando la mirada y Choji respiró hondo—. Mira, esto no debería estar pasándome, he tomado las píldoras religiosamente todos los jodidos días.

Sakura pasó la mirada de un lado a otro y tras repasar el historial médico de Karui mentalmente, se dio cuenta de un error común entre las mujeres.

—¿Las estuviste tomando junto con los antibióticos?

Karui quedó de una pieza, aturdida.

—¿Qué tienen que ver los antibióticos?

Sakura suspiró.

—Anulan a los anticonceptivos, es como si no los estuvieras tomando… —Sakura se levantó lentamente del escritorio mientras Karui se ponía a mascullar maldiciones y lloriquear enfadada con ella misma, y Choji trataba de calmarla—. Ven, te haré un test rápido. Veremos si tienes un bebé en la barriga. —Sakura se levantó tras un gran esfuerzo y señaló la salida—. ¿Has sentido mareos, náuseas, antojos…?

Karui frunció los labios y miró a Choji con las cejas levantadas, haciendo una mueca.

—Choji los tiene. Todos esos —precisó y el gran hombre del Clan Akimichi se mostró sorprendido ante tal revelación, todo cobraba sentido ahora.

Choji llevó a Karui a rastras a una sala especial en el hospital y comprobó que la arisca mujer del extranjero se había vuelto como un animalito asustado. Llegados a la sala especial de Sakura, Karui, Choji y el cubo de vómito esperaron en silencio a que la pelirrosa les dijera qué hacer, aunque fuera un tanto obvio.

—Recuéstate aquí y súbete la ropa —dijo ella, encendiendo la máquina y preparando el gel que le echaría sobre la barriga.

Karui se acostó tan tiesa como una tabla y demoró en descubrirse la panza que exhibía una curvatura en forma de gota que era inconfundiblemente una panza de embarazada. Tanto Sakura como Choji quedaron sorprendidos de lo obvio que era su forma y Karui frunció el ceño mirando al techo, sintiéndose la tonta más tonta de todo el país.

—Pensaba que estaba poniéndome gorda —se excusó la extranjera con la frustración a flor de piel y Choji se le acercó de forma afectuosa cuando la sintió quebrarse—. Choji también ha subido mucho de peso, pensé que era normal que yo… —Karui se detuvo al sentir el gel heladísimo sobre la piel y contuvo la respiración.

—Empezaremos el test —avisó Sakura, poniéndose manos a la obra, y obviando el mea culpa de Karui para que dejara de culparse tanto. Choji le dio un rápido beso en la frente como para que se tranquilizara y esperaron el veredicto sintiendo que los segundos se estiraban y se convertían en minutos—. En efecto, Karui, estás embarazada —dijo la Uchiha con calma y luego se puso a sonreír—, felicidades a ustedes dos, debes tener un mes por lo menos… —Sakura congeló la imagen y apretó un botón para que la máquina imprimiera la fotografía en escala de grises—. Tomen la primera imagen del bebé, ¡para que la peguen en el refrigerador!

Karui tomó la fotografía como si le tuviera miedo y la miró sin entender realmente lo que veía. Necesitaba que le dijeran dónde se encontraba el bebé en toda esa distorsión y Choji le pidió la foto con timidez para mirarla largo rato con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

—Como no te has controlado como corresponde haremos… —Sakura comenzó a explicar los especialistas y las citas que debía agendar, le recomendó vitaminas, una dieta balanceada y un sinfín de cosas que no logró procesar porque se largó a llorar desesperadamente.

* * *

El médico de la familia fue al departamento de Choji a petición de su madre.

—No digo que tu amiga no sea una buena médico —comentó la señora de manera silenciosa pero no lo suficiente, el departamento de Choji era pequeño y las paredes delgadas—, pero qué sabrá ella de nuestra familia, necesitamos a un especialista. —Su madre estaba preocupada pero Choji lo estaba aún más y no lo ayudaba con sus temores—. ¡Una extranjera tendrá a un Akimichi…! —exclamó, presa de la ansiedad.

—Mamá…

—¡Te lo dije desde el principio! ¡Cómo irá a dar a luz a un bebé del Clan con esas caderas tan angostas! —sermoneó y se arrepintió enseguida.

—El médico de la familia está aquí, él nos dirá qué hacer —dijo Choza con calma, pero su hijo sintió ganas de vomitar y se dirigió a su habitación, a donde el médico estaba hablando con Karui, quien estaba acostada en la cama como una enferma.

Choji suspiró cuando ambos callaron para mirarlo. El médico del Clan lo invitó a pasar tras una pausa.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él después de sentarse a un lado de Karui y el médico, que también era un Akimichi, entrelazó las manos sobre su barriga para responder.

—Sí, todo está perfecto —precisó él y Choji dejó escapar una exclamación de alivio. Miró a la chica morena con una sonrisa pero ella no pudo responder tan efusivamente como él. Karui se sentía como una alienígena en un mundo de personas rollizas y altas, mientras que ella era bajita y delgada. ¿O quizás era ella la que tenía el alien alojado en su barriga? —. Sin embargo, la señorita Karui es bastante delgada y necesitará una dieta especial para que dé a luz a un Akimichi fuerte y sano. —Hizo una pausa—. Un bebé Akimichi no es un bebé normal: son más _grandes._ —Karui creía que la palabra más correcta era gordos—. Será un peso muy grande para tu cuerpo y quizás debas pasar acostada los últimos meses de gestación.

—Entiendo —dijo ella y sintió que su prometido la cogía de la mano—. Eso no suena tan mal.

—No lo es —secundó Choji y Karui se rio un poco.

El médico fue a hablar con los padres de Choji y Karui se mordió el labio, incómoda con la idea de que llevaba un mes embarazada sin darse cuenta e incapaz de creérselo. Choji, en cambio, se sintió más tranquilo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—No es para tanto —chilló ella, queriendo mantener su postura de chica ruda pero Choji simplemente asintió sabiendo la verdad.

El Akimichi la miró a los ojos largos momentos antes de llevar la vista hacia abajo y ambos se quedaron mirando la ahora evidente barriga de embarazada de la extranjera. Choji se demoró en alzar una mano para ponerla sobre el ombligo de Karui. Su palma cubría gran parte de la curvatura de la panza.

—No es un bebé de comida después de todo —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos otra vez y Karui imitó su acción, dándole palmaditas a la barriga oronda de él.

—Este sí lo es.

Ambos se pusieron a reír hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta abierta. Era Choza.

—Shikamaru está aquí.

* * *

Ino había quedado varada a medio camino y vio morir el sol al oeste sin moverse de la banca en el parque que la había acogido en su momento de debilidad. A su lado estaba la caja de helado que hacía tiempo se había derretido pero carecía de sentido completamente.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? Pareces un cadáver —le dijeron a sus espaldas—, un cadáver bastante triste, si me lo preguntas, preciosa. Fui a comer algo y te vi, y ahora que me devuelvo a casa sigues en el mismo lugar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sorbiéndose la nariz y peinándose el cabello, para parecer más vivaz—. No lo creo —asintió, levantándose del asiento, pero tan pronto como se volteó a ver a Kiba, él ya se había sentado a un lado del helado. Ino se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer y terminó sentándose otra vez cuando Kiba abría la caja del helado derretido y se ponía a comerlo con un dedo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Kiba la miraba con la boca llena de helado.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente ella y el Inuzuka chasqueó la lengua, sin creerle—. ¡No es nada!

—Dile eso a Sai, seguro te cree —dijo, hundiendo el dedo nuevamente en el helado para sacar más—. Yo, en cambio, sé que eso no es verdad.

—Oh, cállate —contestó Ino, ganando un poco de vida con esa molestia y Kiba se puso a reír a carcajadas.

Akamaru llegó trotando y Kiba lo acarició tras las orejas y se dejó lamer antes que el gran can se echara a correr por el parque otra vez. Kiba no le importó seguir comiendo con sus manos tras haber tocado a su perro.

—Vamos, dime qué te ocurre —dijo él—, pensé que te haría feliz ser la única chica de la generación que sigue siendo una mujer sexy y no una madre como las demás —bromeó Kiba aunque sólo rio él—. Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, siempre te preferiré a ti, seas madre o no.

—¡No estoy enfadada por no estar embarazada! —Su propia reacción la hizo sentirse cohibida. Kiba siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas con mucha facilidad.

—¿Es por Sasuke? —preguntó él de pronto y ella volvió a ser un cadáver triste—. Pensé que sería por él, ahora que está en la aldea es natural que lo veas.

—No es por él —dijo Ino, cabizbaja—. Digo, creo que no. —Ino hizo una pausa—. Iba a ver a Sakura al Hospital para que habláramos, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos como antes…, ella está muy ocupada con el trabajo y su bebé y Sasuke; y yo… —Ino suspiró.

—Pensé que estabas feliz con Sai —dijo Kiba, poniéndose muy serio—, pensé que ya habías superado a Sasuke —dijo, dejando de lado el helado—. No sé qué le ves a ese tipo, Sakura revolotea alrededor de él mientras que él… bueno, digamos que es… él.

—Ah, Kiba, tú no entenderías —bufó Ino, queriendo dejar el tema de una vez.

—¿No entiendo que ustedes enloquecen por un hombre insípido? Pensé que era Sai el que no tenía sentimientos pero Sasuke… —Una mueca desagradable reemplazó el adjetivo que usaría para el antiguo traidor.

—¿Insípido…? —repitió Ino con sorpresa—, no. No. ¡No! —Ella no estaba hablando de Sasuke esta vez—. Soy muy feliz con Sai, no lo cambiaría por nadie —dijo ella pero no terminaba por convencer a Kiba—. Es sólo que… creo que… sí, todo está cambiando, todos. —Ino se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzada—. Y yo me estoy quedando atrás.

—Dioses, Ino, ¿no estarás exagerando? Todo porque Temari, Sakura, Hinata y Karui estén preñadas no significa que tú debas hacerlo también. Piensa en Tenten, ella no lo está, no estás sola…

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste…? —Ino frunció el ceño—. ¿Karui está embarazada?

—¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?

—No lo sé porque no es verdad —rebatió ella, confiando ciegamente que algo como eso no se lo irían a ocultar.

Kiba hizo una mueca despreocupada.

—Quizás todavía no se dan cuenta —dijo él y luego se tocó la punta de la nariz con el índice derecho—. Alguien con una nariz como la mía se percata de cosas así. El aroma de todas ellas están distintos, en cambio, tú hueles igual que siempre.

Ino sufrió una pequeña desilusión.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Kiba simuló estar olfateándola con detenimiento y se acercó a su cara hasta estar incómodamente cerca. Ino frunció el ceño y con una mano cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, lo alejó de un empujón. El Inuzuka terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

—No tienes absolutamente nada —le dijo—, pero sigues siendo la más sexy de las cuatro.

—Oh, cállate, Kiba —contestó ella, riéndose un poco.

* * *

—No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta. —El Nara exhalaba humo por la boca. Él y Choji estaba en el balcón del departamento, observando la aldea sombrada por la noche desde una altura importante. Akimichi no le respondió, simplemente sonrió mirando el horizonte; ya le había comentado que ambos habían subido de peso y que era él quien presentaba todos los síntomas de una embarazada—. Temari y yo nos percatamos enseguida. —Pero algo en su relato le pareció no tan cierto—. Bueno, ella se dio cuenta enseguida… —Shikamaru le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Supongo que los dos somos estúpidos —acordó Choji con una sonrisa divertida y Shikamaru no hizo más que reírse un poco.

—Es verdad —afirmó Shikamaru recordando la infinidad de veces que Temari lo había golpeado en la mejilla. No entendía cómo no se le desfiguraba el rostro con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Desde donde estaban se veía la habitación de Choji, difuminada por la cortina. Temari estaba sentada al pie de la cama con Karui y charlaban como si fueran muy cercanas. Si antes sólo las unía el hecho que eran extranjeras, ahora las unía el ser extranjeras teniendo bebés del País del Fuego.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Temari se echó para atrás, apoyándose sobre una mano como si estuviera cansada de mantener una misma posición por mucho tiempo.

Karui se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó sus piernas bajo las sábanas antes de responder.

—Dicen que uno —respondió—, pero no saben bien…, me han dicho muchas veces que tendré un bebé especialmente grande y eso complica el cálculo. Y me han recordado muchas más veces que no soy una Akimichi.

Temari se rio.

—Déjame ver —pidió la chica de la Arena, acercándose a la morena como si compartieran un secreto. Karui se quitó de encima las sábanas con desgano y se irguió bien derecha para que Temari le viera el vientre inflado. La otra extranjera sonrió y lo tocó con la yema de los dedos un momento.

—¿Te parece de un mes? —preguntó Karui cuando Temari no le decía nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No —dijo ella, riéndose.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Karui frunció el ceño, algo ofendida.

—Que tienes un Akimichi dentro. —Comparando con el vientre de casi tres meses de Temari, la barriga de Karui se veía un tanto más grande, ¿o acaso era una ilusión óptica?

Shikamaru encendió un segundo cigarrillo en el balcón, capeando el poco viento que había con una mano frente al encendedor de Asuma y el cigarrillo. Al momento de encender el tabaco prensado, dio una bocanada y la exhaló enseguida por la nariz.

—¿No vino Ino?

Choji bebió un gran sordo de cerveza antes de contestar.

—Le mandé un mensaje pero parece que no lo vio. —Choji frunció los labios, pensativo—. Cuando se entere estará muy enfadada.

Lo que lo pondría nervioso en la normalidad, lo hizo reírse a carcajadas. Shikamaru se rio junto a él.

—No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos ahora mismo —continuó diciendo Shikamaru—. Estará muy enfadada si es la última en enterarse…

Choji se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia abajo, algo desanimado. Shikamaru lo notó sin demora.

—Sai me comentó algo hace unos días —dijo el rollizo—, hace varios días en realidad —corrigió, después de todo, fue el mismo día en el que se había comprometido con Karui. Shikamaru lo miró expectante—. Me dijo que había intentado embarazar a Ino y no daba resultados… Dijo que quizás era él el problema.

El Nara se quedó en silencio, encogido de hombros y mirando hacia sus pies.

—Vaya qué problema —dijo dando la última calada al cigarrillo.

* * *

Ino botó la caja del helado antes de llegar a casa, sin quitarse la idea de la cabeza que Kiba tuviera razón y Karui se encontrara embarazada. Comprometida y embarazada, antes que ella que llevaba mucho más tiempo con Sai. Ino suspiró, quizás estaba pidiéndole demasiado a su novio.

Al entrar las luces estaban prendidas y el olor a comida cocinándose en el horno la hizo dar una bocanada de aire de alivio. Ino se fue directamente hacia la cocina y vio que Sai preparaba una salsa sobre un quemador.

—Ah, Ino, me estaba preguntando cuándo irías a llegar —le dijo él con una de sus sonrisas con los ojos cerrados.

—Huele bien —le respondió, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos. Parecía cansada y Sai lo notó pero fingió que no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, aún era muy malo disimulando —. Estoy enfadada, ¡enfadada! —le dijo—, fui a ver a Sakura al Hospital, le llevé helado para hacerla feliz…

—¿No le gustó el helado? —preguntó inocentemente Sai, quien le daba la espalda para que no se le quemara la salsa en la que estaba concentrado.

—No llegué a verla —le dijo, triste—, la vi caminar junto a Sasuke por la avenida principal… —Ino dio un alarido de enfado—. ¡No puedo creer que no me haya invitado a su boda! ¡Y se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga! —exclamó sin que Sai hablara—. Casi no la veo ahora que está embarazada, con suerte la veo en el trabajo… —Otro alarido de enfado y la cara de Ino terminó enterrada en la mesa—. Sakura y Temari se ven más seguido ahora que las dos están embarazadas, y para colmo, Karui…

Sai la miró de soslayo.

—¿Qué hay con la señorita Karui?

Ino demoró un mundo en contestar.

—Kiba cree que está embarazada también, dice que lo puede oler —dijo Ino, todavía con la cabeza enterrada como si fuera un avestruz. Un golpe fuerte la hizo levantar la cabeza de improviso, Sai había sido muy brusco en dejar la cuchara de palo sobre el mesón, salpicando salsa roja en su ropa, la pared y mesa como si fuera la escena de un crimen espantoso. Ino se sintió impactada, Sai siempre era delicado en todo lo que fuera el quehacer del hogar—. ¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Te sientes bien?

Tras un momento de silencio, Sai se volteó con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

—No pasa nada —le respondió pero algo en él no se veía del todo bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ino sonó bastante insegura—. Te ves aterrador. —Ino curvó una sonrisa—. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

La florista esperó que estuviera junto a ella para volver a hablar, Sai era el que parecía un cadáver triste en ese momento.

—Hablé con Choji el otro día —dijo Sai, cabizbajo—, se suponía que ninguno de los dos lograría completar su costumbre. Ahora se casarán y tendrán un bebé.

Ino se atragantó con una risa mal lograda.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Lo lograremos —le contestó en lugar de lo que él le había preguntado y le acarició un mechón de cabello negro como la tinta. Sai la miró por el rabillo del ojo como si no le creyera.

—¿Qué pasa si no? —rebatió él sin capaz de devolverle la mirada—. Qué pasará si no logro hacerte un bebé.

—No me importa. Al diablo con la tradición, Shikamaru y Choji pueden buscarse a otro niño Yamanaka para sus hijos —le dijo, enamorada, y se abrazó tiernamente de él. Tras un momento de inactividad, el antiguo miembro de la Raíz, la abrazó también—. Te amaría igual que como te amo ahora.

—Ino —la llamó Sai con voz lúgubre.

—Dime, cariño.

—No puedo ponerle un apellido a nuestros hijos. No tengo uno.

Ino se separó de él como si le quemara el tacto y lo miró con una tristeza infinita, y quiso llorar como si la incapacidad de Sai por las emociones se lo transmitiera a ella para que las expresara. A veces olvidaba que la vida previa de su novio había sido horrenda y se sentía un tanto culpable que la de ella hubiese sido tan buena.

—No necesito un nuevo apellido —le dijo, acariciándole una mejilla y él la miró a los ojos, negro contra celeste se sostuvieron intensamente—. Pero yo puedo darte el mío —le dijo con una sonrisa y Sai sonrió suavemente ante esa idea.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, buen sábado a todos. Después de eones, mi era glaciar de no inspiración llegó a su fin, al menos por ahora jaja Quería actualizar esta historia hace mucho y tuve que entrar en desgracia con el último capítulo de Agnosia para poder seguir con este, y muchos días pasaron sin que pudiera escribir algo... Mi mayor logro había sido escribir una línea en Agnosia jajaja

¿Les mencioné que amo a Choji? jaja es muy tierno, definitivamente es el mejor esposo de toda la generación. Siempre lo digo, el award para la categoría del mejor esposo va para él y el award para la mejor esposa creo que va para Sai JAJAJA

La escena final no se suponía que fuera tan emotiva jaja quizás fue así porque estaba escuchando _Once upon a nightmare_ de Epica cuando estaba en esa escena xD Pero bueno, ya llegaron a tener un logro(?) se casarán y no sé si hacer la boda o linkearlos directamente al oneshot que escribí sobre su boda jaja recuerden, mis ragdollcillos: Ino es la última en embarazarse y lo hace cuando nace Sarada, cuando Karui tiene como cuatro meses, Temari cinco, Hinata no sé porque no sale cuándo nace Boruto pero es después de Sarada y antes que Chocho según lo que leí en algún lugar de dudosa procedencia...

Gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan la historia: Ardentida, Sybloominai, SunnyNara, Ares-sama, Shirae, Mitsuki Tsukiomi y Astron, a mi nueva adquisión: Lirio-Shikatema. Por tu nombre asumo que amas el ShikaTema, espero de corazón que mis intentos por hacer ShikaTema hasta el momento te gusten porque realmente intento escribirlos y me cuesta mucho jaja

Gracias a Ardentida además porque me escribió reviews en los capítulos en los que no había dejado, hasta que llegué a los 100 reviews jajaja muchas gracias, amigui :3

Besos, RP.


	15. Una boda

**Música que me inspiró:** _Dark Sarah - Light in you feat. Tony Kakko_. Para los que disfruten la música gótica (si es que puedo definirla así) La descubrí hace poco en una _playlist_ de _Spotify_ y me encanta el nombre simple que tienen jaja me da mucha risa xD

* * *

 **Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _Una boda_

* * *

Sai e Ino tuvieron una reunión ceremoniosa con los jefes de las familias Yamanaka que duró cerca de dos horas. La rubia nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presentarle ningún novio a su padre cuando estuvo vivo, por lo que presentarles a Sai a ese grupo de Yamanaka fue lo más parecido a eso que alguna vez sentiría, y se sentía de maravilla. Estaba orgullosa del partido que era el moreno de piel de leche, el Clan lo conocía desde la guerra y como favorito de Kakashi para encomendarle misiones importantes, antiguo miembro de Raíz y sus impresionantes historiales de misiones para ANBU.

—Sería un honor pertenecer al Clan —dijo Sai ante una pregunta e Ino lo dejó hablar, dejándose pasar a segundo plano mientras le rellenaba de té su tazón vacío.

—El honor será nuestro —respondía el jefe que oficiaba como anfitrión e hizo el ademán de un brindis con las tazas de té cuando Sai tomó la suya, dándoles las gracias a Ino—. Serás un miembro formidable del Clan. —El jefe hizo una pausa para sonreír—. Seguramente los hijos que traigan al mundo también lo serán.

Ino se rio coqueta a un lado de Sai pero éste no dijo nada, todavía atormentado por la posibilidad que Raíz le hubiera quitado también la capacidad de producir un heredero. «La familia es el veneno del deber», pensó amargamente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo Ino, toda sonrisas.

—Supondré que estás al tanto de la costumbre que compartimos con los Nara y los Akimichi.

—Así es —asintió Sai—, el InoShikaCho —añadió y los jefes sonrieron, gustosos.

—No todos los miembros de nuestros Clanes tienen el privilegio de esa formación. —El jefe se hinchó de pecho, orgulloso—. Ino es una de las afortunadas y es un equipo formidable. —Hubo un murmullo entre los jefes—. Tenemos entendido que Shikamaru está a la espera de convertirse en padre —dijo—, quizás ese niño no tenga el mismo privilegio.

Ino se apretó de labios para no decir que Choji también estaba en ese proceso. Sai se sintió tenso, no queriendo continuar esa cadena de pensamientos para que muriera con rapidez. Todavía le dolía.

—En fin, estaremos esperando con ansias la fecha de la ceremonia… —dijo el jefe, restregándose las manos. Habían acordado que Shikamaru la entregaría a Sai en ausencia de Inoichi—. Sin más, bienvenido al Clan —le dijo tendiéndole una mano—, Yamanaka Sai.

Sai le apretó la mano con fuerza y la sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro estuvo a punto de hacerle doler las mejillas. El ex miembro de la Raíz se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Ino, a su lado, chilló emocionada y lo abrazó efusivamente cuando éste terminó de extender las manos de los demás jefes de las demás familias. Ambos pasaban a ser los jefes de una nueva familia y el emblema del Clan pasaba a formar parte del espacio vacío que tenía Sai en su corazón.

* * *

Tras enterarse del embarazo de Karui, Choji tímidamente le había propuesto dejar la protección. Sin necesidad de evitar algo que ya no se podía remediar, ella aceptó sin esperarse que su frecuencia aumentaría desmedidamente. No que a ella le molestara…

—Lo siento… —jadeó Choji cuando empujó a Karui contra la pared pero ella no respondió, simplemente se encaramó sobre una de sus piernas y lo trepó hasta quedar más alta que él. El Akimichi siempre era gentil con su pareja día a día pero en situaciones así le costaba mucho más dosificar su fuerza y aunque Karui nunca salía herida, Choji no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

La morena le comió la boca a besos mientras le bajaba la cremallera y sacaba su miembro con rapidez. Choji se estremeció ante su tacto, sintiendo su fuego. Algo había en su embarazo que la hacía aún más excitante y eso lo enloquecía. Su encuentro fue corto pero preciso, en este nuevo estado se consumían enseguida.

Choji se desmoronó sobre ella mientras Karui se abrazaba de su cabeza, ambos batallando por normalizar su respiración. Al cabo de un breve momento, él la tomó como si pesara casi nada, la alzó para separarse con un sonido húmedo y la dejó en el suelo suavemente. Karui se abrazó de él y notó enseguida que el sueño se apoderaba de su amante.

—Déjame lavarte el cabello —le pidió ella, caminando junto a él que se dirigía a ojos cerrados hacia la habitación.

—Tengo sueño —bufó él, encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que terminaría atendiendo a su llamado.

—Será divertido. —Karui lo tomo de una mano y lo hizo caminar hacia el baño principal.

En el cuarto de baño llenó de agua la enorme tina y Choji se sumergió dentro hasta los pectorales, y Karui se sentó detrás de él sobre la tina, sumergiendo las piernas hasta la pantorrilla. Su prometido dio un gruñido de satisfacción cuando ella vertió shampoo sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a masajearle el cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella sonrió mientras hacía espuma. Cómo amaba a ese hombre.

—Tu cabello está largo —puntualizó ella, llenando un cubo de agua para comenzar a enjuagarle la cabeza.

Choji se sintió preocupado.

—Lo cortaré si quieres —le dijo al abrir los ojos diminutos por la impresión, aunque Karui estuviera a su espalda, y ella se rio suavemente.

—Está bien así —le precisó—, me gusta más largo. —Choji se relajó de inmediato y el sueño volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, por lo que se recostó sobre Karui cuando ella comenzó a peinarle el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos. Le gustaba sentir la pequeña pancita que se le estaba formando con rapidez—. Qué tal un bigote —sugirió para sorpresa de Choji.

—Bigote —murmuró él, sopesando las posibilidades. Sin duda quería verse atractivo para su futura esposa y ninguna de las dos propuestas de ella le parecía del todo desagradables. Ya tenía una barba pequeña que le cubría el mentón después de todo—. Como quieras —replicó con una sonrisa amplia, tocándose el bozo con uno de sus dedos—, me dejaré el bigote.

* * *

El médico de la familia Akimichi le había recetado un batido proteico para que ganara peso y que la llenaba con facilidad. Para Karui, que siempre había tenido un peso saludable, el poder comer todo lo que quisiera por su embarazo Akimichi la tenía fascinada. Tampoco tenía los desagradables vómitos diarios que sufría Temari, esos los tenía Choji sin querer, como si se los hubiera quitado con tal que ella no estuviera incómoda. A pesar de no estar formalmente casados, ella ya se sentía una Akimichi más y seguir las costumbres era algo natural.

Quizás ese mismo hecho le había hecho tomar la propuesta de Choji tan bien.

—Deja que Ino tenga esta… —le había pedido, cohibido.

Karui hizo una mueca, automáticamente sintiéndose molesta. No podía evitarlo, Ino siempre sería la chica mimada del equipo 10 y sus compañeros se encargaban de que se mantuviera así, especialmente Choji. Pero ella tenía que ser comprensiva, por él.

—No es como si ella se muriera si nosotros nos casamos primero… —dijo Karui, refunfuñando—, pero supongo que podemos esperar.

Choji se sintió inmediatamente aliviado.

—¡Gracias, Karui! —Y la abrazó efusivamente, era imposible disimular el gran peso quitado sobre sus hombros.

—No es… nada —contesto ella, contrariada.

—Para Ino es importante —le dijo Choji cuando la dejó de abrazar—, ella y Sai no la han pasado bien últimamente.

Claro, Choji y Shikamaru hablaban de eso cuando estaban juntos, y aunque no era un secreto de estado el que ellos no lograban concebir, intentaban ser lo más discretos posible. Karui suspiró, sintiéndose picada fugazmente por la compasión.

—Espero que no tengamos más restricciones por la rubia y Sai.

—No, no, no. Shikamaru dice que Ino estará contenta con esto y ya.

—Entonces no importará si tenemos una boda más apoteósica que ella.

Choji sonrió feliz.

—La boda de Ino será muy bonita y romántica —respondió él—, pero la nuestra será... —No había palabra correcta para la descripción, pero sí un gesto con sus manos y una mirada soñadora. Karui se rio y se encaramó sobre él.

—¿Con tres o cuatro platos de comida?

—¡Cinco o seis! —la corrigió—, y ¡la torta…! —Choji tenía todo planeado en su mente y se le hizo agua la boca. Karui estaba segura que no tendría que estresarse en ese sentido, quizás Choji ya tenía arreglado todo el festín, ella simplemente se tendría que preocupar de sí misma y el vestido. Para lo romántico y bonito bien podría sacar ideas de la boda de Ino.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —preguntó Karui de pronto.

—¿Su boda? —preguntó su novio como si le leyera la mente—. Conociéndolo a él y a Temari, no creo que se molesten con una ceremonia muy vistosa.

* * *

Choji entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban Shikamaru e Ino, y quedó asombrado con lo que vio. Si bien siempre había sabido que Ino era una mujer muy hermosa, esta vez lo había sorprendido gratamente. Sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa y la rubia se le acercó en silencio, con el susurro que arrancaba su vestido cuando rozaba el suelo. Ambos se dieron un abrazo cálido y largo, Choji la levantó del suelo unos segundos y ella se rio abrazada de su barriga oronda. Sin separarse, Ino lo miro a los ojos.

—Te ves muy bella —le dijo él, acariciándole una mejilla y de pronto pareció que se pondría a llorar.

—Ten cuidado —le avisó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa divertida en los labios—, ha estado llorando desde temprano.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Ino, controlándose para no arruinar el maquillaje de sus ojos—. Eres malvado, Shikamaru. —Ino se abanicó los ojos tratando de secar las lágrimas antes de que salieran de sus cuencas.

—Aunque llores te verás bonita, Ino —le dijo Choji en un intento por ser conciliador pero la rubia la miró con el mentón incontrolable y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Eres tan dulce… —Si antes la rubia había logrado mantener a raya sus emociones, ahora no podía más y se cubrió la cara con las manos dando rienda suelta a su llanto—. ¡Eres incluso peor que Shikamaru…! —lloriqueo Ino, haciendo que los dos hombres más cercanos en su vida se pusieran tensos.

—¡Oye, Ino…! —masculló Shikamaru acercándosele sin saber qué hacer con sus manos pero ella se le acercó para abrazarlo mientras lloraba a mares—. No es para tanto, sólo te casaras… —le dijo el Nara, dejándose abrazar y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza rubia, pero Ino simplemente lloraba sin escuchar—. Pensé que eras feliz…

—¡Pero si soy feliz! —lloró ella.

—Entonces deja de llorar, estás siendo absurda.

—¡Tú llorarás también!

Shikamaru se sobresaltó con aquella afirmación que parecía ser una maldición, pero pronto le arrancó una risa nerviosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Llorando? —Shikamaru rio con más ganas—. No seas ridícula, mujer. Choji es capaz de llorar por estas cosas, no yo…

Choji salió primero de la habitación y abrió la marcha por los pasillos más ocultos del templo de Los Tres Clanes. Shikamaru llevó a Ino del brazo y recorrieron en silencio, siendo interrumpidos por los sollozos de Ino. Los dos hombres iban vestidos formales para la ocasión y llevaban capas sobre los hombros con los símbolos de sus respectivos clanes, al igual que ella, que llevaba su emblema familiar ondeándole en la espalda.

Al llegar a la estancia principal, el puñado de invitados se voltearon a verlos y la rubia ahogó un suspiro al ver a su prometido al final de la sala, de impecable negro, aguardando por ella a un lado del líder de las familias Yamanaka. Sai sonrió al verla llegar a su lado con el Nara, quien se la entregó ceremoniosamente antes de ocupar un lugar en el estrado, junto a Choji.

—Estás llorando —dijo Sai, en un susurro para que sólo ella lo escuchara. Ino sonrió.

—Estoy feliz —le respondió, acercándose para quedar bastante próximos. No podía evitar querer saltar, colgarse a su cuello y besarlo. Shikamaru fue quien la contuvo al aclarar la voz y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es quien viene? —dijo el líder con voz ronca y Sai se volteó a mirarlo, recordando las palabras que debía decir.

—Sai de la Raíz —respondió él. Ino se sorbió la nariz y sonrió.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscas, Sai de la Raíz?

—A Ino Yamanaka, heredera del Clan, para desposarla como mi esposa hasta el fin de sus días.

El líder entonces miró a Ino, quien se volteó hasta Sai y él a su vez hizo lo mismo, mientras Choji se acercaba a ella para entregarle una capa doblada meticulosamente. La rubia la estiró lentamente y Sai se dio la vuelta e hincó la rodilla.

—Yo, Ino Yamanaka, te desposo a ti, Sai de la Raíz —recitaba Ino mientras colgaba la capa sobre los hombros de él y planchaba el emblema con cariño con una mano—, para que seas mi esposo y tomes al Clan como tuyo hasta el fin de tus días.

Sai se levantó, acariciando la capa que lo estaba envolviendo y la mano que Ino le extendía. Su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, se sentía emocionado. Su prometida volvió a sorber la nariz cuando se tomaron de la mano y se volvían al frente hacia el jefe de Clan que oficiaba de ministro. Sai tensó una sonrisa inesperada, sintiendo una presión en la garganta y la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago. No las sentía desde el inicio de su relación con la rubia.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Ino cuando el jefe del Clan se la quedó mirando por su llanto incesante. Un pañuelo apareció en las manos de la rubia que pasó por debajo de sus ojos para secar las lágrimas sin arruinarse el maquillaje. Hubo una risa generalizada entre los presentes antes de reanudar la ceremonia.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. La verdad es que pasaba por un tiempo de poca inspiración y cuando quise volver ¡kablam! ¡kaput!, mi pendrive literario se fue a la mierda jaja Por suerte tengo un novio muy habilidoso y revivió como nigromante los archivos y pude terminar este capítulo que fue muy difícil de parir. Nunca se sentía terminado y ahora lo forcé para que terminara. Quizás fue muy poco y meh, pero espero poder ponerme a la corriente como antes. No se me ocurre qué mas poner D: me encantaría más ShikaTema pero soy muy horrenda con ellos... El matrimonio SaiIno ya lo había escrito antes, es un oneshot titulado _El señor Yamanaka_ por si alguien no lo ha leído. Es corto pero más completo que acá y obvio, es una versión un tanto diferente porque no me quería autoplagiar jajaja

Bueno, los amo, espero volver y no tener una jubilación prematura.

Su servidora, Ragdoll Physics.


	16. Ulalá

**Después de la guerra**

Capítulo 16

 _Ulalá_

* * *

Ino miró a su esposo mientras dormía a su lado antes de irse. Sai había vuelto exhausto de una misión que le había tomado dos días. Usualmente Sai acataba las misiones que le daban sin replicar pero con sólo semanas de ser un hombre casado, la ansiedad por volver lo atacaba notoriamente. Ese día había llegado horas antes de lo acordado, sorprendiendo a Ino en la Florería y llevándosela a casa casi a rastras sin importarle que el negocio estaba en su mejor momento del día. La rubia no se quejaba en lo absoluto, le fascinaba esa nueva faceta de él casi primitiva que requería sexo a cualquier hora del día y la quería disfrutar todo lo que durara.

Sai se había quitado las ropas sucias de sangre y polvo en tanto hubieron entrado a la casa e Ino se fue corriendo al baño para meterse a la ducha. El hombre pálido la encontró totalmente desnuda bajo el chorro de agua tibia y metió dentro dejando que el agua corriera sobre su piel limpiándolo, mientras hacía el amor con su esposa.

Ese día Ino había quedado con Shikamaru por un café, era una salida simple ya que no contaban con Choji y no era necesaria una merienda abundante como una barbacoa.

Aunque el sol era esquivo, Ino se dirigió a una mesa soleada en el balcón de ese café. Sabía que a Shikamaru le gustaba tomar café al aire libre y tan pronto como llegaron ahí, dejó su café sobre la mesa y buscaba los cigarrillos en su chaqueta. Ino suspiró poniendo mala cara.

—Qué agradable, café y humo. Muy saludable —dijo ella volteando los ojos mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza. Shikamaru la ignoró mientras encendía la punta del cigarrillo.

—Y tú estás tomando café, pensé que no lo hacías por tus dientes —le rebatió Shikamaru, dando una bocanada rápida a su cigarrillo para llenarle la cara de humo. La rubia comenzó a toser en el acto y el estratega se permitió reírse un rato.

—¡Eres un idiota! —masculló la florista abanicando su alrededor—. ¡No entiendo cómo Temari te aguanta!

Shikamaru no se dio el lujo de responderle y simplemente le dio un sorbo a su café con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo está ella, a propósito? —preguntó Ino cuando el humo se disipó—. No la he visto más en la Torre.

—El prenatal ya comenzó —le dijo con simpleza, golpeando con un dedo suavemente al cigarrillo para desprender ceniza—, está básicamente vomitando todo el tiempo. Sakura dijo que eso terminaría hace tiempo pero tal parece que no es el caso de Temari. —El rostro de Ino se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado que intentó disimular—. Por supuesto que ella me culpa a mí, dice que el cigarrillo es lo que la hace vomitar. Ya no me deja fumar en casa.

—Claro que no puedes, ¡está embarazada! —lo reprendió ella y él masculló algo con el cigarrillo en los labios.

—Eso lo sé, tonta —dijo—, nunca lo hice frente a ella. —Shikamaru se la quedó mirando bien un tanto pensativo—. Tú no lo estás, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —Ino sorbió el café—. No estaría tomando café de estarlo —explicó—, no quiero drogas ni nada nocivo cuando esté embarazada —le dijo muy segura de sí misma y Shikamaru la miró en silencio antes de ponerse a reír.

—Ve a ver a Temari un día, ¿sí? No estarás diciendo esas tonterías después de verla.

—¡Por supuesto que iré a verla! Pero como amiga, no para que me espantes con el tema.

Shikamaru no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó y empezó a abanicar el aire para disipar el humo mientras apagaba su cigarro. Ino quedó perpleja y miró hacia los lados hasta que dio con la futura madre a la que Shikamaru protegía del cigarrillo. Sakura aparecía detrás de ella con una barriga redonda y prominente, y le acariciaba suavemente un hombro para que la notara. Ino se levantó del asiento y abrazó a su amiga y palmeó su barriga de embarazada con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo está Sai? —le preguntaba la rosada a modo de saludo.

—En casa descansando, volvió de una misión el día de hoy —repuso ella, enamorada. De haber estado sólo Sakura, Ino le habría comentado lo que habían hecho antes de la reunión en el café pero estaba Shikamaru y se limitó sólo a dar una de esas miradas que Sakura entendía.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Shikamaru como sabiendo que Ino quería ponerse a chismear y de pronto la rubia se sintió perdida.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde? —Ino no recibió respuestas pero tampoco la necesitó, la bolsa de viaje que Sakura tenía a sus pies lo decía todo—. ¿A dónde crees que irás en ese estado? ¡Estás a punto de parir!

—Sasuke me estará esperando en la Frontera —le explicó escuetamente la rosada y Shikamaru bufó a sus espaldas.

—¿Estás loca?

—Naruto me acompañará, estaré bien. Karin estará también para ayudarme si es que las cosas se complican.

—¡Pero…!

—Estaré bien —le prometió, le dio un abrazo y se marchó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Shikamaru la ayudó con el bolso hasta la entrada a donde el rubio aguardaba. Intercambiaban palabras mientras Ino los veía desde lo lejos. Sakura seguía apartándola de su vida como cuando no la invitó a su boda con Sasuke, ¿acaso la creía una amenaza? ¿O Sasuke la aborrecía tanto que le ponía esas ideas a Sakura?

Cuando Shikamaru volvió, Ino le retorció un pezón sin piedad.

* * *

Choji aguantó la respiración, entró la barriga y trató por enésima vez cerrar el pantalón, sin éxito. Decepcionado, exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y la barriga tensó los pantalones otra vez, dejando la cremallera imposible de cerrar. Karui salió del baño con el cabello y el cuerpo envuelto en toallas.

—Te dije que usaras los pantalones que arreglé para ti —dijo despreocupadamente.

—No puedo creer que ya haya subido cinco kilos más... —se quejó, quitándose los pantalones para sentarse en la cama y mirar a su prometida mientras se secaba las piernas.

—Ah, yo subí tres —le comentó, de nuevo, despreocupadamente. Luego se giró, revolvió el armario y le lanzó un par de pantalones modificados, no contaban con cremallera o botones, sino que una añadidura elasticada. Choji los miró con una mueca triste, era un poco humillante—. No seas un bebé, tienes que trabajar.

Se acarició el estómago abultado sintiéndose muy embarazado y pensó que su bebé le estaba dando demasiados antojos. Luego, se puso los pantalones en silencio y Karui sonrió al verlo.

—Ves, sabía que era la solución.

Cuando salió de su departamento con los pantalones maternales se sintió observado aunque se había asegurado de ocultarlos con su chaqueta larga y así que nadie vería la parte elasticada abrazando su panza. Choji se sobresaltaba cuando se topaba con alguien conocido que lo saludaba, especialmente cuando era alguien como Kiba o Kankuro, que se encontraba en la Aldea, debido a su preferencia por las bromas hirientes.

Al momento de cruzarse con Shikamaru, respiró aliviado. El estratega llevaba una cara enfurecida y el problema lo ventiló apenas se detuvieron a saludarse.

—¡Ino está loca! —ladró Shikamaru sobándose el pectoral.

—Qué hizo ahora.

—Ya no importa… —masculló el Nara dando un respingo y buscó apresuradamente en su chaqueta sus cigarrillos. Choji se lo quedó mirando en todo el proceso, parecía desesperado hasta que por fin encendía su tabaco. La mirada curiosa del rollizo invitó al estratega a ofrecerle un poco de su vicio. Rápidamente Choji se negó.

—No creo que mis arterias lo soportarían —bromeó un tanto avergonzado y se acarició el pecho como pidiéndoles perdón a sus interiores. Nara se rió un poco y caminaron juntos.

—Sabes que puedo conseguirte alguna misión importante si lo quieres —dijo Shikamaru tan pronto como avanzaron—. Tus números en combate cuerpo a cuerpo deben estar muy altos.

A Choji le pareció una idea maravillosa, especialmente viniendo su boda tan cerca.

* * *

El estratega se miró en el espejo de su habitación con una mueca de disgusto cuando se sacaba la ropa para dormir. Uno de sus pectorales estaba irritado y parecía que le aparecería un moratón. Temari bufó al verlo también pero se largó a reír cuando su marido no mejoró el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —La hermana de Gaara se acomodó las almohadas para mirarlo mejor.

—Ino se enfadó. —Temari se permitió una carcajada y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Si no los conociera bien pensaría que están engañándome —dijo la rubia ceniza y lo llamó con la mano—, ven, tengo las manos heladas. —El estratega obedeció sin miramientos y se sentó al lado de ella para que le pusiera una mano encima a modo de compresa. Su piel estaba ardiendo y Temari se largó a reír otra vez—. ¿Acaso le comentaste que nos casamos sin decirle a nadie?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre se trata de Sakura. Siempre ella… —dijo poniéndose serio y relajando el entrecejo fruncido con los dedos—. Se enteró que irá a tener a su hija en el extranjero, sin médicos u hospitales. Sólo Sasuke y esa chica que lo acompañaba.

Temari cambió de manos y su marido sufrió un escalofrío.

—¿Sigue con esa tontería? Vaya, qué tonta es. Si tú me dijeras que fuera a tener a mi bebé en la intemperie, te arranco la cabeza. —Shikamaru sonrió, sabiendo que él no pondría en peligroso a su hijo nonato ni a su esposa de ninguna manera.

Su esposa se incorporó como pudo sobre la cama y se le acercó para darle un beso corto en los labios, a lo que Shikamaru sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No te molesta el olor a cigarro? —Estaba tan adicto que el aroma ya lo tenía impregnado en el _pH_ de su piel. El estratega le aseguraba que se calmaría una vez que su hijo naciera, que sólo era el estrés y el exceso de trabajo.

Temari lo miró como si tuviera un as bajo la manga.

—No he tenido náuseas hoy —le comentó como si fuera un gran logro y Shikamaru comenzó a besarla otra vez, esta vez tumbándola sobre la cama. La cadena de plata que le colgaba en el cuello y que lucía su anillo de matrimonio como dije enfrió ahí donde tocó la piel de Temari.

Cuando su mujer se rió con la lengua de Shikamaru en su boca, el Nara se separó de ella.

—Ino vendrá a verte pronto, ¿puedes no decirle sobre nuestra boda?

Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podemos no hablar de ella ahora?

Shikamaru comprendió que la había cagado rotundamente.

—Cierto —dijo, algo asustado—, lo lamento.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Como comentaba con mi buena amiga Ardentida, ya es hora que nazcan unos bebés! Como Ino es la última, eché de la trama a Sakura para que tenga a Sarada y que a Sai al fin le resulte jaja Por ahora el temita para ellos se dejó de lado y están enamoradamente casados jaja y otra boda ya, estaré traumatizada escribiéndolas xD espero que no escribir la del ShikaTema no sea un drama porque realmente creo que no se molestarían en hacer algo muy vistoso jaja es más ellos(?)

Gracias a los comentarios que me han llegado en las horas que separan esta actualización de la anterior :) Son el bálsamo que me impulsa a escribir jaja en otras palabras, escríbanme reviews! me hacen feliz jjajajaja

La escena intermedia, la de Choji, fue totalmente de relleno a mi parecer xD no me gustan los capítulos que tienen dos escenas jaja y tenía ganas de escribirlo... además me pareció gracioso que Shikamaru estuviera en todas las escenas xD

No sé que más decir(?) Escríbanme lo que quieren o creen que debería ir ahora(?) Es que estoy seca de ideas y ayer vi una _chickflick_ por Netflix y no sé si son muy malas las que elijo o yo soy muy exquisita para las películas(?) Aunque se me ocurrió una trama intermedia para Temari e Ino(?) y no, no es tan tonta como la de TenTen que quiero eliminar(?)

No sé como se llama el capítulo. No me siento inspirada para bautizarlo jaja

RP.


	17. Shikamaru

**Después de la guerra**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _Shikamaru_

* * *

Temari tomó asiento en la sala de espera y automáticamente se quitó la cartera para ponérsela sobre las piernas, escondiendo la barriga. Shikamaru tomó asiento junto a ella y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ir al ginecólogo cada cierto tiempo ya era una costumbre, pero cada cita era como un nuevo nivel en un juego de terror. La sala de espera les mostraba las distintas etapas de un bebé hasta llegar a los niños más crecido, con más formas de reclamo que un simple lloriqueo.

—No será así —murmuró Temari con calma cuando un niño le tiraba el cabello a su madre mientras lloraba y ella parecía querer llorar de vuelta—, seremos buenos padres —le dijo después, al ver a Shikamaru abrir los ojos a más no poder y luego fingir que estaba calmado.

—Por supuesto —secundó él, haciendo el gesto de coger un cigarrillo hasta que cayó en cuenta dónde estaba y se aclaró la garganta sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Temari suspiró y Shikamaru pensó que se había enfadado, pero hurgó en su cartera y le extendió una tira de chicle, el típico remedio contra la ansiedad por nicotina.

Temari comenzó a abanicarse el rostro, atacada por las náuseas, que a su vez, eran potenciadas por el olor a leche, a pañales sucios, a vómito y agua de colonia de bebés.

—Hay un basurero por allá —le dijo el padre de su bebé al verla empalidecer por el asco.

—Los vi cuando entramos —le comentó con los ojos cerrados—, y ya sé cuál está más cercano. —Pero Shikamaru se levantó y cogió el susodicho para dejarlo a un lado del asiento de Temari. Un niño que coloreaba en una mesa cercana se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza. Shikamaru pensó que era perfecto para entablar una conversación con aquel hobbit que parecía civilizado. Pero al ver que nada le venía a la mente abortó la misión y volvió a sentarse a un lado de la chica extranjera. Le puso una mano sobre una rodilla y ahí se quedaron un momento de calma, quizás, el último que habría en esa sala de espera.

El ginecólogo salió corriendo desde su oficina mientras gritaba emocionado «¡esto es un milagro!» y se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad.

Temari recuperó el color debido a la impresión.

—Supongo que no somos el milagro del que habla. —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, absorto.

—Preguntaré lo que sucede —dijo el Nara yendo hacia la recepción pensando que su cita había sido cancelada. En ese momento un par de niños se golpearon y comenzaron a llorar, cada uno echándole la culpa al otro. Un bebé recién nacido vomitaba leche sobre su madre y una niña malcriada se lanzaba el suelo porque no lograba manipular a su madre.

La recepcionista atendía llamados y se apresuró a colgar el teléfono en tanto lo vio frente a ella.

—Tenemos una cita en cinco minutos —le recordó a la chica que trataba de mantener la calma.

—Lo lamento, el médico está atendiendo una emergencia de último minuto —le comunicó—, lo llamaremos en tanto reorganicemos la agenda.

El milagro se volvía una emergencia y mascullando se fue a reunir con Temari que ya había entendido lo que pasaba, y se levantaba colgándose la cartera en un hombro.

—Esto es inaceptable —murmuró Temari, caminando hacia la salida—, sólo perdimos el tiempo. Con lo que nos cuesta lograr hacer coincidir tu tiempo con las citas…

—El Séptimo me dará más tiempo la próxima vez. —Pero Temari no escuchaba, estaba hecha una furia—. Seguramente es algo importante… —Y lo parecía, el Hospital se había hecho un lugar de carreras de médicos y enfermeras por igual, pero todos llevaban una sonrisa en la cara. La chica de la Arena no estaba contenta con esa felicidad porque a ella la habían hecho infeliz y tomó de un brazo a una enfermera que pasó junto a ella y casi le ladró.

—Hey —le dijo cuando la enfermera se daba vuelta a mirarla—, qué está pasando aquí, por qué están corriendo para todas partes.

—¡Es un milagro! —le dijo la chica para el colmo de la extranjera—. El primer Uchiha ha nacido después de veinte años, ¡y es una niña!

Shikamaru sonrió contagiado por la enfermera y dio un paso al frente.

—¿Sakura volvió? —preguntó él, feliz para disgusto de Temari, que creía que debía compartir su enojo por la cancelación.

—Sí, acaba de entrar al Hospital, es una niña sana y fuerte. ¡Y la señora Sakura dio a luz solamente acompañada por Uzumaki Karin!

—¿Llegó sola? —La enfermera titubeó ante la pregunta de Temari y tras un instante de confusión la chica respondió que sí.

—¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan rápida su recuperación! —Y la enfermera se fue corriendo como había venido.

Temari tomó de la mano a su marido y lo instó a salir rápido del Hospital. No quería que se le ocurriera ir a ver a la Uchiha con su hija el mismo momento en que ellos tuvieron una cita frustrada con el ginecólogo.

—Si me dejaras sola me voy devuelta a la Arena.

—Yo no… —Pero Shikamaru supo que no debía seguir hablando.

* * *

Shikamaru volvió unas horas más tarde, más relajado y dejando a Temari enojada en casa, que se había negado a ir a ver a Sakura. Iba fumándose su segundo cigarrillo en el trayecto de su casa al Hospital y unas cuadras antes de llegar vio a Ino llegando también. Llevaba un enorme ramo de flores rosadas, eran cosmos de tonos pastel.

—Así que supiste la noticia —le dijo en tanto la alcanzó y la rubia sonrió.

—Sai me lo dijo —le informó—, viene en camino. —Ino hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Dicen que el Hospital está lleno de periodistas.

—La primera Uchiha desde la masacre no es algo que pase todos los días.

—Bueno, sí… —Ino sonaba triste—, dicen que Sasuke no vino con ella.

Para Shikamaru no era una sorpresa y se preguntaba por qué Ino tenía la ilusión que cambiaría alguna vez.

—¿Habrías soportado algo así?

—La verdad es que no —confesó la rubia—. Sakura era realmente para él.

Un aleteo perturbó el cielo sobre ellos, era un gran ave de tinta que acababa de llegar y dejó a Sai ante ellos antes de explotar en una lluvia de tinta unos metros más allá. A Ino le cayó una gota negra en la cara.

—Lo lamento —dijo Sai, limpiándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Hola —saludó a Shikamaru y éste lo saludó a su vez con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tendrás que buscar otra manera de venir, ensucias todo a tu paso —le dijo Ino a su esposo mientras los tres entraban.

Ino fue la primera en cargar a la pequeña Sarada en brazos.

—¡Es tan pequeña! —exclamó lo más bajo que pudo pero la recién nacida se despertó y comenzó a regañar. Ino abrió mucho los ojos y como si hubiese hecho algo malo y quisiera esconderlo bajo la alfombra, le extendió la bebé a Shikamaru que se congeló de terror—. ¡Es tu turno! —le dijo Ino y se la acercó más. Shikamaru hizo lo posible por tomarla y la rubia le acomodó los brazos para que le sostuviera la cabeza.

El estratega se volvió a congelar y no se movió como si cargara una granada sin seguro.

—¡Aw! Si tan solo Temari estuviera aquí para verte —Ino volvió a hablar fuerte y Sarada arrugó la cara para ponerse a llorar. La rubia se alejó lo más posible de ella. Sakura, que estaba acostada y sin fuerzas, sonrió ante la escena.

—Mécela —le dijo Sakura. El Nara hizo un pobre intento pero que hizo efecto y la chica Uchiha se volvió a quedar dormida en sus brazos. Cuando esto pasó, Shikamaru no contuvo una sonrisa.

—Huele bien —dijo entonces y se quedó absorto mirándola unos momentos.

—¡Mírate, Shikamaru! —le dijo Ino en tono de burla—, serás un buen padre.

El susodicho se sonrojó y devolvió a la granada a su madre con suavidad. Sakura la recibió dejando las flores a Ino, que se fue al baño a dejarlas en agua. Sai, que estaba sentado a un lado de la madre Uchiha, hizo contacto visual con la bebé.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —le preguntó Sakura pero Sai se negó.

—Por ahora paso —le dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Sai caminó junto a Ino y Shikamaru sin participar en la conversación realmente. Ellos tenían una complicidad envidiable y la naturaleza tranquila de Sai le permitía abstraerse de la conversación por ratos para verlos desde fuera. Ese día el antiguo miembro de Raíz se sintió triste, no había sentido la fascinación de su esposa y su mejor amigo por la pequeña criatura de Sakura ni tenido la urgencia por cargarla ni olerla. No había sentido absolutamente nada y tuvo miedo que con su posible hijo pasara lo mismo.

¿Habría Sasuke sentido algo por su hija?

Ese pensamiento que lo había asaltado lo había aterrado. Nunca se había creído una copia de Sasuke ni siquiera su reemplazo, pero quizás…

—¿Creen que Sasuke haya sentido algo por su hija?

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru rieron nerviosamente.

—¡Por supuesto…! —Pero su esposa no le sonaba tan convincente como ella afirmaba—, si fuera un desalmado Sakura jamás habría ido a tenerla al extranjero con él.

—La relación de ellos siempre ha sido peculiar —afirmó después Shikamaru apresurando el cigarrillo que fumaba para acabarlo—. Aquí los dejo, si no llego pronto Temari se enfadará más.

Sai quedó asaltado por la duda y aunque Ino comenzó rápidamente a parlotear sobre la cena y sus ansias por comer chocolate, no pudo evitar sentirse como una mala copia de Sasuke. Si tuviera que ir a cumplir con una misión importante que le tomaría años y dejara a Ino con un hipotético hijo atrás, ¿se olvidaría de ellos?

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si tuviera que irme muy lejos por mucho tiempo?

Ino puso mala cara enseguida.

—Eso no pasaría —afirmó—, te traería de vuelta.

—Pero sería por el bien de la Villa.

—¡Al diablo con la Villa! —Ino pareció leer sus pensamientos y lo tomó del brazo para acercárselo—. Yo no soy como Sakura y tú no eres como Sasuke.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, _long time no see_. Ayer empecé a escribirlo y terminé hoy porque me faltaba la tercera escena. Nunca he creído que Sai sea la mala copia de Sasuke (creo? fue hace años cuando Sai hizo su aparición en el manga y me acuerdo que no sabíamos con mi hermana y (ex)amiga si era hombre o mujer jaja) Antes no le tenía aprecio como ahora, de hecho me espanté cuando lo vi como esposo de Ino jaja pero ahora lo amo, siempre fue entretenida su personalidad ingenua e insolente jajaja Volviendo al tema de la mala copia, siempre he hecho la diferencia de lo que son Sai con Ino y lo que son Sasuke con Sakura: la primera es una relación sana y padres presente, la segunda es muy ausente para mi gusto (Sasuke amenazó a su hija a punta de espada por no reconocerla xd!) Él sí que no es de mi agrado y como me gusta escribir lo que pienso, lo que cuento está acorde a eso  pero siempre con respeto.

Por otro lado, escribir a Shikamaru me ha ayudado a reconciliarme con él jaja aunque en su faceta de padre de Shikadai me ha encantado en Boruto, me gusta escribirlo como padre y que aunque sea cobarde con el suyo, esté secretamente enamorado de él(?) No sé si sabrán el sexo de Shikadai tampoco, no sé a qué mes se sabe ni estoy segura de los meses que tiene cada una xD sólo sé que Ino no lo está todavía... Aunque debería estarlo pronto jaja

Besos a todos, espero que les agrade y escríbanme en sus reviews qué es lo que piensan que pasará en el próximo capítulo (no es que esté sacando ideas(?) lo juro(?))

RP.


End file.
